


The Interloper and the Lonely Crowe

by Interloper (An_Interloper)



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Gen, Retcon, Tales of Berseria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Interloper/pseuds/Interloper
Summary: “I nearly destroyed the world before. What makes you think I’d help save it?”He had watched Velvet Crowe. He saw her burn a trail of vengeance across her world, earn the name Lord of Calamity, and redeem herself. But her final sacrifice was a bitter ending he could not accept.After a millennium of searching, he finally found a way to free her and hoped to give her a chance at a new life. However, another calamity faces her world. It will need the help of a new Shepherd and from Velvet.“Because you sacrificed yourself to give it a chance, and Phi needs your help.”





	1. An Interloper Frees a Crowe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains major spoilers for Tales of Berseria. I spoil the ending of the game within the first chapter.
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction, I wouldn't be surprised if you find issues or problems. Helpful feedback is appreciated.
> 
> As of 2018 September 15, the update schedule is 1 new chapter every 4 weeks on Saturdays
> 
>  
> 
> ~~The currently planned update schedule will be 1 new chapter a week, until March 31. Then it will switch to 1 new chapter every 2 weeks.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~As of 2018 April 14, the update schedule is 1 new chapter every 2 weeks, on Saturdays (Typically by 2PM Pacific Standard Time). This might change, and I'll try to post extra info if delays occur.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a small edit to better explain Interloper's technique for freeing Velvet.

           I enter my portal, close it behind me, and find myself at a familiar sight: the dark-haired older sister, Velvet, and her blonde younger brother, Laphicet. The two embrace each other in their eternal slumber. Even after so long, neither of the two have aged. Velvet is still a young woman, and Laphicet looks no older than eleven. Laphicet’s head rests against Velvet’s, as she cradles him in her arms. An endearing sight, even though he’s biting into Velvet’s neck, and her left arm is a blood-stained claw digging into Laphicet’s back.

           I step towards the pair and prepare to wake Velvet. I concentrate on her, and surround her body with energy. Then, I slowly pull Velvet free, while filling in the resulting gap. I carefully place Velvet on the floor, and double check the clone I left in her place. To anyone else, it would look like I made another Velvet, except the double I left behind to keep her brother asleep has none of her memories or personality. It’s like a life-sized doll, in that respect. I turn my attention back to Velvet, she’s mumbling something.

           “Laphi… not now…”

           “Sorry Velvet, I need your help.” I declared, mostly to myself.

           I crouch down beside her and start to shake her awake. It didn’t take long for her eyes to open. Then, there’s a whirl of movement, and I find myself on my back with her claw at my neck.

           “Wait… I need your help,” I said softly, hoping she wouldn’t slit my throat.

           Rage burns in her eyes, then cold annoyance replaces it. She steps off me, and morphs her claw into a heavily bandaged, yet normal arm. I feel my neck for any cuts; all I find is a small scratch.

           “Who are you?” she asked.

           “I… don’t really have a name.”

           Normally when people ask me that question, I make up a name, however Velvet deserves honesty. Not just because of what I’m about to ask from her, but also because of what she’s been through.

           “Hmph, so you’re an interloper that can…” Velvet’s eyes widen and she whirls around to check on her brother. She sees that he’s still slumbering, and clutching the clone I made. It embraces him the same way she embraced him earlier.

           “Innominat… um… Laphicet won’t wake up. You don’t need to worry about that.” I assured her. “Besides, there are bigger problems right now than learning that I made a clone of you.”

           Velvet slowly turns around and looks at me.

           “What are you talking about?”

           “Put simply, all the Empyreans fell into a deep slumber… again, there’s a massive war happening, and Malevolence is suffocating your world. I need your help fixing that.”

           Velvet crosses her arms and shakes her head. “I’m not helping you.”

           “What!? Why?”

           “You woke me up without freeing a powerful being that nearly enslaved everyone. I think you can handle it,” she answered coldly.

           “It took me several hundred… no… it took me a thousand of your years to find and perfect a technique that would free you without awakening Innominat. I don’t think your world can wait another millennium for me to find a way to reawaken the Empyreans, clean up the Malevolence, and end their war.”

           Velvet sighs. “I nearly destroyed the world before. What makes you think I’d help save it?”

           “Because you sacrificed yourself to give it a chance, and Phi needs your help.”

           Worry and shock runs through Velvet’s face, then she turns around. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell her this so soon. It’s bad enough to learn that her sacrifice has been for naught. Now I’m telling her that the person she gave everything up for is in danger.

           “After you put Innominat and yourself to sleep, the other Empyreans choose Phi as his replacement,” I continued. “He became an Empyrean and introduced himself to the world as Maotelus. When I said all the Empyreans fell into slumber, that included Phi.”

           Velvet stands there, with her back facing me. A few moments pass as I wait for her answer.

           “Fine…”

           “Thank you, Velvet.”

           She turns towards me. “Don’t thank me yet, Interloper. Thank me _if_ we fix everything.”

           “Are you going to keep calling me that?”

           “You said you didn’t have a name.”

           That is technically true. People have given me all kinds of names, however I didn’t like any of them. Some of them included alien, specter, divine, and, to my greatest annoyance, god. Interloper is the first to feel fitting. I open another portal, leading away from this place.

           “Just follow me through the portal, it won’t hurt you or do anything weird,” I told Velvet. I’m about to step through when I notice Velvet isn’t coming. She’s looking at her brother.

           “Like I said, you don’t need to worry about him waking up. Nor do you need to worry about your clone.”

           Velvet continues looking at her brother.

           “If you want a moment with him, the portal will still be open even after I go through it.”

           I turn away from Velvet and step through the portal. On the other side is a grassy field overlooking Ladylake, a city on the lake and the capital of Hyland. I make sure to keep my eyes away from the portal, to give Velvet some privacy. Although it wouldn’t matter; I’ve watched her long enough that I have a good guess at what she’ll do.

           She’ll walk up to her brother Laphicet. Probably glare at her clone for a bit, wondering if the thing will bother or hurt him in any way. Then she’ll whisper in his ear…  

“Laphi… there’s something I need to do. Be good for me while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

           About a minute later, I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. Velvet stands by the portal and checks her surroundings. I walk up to her and close the portal.

           “We’re close to a city called Ladylake,” I point it out. “It’s that large walled city sitting in the middle of that lake. Quite a lot has happened in the last thousand or so years. If your world wasn’t in such a dire situation, then I would have taken the time to actually…”

           “Just get to the point.”

           “Oh… There’s a woman, or Malak rather, in Ladylake called Lailah. She seems quite knowledgeable about what’s been happening, so my plan is to go ask her some questions. Well, probably a lot of questions… and hopefully she’ll work with us.”

           “Then let’s go.” Velvet starts walking towards Ladylake.

           “Wait!” I shouted as I catch up to her. “Your clothes are… well… in terrible shape.”

           Which they are. Her shorts are ragged, her cape is frayed, and her shirt is torn down the middle. I can almost see her… uh. Probably better that I don’t mention that. Plus, her black hair is so long it nearly touches the floor. Only her metal plated boots, the arm guard on her right arm, and the bandages covering her left arm are in good condition.

           “Why is this important?” she asked.

           “It would be easier to get around the city if we didn’t have to explain to every guard why your clothes are in such terrible shape,” I answered

           “You said there’s a large war happening, right?”

           “Yea.”

           “Would the state of my clothes be so hard to believe if I said I escaped a raid, or survived a bandit attack?”

           I think for a moment, then answer. “No, it wouldn’t be.”

           “Then my clothes won’t be a problem. Unless _you_ have an issue with them?”

           “Actually, I do. Hmph. Now that I think about it, I don’t have any money. And I’d rather not steal anything.”

           “Heh, you’re a strange one, Interloper.”

           I don’t reply to her comment and we start walking to Ladylake in silence. As we get closer, I see guards and a line of people at the main bridge leading into the city. The guards question each person and occasionally escort some individuals away. We line up, and wait for our turn. When it’s Velvet’s turn, the guards first ask Velvet about her clothes. When she feeds them the lie about surviving a bandit attack, they don’t ask her any more questions and suggest that she pay a visit to the church. She might get some free clothes there.

           When it’s my turn, they ask for a name and why I’m visiting. I tell them I’m Thomas Lee and I’m hoping to pay my respects to the Lady of the Lake. While the name I give is a lie, the reason I give is not. Lailah is more commonly known as the Lady of the Lake among humans in this world. They let me through and I cross the bridge with Velvet. After passing through the heavy entrance gates, we find ourselves on the main street of Ladylake.


	2. Arrival at Ladylake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small change, and now Interloper refers to the Hellions as deamons. He's using vocabulary from the Tales of Berseria timeline, so it doesn't make sense for him to say Hellions right now.
> 
> I made one more small change, giving a little more detail about where Interloper stored Velvet's sword.
> 
> Made yet another small change, this time I've added more details on Lailah's, Sorey's, and Mikleo's appearance.
> 
> Finally figured out the color of Mikleo's and Alisha's hair...

           Ladylake bustles with activity. Scores of people walk through the streets, merchants call out to people passing by, some citizens gossip with each other on the sides of the street or in alleyways, and a few carts loaded with goods and people pass through. I smell some food cooking too, coming from the open window of an inn. It smells like fresh bread and a meaty stew. A wide water canal neighbors the side of the main street. A few people sit at its edge, kicking their feet. There are also plenty of guards that patrol the streets, stand near busy intersections and shops, and watch for any trouble.

           “Where’s the church?” asked Velvet.

           “It’s at the end of this street.” I answered. “Oh, I almost forgot. In the past thousand years, high Resonance has become a very rare trait. Most people can’t see Malakhim. So, when we find Lailah…”

           “We’ll have to talk to her alone, otherwise we’ll look delusional.”

           “Exactly. We also won’t need to worry about people seeing your… claw. Even so, please try not to use it in public. I don’t want rumors to spread about a dark-haired young woman with incredible strength.”

           “That wouldn’t be the first time I dealt with outrageous rumors. So how do you have enough Resonance to talk with Malakhim?”

           “Eh, any time I enter a world I always get special treatment. I don’t really know why. I can even use magic, although I believe you call them Malakhim Artes here.”

           “You talk like you aren’t from this world.”

           “I’m not. That’s a long story. Do you want to hear it all?”

           “Not now.”

           We head down the street, and spot a couple of daemons along the way. Next to one merchant selling rugs, sits an ugly looking daemon with a massive belly and green skin. The merchant didn’t notice his companion’s strange appearance. As we pass them, I can hear him asking the daemon if he wants to head down to a pub later for a few drinks. The daemon replies that he’s looking to chug a few dozen. On the side of the street, a child-sized daemon with a fox-like face and fur covering her is screaming at a woman and yanking her arm. She’s making a fuss about not getting to see the Princess today. The woman is saying something to her, but whatever it is, the daemon girl isn’t listening and continues to scream.

           “You weren’t exaggerating about the Malevolence,” commented Velvet.

           “Actually, it’s not as bad here as it is elsewhere.”

           Some places are literally choking on it.

           After some more walking, we reach the church. It's a tall stone building with stained glass windows and heavy double doors. Blue banners with golden insignias decorate the outside, and numerous stalls sit by the church with people selling various things. There’s another line of people at the front of the church, and guards search every person before letting them in.

           “Maybe there’s a special event happening at the church?” I wondered aloud.

           “You don’t know what’s happening today?” asked an annoyed Velvet.

           “As I tried to tell you earlier, I didn’t spend much time catching up on current events,” I huffed at her. “Let’s just go inside, see what’s happening today, and then see if we can get a chance to talk with Lailah. Waiting around outside would be boring.”

           “They’re probably checking for weapons. I don’t suppose you have somewhere safe to stow my sword?”

           “Actually, I do. Just hand it to me and I can put it somewhere where no one else can touch it.”

           Velvet takes off her arm guard and holds it out for me. “Don’t touch the trigger near the tip, otherwise the blade will shoot out and you might stab yourself.”

           “I won’t,” I promised Velvet. Then I open a small portal under my jacket to my private storage room in another dimension, tuck her “sword” inside it, and close it.

           We join the line and wait for our turn. It takes longer than I want, waiting around with nothing to do always makes me restless. When Velvet reaches the front, the guards take one look at her and let her through. My turn isn’t as fast. I hand one guard my jacket so he can search it, while another guard pats me down for weapons. When they’re satisfied, I get my jacket back and step inside the church to join Velvet.

           The inside of the church looks quite regal. A large fountain stands in its center, with steps alongside it that lead to the back. A hefty altar sits back there, with an unlit brazier in front of it. Massive stained-glass windows line each wall, depicting different scenes and people. Banners hang from the pillars, and flowers line the pathways and pillars.

           A crowd of people, yet another line, and more guards await us. This time, the guards stand at the sides of the church, mostly out of the way. The line snakes its way up to behind the fountain, where an ornate sword in a stone sits. People try, and fail, to pull the sword from its stone. No one seems to notice the elegantly dressed and silver haired woman sitting next to the sword. She wears a royal white dress with red sleeves and trim, a pair of red high heels and matching red lace stockings, and her silver hair is tied up in a ponytail.

           “Do you see that woman sitting next to the sword?” I whispered to Velvet.

           “That Lailah?” guessed Velvet.

           “Yes. I’d rather not risk talking with her right now, so let’s see if this line will let up.”

           “Now we’re gonna wait around and do nothing?”

           I think about my answer before replying. “Admiring your surroundings isn’t doing nothing. Besides, you can learn a lot about places and people just by looking around and listening.”

          Velvet doesn’t say anything. She just crosses her arms and stares at people. I start scanning the crowd and notice a peculiar person: A ice-blue haired young man in sophisticated clothes, carrying a staff on his back. His clothes consist of a suit jacket that matches his hair color, white slacks with a splash of color near his black shoes, and an ornate cape that also matches his hair. No one else seems to notice him as he wanders through the church. He stops next to a young man with messy brown hair. He wears a pair of dark brown trousers, some work boots, a dark blue shirt, and a pair of feather earrings. They start talking to each other. Quietly, I open a tiny portal next to them so I can listen in.

           “It’s a nice place, Alisha must have put a lot of effort into this festival,” said the ice-blue haired man.

           “Yea! I still can’t believe just how big the church is! Everyone back home could fit in here and there’d still be room for more,” commented the brown-haired man.

           “After this is over, we need to head back. Gramps will be worried about us.”

           “You don’t need to worry so much, Mikleo! It’s not even the afternoon yet.”

           “Sorey, haven’t you ever wondered why Gramps never let you visit a human settlement before?” questioned Mikleo, the ice-blue haired man.

           “I just figured Gramps didn’t like other humans,” replied Sorey, the man with brown hair.

           Someone rings a bell, I quickly close my portal, and everyone turns to face the altar. A young woman with alabaster hair in a short ponytail, a fine white jacket with an insignia, metal plated leggings, boots, and gauntlets stands in front of it. She wears a pure smile.

           “Thank you everyone for attending the first Sacred Blade Festival in nearly half a century!”

           The crowd of people applauds, then the woman continues.

           “The last hundred years has been difficult for all of us. War and disease has ravaged our fair kingdom of Hyland, and all of us know too well the calamity facing us. Because of this, we have forgotten to pay homage to our long-held traditions. However, it is precisely in these trying times that we must hold onto these celebrations; for they serve as a reminder of what we all strive for: Peace and prosperity!”

           More people applaud. Then, the young woman takes a lit torch and a small bundle from a nearby guard. Next, she holds the torch out in front of the large brazier by the altar.

           “O wondrous Lady of the Lake, show us your power!” shouted the young woman.

           Lailah stands up and waves her hand at the brazier. It ignites into flames, and the crowd applauds once more. The young woman places the bundle inside the brazier and recites aloud a prayer.

           “Lady of the Lake, hear our plea! Grant us your blessing, and cleanse us of our woes with your flames of purification!”

           Lailah waves her hand at the brazier once more, and it grows until it burns magnificently. The young woman continues with her speech.

           “Citizens of Ladylake, this festival shall serve as a prayer to the heavens, so that we may…”

           **BANG!**

           A mob bursts through the front doors. They force their way to the front of the fountain.

           “How can you stand there talking nonsense about peace and happiness while the rest of suffer like _animals_?!” shouted one person.

           “Please! This is no place for violence,” pleaded the young woman. The guards form a line between her and the mob.

           “This looks bad…” I whispered.

           “Mind giving me my sword?” asked Velvet.

           “Not yet…”

           Someone else shouts. “You rich snobs get to live high and mighty behind your walls while the rest _starve_ or _die_!”                     

           “ _Kill_ the Princess!! She’s done nothing but poison our people!”

           Someone throws a rock at the young woman, or Princess rather, but she dodges it. The guards move forward against the crowd, and a fight breaks out.

           “Give _me_ … my _sword!_ ” urged Velvet.

           “Ok ok!”

           I reach into my jacket, make a small portal to where I left her “sword.” I take it out and hand it over. Velvet quickly attaches it to her arm, although I doubt she'll need it. Only a few people in the mob have weapons, whereas the guards all wield spears and wear full metal plate armor. The mob has no real chance of winning.

           The guards stab someone in the mob, and he cries out in pain.

           Then, the Princess cries out. “Knights stand down! Don’t kill anyone!”

           The mob grows angrier, and suddenly Malevolence spills forth from them. Dark purple flames cover nearly a dozen in the mob. When the flames die down, they are no longer human. In their place are muscular, bestial figures with the heads and claws of wolves. Daemons.

           “We need to stop that mob!” I told Velvet.

          I concentrate energy into my hands, Velvet extends her blade, and roars while charging at the mob. The daemons knock the guards aside, and three daemons sprint towards the Princess. I shoot a bolt of lightning at one, while Velvet intercepts another. I start conjuring another attack, as a bolt of water stops the last daemon.

           “Where’d that come from?” I asked aloud, and quickly find my answer.

           Mikleo runs in front of the Princess, brandishing his staff at the daemons. I’m about to charge another bolt, when I realize something: Why does a Princess wear armor? Because she can fight! I grab a nearby spear from an unconscious guard and call out to her.

           “Princess! Catch!”

           I toss her the spear, she catches it in her hands, and assumes a fighter’s stance. Mikleo, Velvet, and the Princess start fighting back. Elsewhere, I hear a young man shouting.

           “Lady of the Lake! You have the power of purification, don’t you? Can’t you do something?!”

           I look for whomever is speaking and spot Sorey talking to Lailah.

           “You can see me?” asked Lailah.

           “Yes! Now please, can’t you do anything?!”

           “My powers of purification are not strong enough to quell this mob… But, if you entered into a pact with me then…”

           “I’ll do it!”

           “Wait! If you do this, you will take on the mantle of the Shepherd and become my vessel! This is not a duty to be taken lightly!”

           “I’ll deal with the consequences later! I can’t let these people suffer!”

           I check on the others. Surprisingly, they’re doing a good job of keeping the daemons back. Then again, Velvet has killed dozens of daemons. So why am I surprised? She has one on the ground and is about to finish him off.

           “Wait! These citizens deserve a trial, not an execution!” exclaimed the Princess.

           “He tried to kill you, and you’re going to spare him?” asked Velvet.

           “Yes! No one deserves an unjust death.”

           Velvet steps away from the injured daemon, and I turn my attention back to Sorey and Lailah.

           Lailah is holding Sorey’s left hand as silver green flames wash over it.

          “Now, take up the Sacred Blade,” she told Sorey.

           Sorey walks over to the blade, and places both hands onto it. He pulls it out from the stone and a wave of fire bursts out. The flames feel pleasantly warm, and they ignite the daemons, that the others knocked out. When they go out, the daemons are human again. Then, the remaining beasts turn their attention to Sorey and Lailah. But with all of us here, they don’t stand a chance. Sorey leaps at the first daemon in sight, while Lailah throws fireballs at him. Mikleo and Alisha knock aside another daemon. I zap one more with a bolt of lightning. Velvet lets out a roar as she slices, kicks, and then slices once more at the last one.

           Sorey and Lailah stand in front of the collapsed daemons. He waves the blade, while she brandishes a fan of papers and lights them ablaze. Flames burst out from the blade once more, washing over everyone, and transforming all the daemons into humans. I notice the Princess looking at Sorey, and smiling.

           The front doors burst open. A red-haired woman with an officer’s coat and armor leads a squad of knights. She scans the church, taking in the collapsed guards, the mob, the remaining festival attendees who haven’t run away, and us.

           “Knights! Escort the citizens out of here, tend to the wounded, and arrest this mob!” the woman commanded. The squad starts carrying out her orders. “Princess Alisha, are you hurt?

           “I am unhurt, thanks to Sorey, and these two strangers,” answered Princess Alisha, while pointing to Sorey, Velvet, and me.

           I join Velvet and the others, while knights carry or escort people out of the church. The woman in charge approaches us.

           “I am Captain Maltran. I want to personally thank you for keeping Princess Alisha safe,” she said.

           “No problem, it was just the right thing to…” Sorey collapses.

           “Sorey!” exclaimed Mikleo and Alisha.

           Alisha drops her spear, and the two of them rush to Sorey’s side. Lailah also walks over to them.

           Mikleo places his hand on Sorey, and it begins to glow. “I don’t understand... You’re running a high fever and my Artes aren’t doing anything.”

           “It’s his body reacting to the pact we made,” explained Lailah. “A human body always reacts poorly to becoming a Seraph’s vessel. He’ll recover within three days.”

           “Alisha, don’t worry about me. I’ll be… fine…” Sorey loses consciousness. Alisha tries to shake him awake.

           “Sorey! You two!” Alisha called out to a pair of knights. “Help me carry Sorey to my home!”

           The knights seem confused, and then look at Maltran.

           “Do what Princess Alisha says,” she commanded.

           The guards come over and carefully pick Sorey up, while Alisha picks up the Sacred Blade. Lailah, Mikleo, Alisha, Velvet, and I start following them, however Maltran stops Velvet and me.

           “Where do you two think you are going?” Maltran demanded.

           “Captain Maltran, these two saved my life. I trust them, and you should too,” insisted Alisha

           “Do not be so quick to trust a pair of strangers, Alisha,”

           “We just want to make sure Sorey will recover,” I told Maltran.

           “And how exactly did this young woman sneak a sword past the guards?” she demanded, looking at Velvet’s arm guard.

           “Maybe you should ask the guards why they let an entire mob into the church,” retorted Velvet.

           “Captain Maltran, please. You can trust them,” urged Alisha.

           Maltran considers her answer. “Very well Alisha, I know you can handle yourself. Still, I recommend that you remain at home for the rest of the day."

           Alisha thanks Maltran, then the rest of us follow the knights as they carry Sorey out of the church.


	3. Introductions and Personal History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it so that Velvet and Interloper says daemon instead of Hellion. They shouldn't be using that term just yet, since they're still using vocabulary from the Tales of Berseria timeline.
> 
> Small change: I cleaned up Interloper's summary of Velvet's story.

           We garner numerous stares as we walk through the streets of Ladylake. I suppose it’s not every day the citizens see their princess with a couple of knights carrying a random person. We turn onto an ornate road, and pass by another heavy gate with guards at each side. They nod at Alisha as we pass. On the other side is quite a sight. Regal mansions with perfect lawns and gardens line the opulent roads. I also see a grand palace at the end of the district. I turn my attention back to everyone else, and we follow one road until we reach a mansion at the end.  Alisha runs ahead of the guards and opens the front door for them.

           “The second door on your right is a spare bedroom. Place Sorey on the bed inside,” Alisha told the knights, as she holds the door open.

           The knights carrying Sorey enter first. Then Velvet, Lailah, Mikleo, and I follow. I open the bedroom door for the guards, and they carefully place Sorey on the bed. Alisha enters the room, places the Sacred Blade on a desk, and faces the knights.

           “Thank you. I apologize for taking you away from your duties,” Alisha told the knights.

           They merely shrug, and she starts escorting them out of her mansion. Mikleo kneels by Sorey and feels his forehead.

           “You said it would be three days until he recovers?” Mikleo asked Lailah.

           “Yes. Sometimes humans recover faster, however since this is Sorey’s first pact, I doubt he will be so fortunate.”

           Alisha comes back and stands at the doorway. “Would you two come outside?”

           Velvet, Lailah, and I follow her to a sitting room, although Mikleo stays behind.

           “I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Alisha Diphda.” She holds her hand at us, and I shake it. However, Velvet doesn’t and Alisha doesn’t seem to mind.

           “I’m Thomas Lee,” I lied to her. “Here I came just to pay my respects at the church, and now I’m shaking hands with the Princess!”

           Alisha smiles at me. “Please, you do not need to call me that. I am a citizen of Hyland first and foremost.” Alisha looks at Velvet. “And what is your name?”

           “Velvet Crowe.”

           “Velvet, Thomas, thank you both so much for protecting me from that mob.”

           “With skills like yours, you didn’t need us to protect you.”

           “That does not make what you two did any less heroic. I dislike leaving so soon, however I want to visit the Royal Barracks and check on the other knights. Would you watch over Sorey until I return?”

           “Sure,” I answered, before Velvet can say anything. She glares at me.

           “Didn’t Captain Maltran tell you to stay at home?” Velvet asked Alisha.

           “She did. However, those barracks are in the Nobles’ district and Captain Maltran would have ordered additional patrols after what happened. I will be fine. If you need anything to eat, help yourselves to what is in the kitchen.” Alisha starts to leave.

           “Uh, wait!” I blurted. Alisha turns around, confused. “Velvet and I… can’t afford to stay at an inn. If it’s not too much trouble, could we…?”

           “Of course you two can stay here! For as long as you need. That is the least I can do for you two,” Alisha smiles once more at us, then turns to leave. She shuts the door, and now it’s just Velvet, Lailah, and I.

           “Well Interloper, you managed to get us a stay at a princess’s mansion, while we nurse an unconscious man,” observed Velvet.

           “We need a place stay, and we don’t have any money. Also, I still don’t want to steal anything,” I replied.

           “You two can see me, can’t you?” Lailah asked.

           “We can,” Velvet answered.

           “I sense great Malevolence in you Velvet, and yet you are not like any Hellion I’ve ever seen.”

           “I’m a Therion.”

           “Can we please not fight?” I asked. “Even though Velvet is a Therion, she’s not a threat.”

           “I have no intentions of fighting Velvet,” assured Lailah. “However, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard of a Therion… Ah yes, I remember now. Lord Maotelus spoke of them. He also spoke highly of you Velvet. Although, how are you free?”

           “Interloper freed me from my seal with Innominat,” answered Velvet.

           “The seal!! Is it…!?”

           “Don’t worry about that! I made sure Innominat wouldn’t wake up,” I assured Lailah.

           She starts to settle down. “How did you manage to free Velvet without breaking the seal?”

           “Well, I spent about a thousand or so of your years traveling around other dimensions for answers and perfecting a technique that would free her without waking up Innominat.”

           “So you aren’t from our world. I knew there was something odd about you… Earlier, Velvet called you Interloper, yet didn’t you tell Alisha that your name is Thomas?” she asked.

           “Velvet just calls me that. I… don’t actually have a name. It’s just easier to get along with most people if I make one up.”

           I should explain why I’m here...

           “Lailah… I want to reawaken the Empyreans, end this war, and cleanse your world of Malevolence. Will you help me?”

           “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Sorey. I made a promise to guide the next Shepherd, and I will not break it.” Velvet twitched when Lailah mentioned Shepherd. “When Sorey formed a pact with me he took on that sacred duty. Also, Empyrean is an antiquated term. We call them the Five Lords now.”

            Mikleo comes out of the spare bedroom.

           “Lailah, who are you talking to?” Then he sees us. “So, you two have high Resonance.”

           “That’s right,” replied Velvet.

           “You’re not human, are you? I saw you using Seraphim Artes earlier,” Mikleo told me.

           “No, I’m not. I suppose I’m an extra-dimensional being. Feel free to call me Thomas Lee or whatever you want,” I answered.

           Mikleo put his hand on his chin and absorbs what I said.

           “What about you?” Mikleo asked Velvet. “I know something’s off about you.”

           “I’m a Therion, the name’s Velvet Crowe.”

           “What’s a Therion?”

           “Oh! Did you know, that if you put water on orange trees, the fruit is more likely to survive freezing weather?” offered Lailah.

           “That… doesn’t answer what he asked,” I stated.

           “A Therion is a type of daemon that can feed off others, draining them of their life and Malevolence,” Velvet casually explained. By the dimensions Velvet…

           Unsurprisingly, Mikleo starts reaching for his staff.

           Thankfully, Lailah intervenes. “Mikleo, don’t forget. Velvet fought off the Hellions in the church. If she truly meant us harm, then she would have done so there.”

           Mikleo doesn’t ease up for a few moments. Finally, he put his staff back and glares at Velvet.

           “If you hurt Sorey, you’ll regret it.”

           Velvet just shrugs.

           “Uhm… how about… we cook something?” I asked, hoping to change the subject.

           “What?” asked Mikleo and Velvet. They glance over at each other and then look back at me.

           “We’re going to need food, especially Sorey. Also, I’d like to do more for Alisha, since I don’t like leeching off her generosity,” I explained.

           “That’s a wonderful idea!” declared Lailah.

           “We don’t owe Alisha anything, but at least cooking would be better than staring at each other,” replied Velvet. She glances at Mikleo.

           “Hmph,” huffed Mikleo.

           “Ok, then. Let’s take a look at what we have to work with.” I said, while walking into Alisha’s kitchen.

           It’s quite spacious, and seems well stocked. Lailah starts checking the cupboards and gathering ingredients, Velvet looks for some cutting boards and knives, while Mikleo just sulks in the sitting room. I suppose he doesn’t want to be near Velvet.

           “We should make soup, it’ll be easier for Sorey to eat,” suggested Lailah.

           “Make it a large pot, it’s not just Sorey eating,” I pointed out.

           “How good are you at cooking, Interloper?” asked Velvet.

           “Err, not particularly good. I never bothered learning beyond the basics.”

           “So, you’re leaving the women to do all the cooking?” snarked Velvet.

           “I can help. Just, tell me what to do,” I offered. Velvet grabs a sack of potatoes and two large bowls. She hands them to me.

           “Get some water and wash enough potatoes to fill one of these bowls.”

           I wordlessly take them and go to a sink to do as she says. As I wash the potatoes, Lailah and Velvet start cutting vegetables. Eventually, Mikleo stops sulking outside the kitchen and joins us. He grabs some red apples, a jug filled with something, and a small burlap bag.

           “Mikleo, what are you making?” I asked.

           “Apple ice cream, it should help with Sorey’s fever,” Mikleo replied. He grabs a big bowl and starts emptying the jug into it. Turns out the jug has milk.

           “I don’t think Alisha has any ice.”

           “I don’t need any. Lailah, would you cut these apples for me?”

           “I’m a bit busy with these carrots. Velvet, would you do that for me?” she asked.

           Velvet looks at Mikleo for a few moments. “Fine. Hand me the apples.”

           He carefully hands her the apples and she starts skinning them.

           “How small do you need them?”

           “Bite-sized,” Mikleo answered.

           Good. They can tolerate each other enough to cook together.

           Time passes and we finish cooking. Lailah, Velvet, and I cooked up a large pot of hearty soup. Well, mostly Lailah and Velvet. Turns out Mikleo can uses his Artes to freeze food, and he ends up making a full bowl of apple ice cream. As if on cue, we hear the front door open.

           “Something smells wonderful!” announced Alisha.

           “We cooked some food,” said Velvet. Alisha walks into the kitchen to examine the meals.

           “Now I truly feel indebted. Not only did you two protect me from that mob, you even cooked me dinner.”

           I’m not sure if she was being genuine or polite. Maybe both? After Alisha examines the pot of soup, she notices the bowl of ice cream.

           “Is that… ice cream? How did you manage that?” asked an impressed Alisha.

           “Hmm, I should have of thought of this before. Alisha can’t see Seraphim,” commented Mikleo.

           “We uh…” I tried to come up with an answer.

           “We have our ways. Now, are we gonna eat? I can’t be the only one who’s hungry,” explained Velvet, saving me from an awkward explanation.

           “Oh, certainly. I apologize. Would you two set the table? I want to feed Sorey first,” said Alisha.

           “Sure,” I replied.

           I start grabbing bowls and utensils, enough for three. If I remember correctly, Malakhim don’t need to eat. Alisha starts filling a small bowl with soup. Meanwhile, Velvet fills another bowl with some of the ice cream and places a spoon in it.

           “Be sure to give Sorey some of the ice cream, it’ll help with his fever,” she suggested to Alisha, as she handed the bowl to her.

           “I will. This is very thoughtful of you.” Alisha grabs a spoon for the soup. Then she takes the bowl of ice cream with her free hand.

           “Don’t thank me. I’m not the one who came up with this.”

           “Yea, I did,” scowled Mikleo. Velvet looks over at him then walks over to the stove where the large pot of soup is sitting. Lailah walks over to the dining table.

           “Thank you, Thomas,” said Alisha.

           “Erm, don’t mention it,” I responded.

           Alisha takes both bowls and starts walking to the spare bedroom. Mikleo gets ahead of her and opens the door for her.

           “Huh?” wondered Alisha.

           “Something wrong?" I asked.

           “No… it’s nothing.”

           She enters the bedroom, and Mikleo follows. Velvet takes the large pot of soup to the table, and I finish setting the table. We both sit down, while Lailah remains standing. Velvet fills three bowls with soup and then starts eating.

           “Shouldn’t we wait for Alisha?” I asked.

           “I don’t think she’ll mind,” Velvet answered, and continues eating. I choose to wait for Alisha, since I don’t need to eat.

           “How does it…?” I was about to ask about the soup. Then I remember that all Velvet can taste is blood. “Uh, never mind.”

           She looks up at me, and puts her spoon down. “How do you know so much about me?”

           I start drumming my fingers on the table. This isn’t going to be easy.

           “I’ve… watched you. More exactly, I’ve watched from the day before you became a Therion, to the day you sealed yourself and Innominat away.”

           I still remember those two days...

           The day she lost everything: her brother Laphicet, her father figure Arthur, her entire village, and her innocence. Velvet’s village was overcome with Malevolence and Laphicet was not in their home. She desperately searched for her brother, while avoiding the daemons who were her neighbors and friends. Then she found him and Arthur outside the village by a forbidden pit, just as Arthur was about to kill Laphicet. He stabbed him and threw Laphicet’s corpse into the pit. Velvet jumped after him, desperately trying to save her brother’s body. She nearly succeeded too, managing to catch his body with her right arm and hang onto the edge of the pit with her left. Then Arthur slashed her left arm, and they fell in. Of course, that wasn’t some normal pit.

           Watching Arthur kill Laphicet, and then try to kill her filled Velvet with immense rage and grief. Her intense emotions and the pit’s powers combined, throwing her back into the world as a Therion. Velvet set her sights on Arthur, but the deamons from the village had found them. She viciously killed each deamon that got in her way, before returning her attention to Arthur. He then calmly told Velvet that she had just killed her entire village. In that moment, killing Arthur was all she cared about and she charged at him. The fight swiftly ended, and Arthur stood victorious thanks to his expert swordsmanship and the aid of his Malaks. However, he didn’t kill Velvet because he needed her to reawaken Innominat. So, he threw her into a prison cell until his plan was ready. Three years later, Velvet escaped with some help and went after Artorius, the man Arthur became. Turns out, Velvet didn’t know some key details about that awful day.

           Laphicet was terminally ill and secretly asked Artorius to sacrifice him to reawaken Innominat. Laphicet knew that Innominat could rid the world of Malevolence and would need the life of someone with high Resonance and free of Malevolence. Laphicet fit that requirement, and believed that he would accomplish more good for Velvet by giving his life to Innominat, than by waiting to die. When Artorius succeeded in reawakening Innominat, they told Velvet about Laphicet’s decision and that Innominat would grant him his dream. I think they left out the part where Innominat would rob humanity of their free will and emotions. By that point, Velvet had killed dozens maybe even hundreds of people, and burned several towns in Laphicet’s name. Now Innominat, in Laphicet’s body, was telling Velvet that everything she did went against his dreams. Velvet broke and nearly let Innominat devour her. That’s when Phi saved her.

           Phi was a Malak child slave when Velvet first found him. He didn’t even have a name, just a number. She took him with her because he bore a striking resemblance to Laphicet. At first, Velvet tried to deny both the grief and affection she was feeling towards Phi. But Velvet opened up to him, gave him a name, and took care of him. Over time, Velvet and her growing group of allies raised Phi from an obedient drone into an inquisitive, intelligent boy. I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that Phi sees Velvet as his older sister, and Velvet sees him as her youngest brother. When Velvet had given up, Phi convinced her that she had much more to her life than revenge, by using himself as the perfect example.

           Then came the day she gave everything up for Phi. She eventually succeeded in killing Artorius, but as she kneeled over him, with a sword in him, she shed a tear for him. Killing the man she once loved as family brought her no joy. Her quest was no longer vengeance; she wanted to stop Innominat. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be simple. Even though Innominat threatened everyone’s freedom, the world still needed him to keep Malevolence in check. To stop the rampaging Innominat and give the world a chance, Velvet sacrificed herself. She figured out that she could use her ability to feed off others, and Innominat’s constant hunger for Malevolence to keep them both in an eternal slumber. In a way, this meant she would be with Laphicet for all eternity. Then I put a copy of her with Laphicet, woke her up, and told her that everything she fought, cried, and bled for had been for naught.

           “Did you watch me the entire time?” Velvet demanded. Her question bought me out of my reverie. She’s grimacing at me.

           “No! No. I… didn’t watch you all the time.” That is technically true. Although, I did watch her bathe once. My cheeks start to burn up.

           “Hmph, you’re a terrible liar, Interloper.” Velvet starts eating again.

           “Indeed, and a pervert too!” declared Lailah, she’s smiling for some reason.

           “By the dimensions…” I said aloud while trying to hide my shame with my hands.

           “Is something wrong, Thomas?” questioned Alisha. By the higher dimensions! Can I get a break!?

           “He’s just remembering something shameful he did,” Velvet answered her. Thanks Velvet…

           “Do not fret over your past mistakes, Thomas. What is important is that you learned from them,” consoled Alisha.

           “Did you learn your lesson, _Thomas_?”

           I finally put my hands down and look up. I notice Mikleo standing by Lailah.

           “Yea, I did.”

           Alisha and I start eating. She compliments us on our cooking. The conversation stops and soon there’s just the sounds of utensils against bowls and the occasional slurping of soup.

           “Do you find out how that mob got past the guards?” Velvet asked. She had finished eating.

           “You do not need to worry about that,” replied Alisha.

           “Well, I’m already worried, and hearing some news would help with that,” I said, hoping to coax an answer out of her. Alisha frowns, and puts her spoon down.

           “Captain Maltran was not happy to see me at the barracks, however I did get some information from her. The knights in front of the church claim that the mob forced their way in, yet none of them have serious injuries. I do not want to believe that the knights let them in, however it is the only explanation that makes sense.”

           “Is this the first time something like this has happened?” asked Velvet.

           “Sadly… no,” sighed Alisha. “However, I have survived hardships before.” She starts smiling, that same pure smile she had at the church. “And as long as good people like you are around, I will overcome the next ones.”

           “Alisha has never been one to let something keep her down,” commented Lailah.

           “Sorey is like that too,” added Mikleo.

           I look over at them, then back to Alisha.

           “Thank you, for those kinds words,” I replied.

           “I mean it. You two are good people,” she added.

           “Hmph,” scoffed Velvet. Alisha looks at Velvet, but doesn’t say anything.

           We finish up dinner and start cleaning up. Alisha insists on doing it all herself, until I point out that it’ll be faster with all three of us. Velvet doesn’t seem to mind cleaning up. Mikleo and Lailah simply watch, I guess they don’t want to spook Alisha. Once we finish, Alisha lights a candle holder and takes it with her. She shows us to another spare bedroom that has two beds.

           “Is this sufficient? Or would you prefer separate bedrooms?” she asked us.

           “This’ll be fine,” replied Velvet. She enters the bedroom and I follow her. If she doesn’t have a problem with sharing a bedroom, then I don’t see a reason to take up another room from Alisha. Alisha comes in to light a couple candle stands in the room. Then she heads for the door.

           “The bathroom is down the hall on your left,” explained Alisha. “Good night!”

           She leaves us and closes the door. I hear her ascend some stairs and enter another room. I also hear the door to Sorey’s room open and then close. I guess that’s Mikleo, and Lailah.

           I examine the bedroom. There’s a couple of wardrobes, a desk, a small round table with two chairs, the beds themselves, a window with curtains, and the two lit candle stands. I look outside the window. It has a view of a garden, but it’s already night so I can’t make out much. I take my jacket off and hang it inside one of the wardrobes, then I walk over to one of the candle stands.

           “I’m going to sleep. Want to me blow them out?” I ask Velvet.

           “Sure,” Velvet answered. I blow out one, and walk over to the other. Before I do, I notice Velvet sitting on the floor next to the bed.

           “Aren’t you going to use the bed?”

           “I’m more comfortable this way. I’m sure you can figure out why.” Velvet brings her knees close to her and closes her eyes.

           She’s right. I remember how Velvet spent three years alone in a cell with no furniture. I can’t imagine her feeling comfortable laying down in a bed. I blow out the last candle stand and climb into the other bed. Sleep comes to me.

          


	4. Scars From Our Past

           I wake up to the sun shining on my face; someone opened the curtains while I was asleep. When I look over to where Velvet slept, all I find is an empty spot. I get out of bed, then look out the window and see the morning sun, sitting rather high in the sky. Wait… it’s almost noon. I retrieve my jacket from the wardrobe and leave the room. Outside, I don’t see anyone else and start heading to the bathroom to wash my face. But, the door is closed, and when I try the handle it doesn’t budge.

           “If you try peeking, I’ll tear out your eye,” Velvet threatened, from the other side of the door.

           I think she’s bluffing? Either way, I’m not going to test it.

           “Sorry. I didn’t know you were in there.”

           Velvet doesn’t reply. There might be a bathroom upstairs I can use.

           After ascending the stairs, I find myself in a wide hallway with closed doors on both sides. I start knocking on the door closest to me; I don’t want to embarrass myself again. No one answers, so I open it up. Inside is a study, and nothing resembling a bathroom. I close the door and try a different one. When I knock, there's no answer, again. Then I peek inside and find a spacious, well-furnished bedroom. Maybe it has a private bathroom?

           “Hello?” I called out.

           There’s no answer. I enter the room and close the door behind me. In the back, sits a hallway and I head there. At the end of it, I find an ornate bathroom. I use the nearest sink to wash my face, then I dry myself with a nearby towel. As I walk back through the bedroom, I notice a set of paintings. Feeling curious, I take a closer look.

           The first painting shows a woman sitting in a chair. She has blonde hair, wears a plain dress, and a small smile. The next painting depicts a man. He has silver hair, a decorated coat, and stands while posing with a sword at his belt. Although he doesn’t smile, I see a confident light in his eyes, and he seems about the same age as the woman. The final painting shows the man, the woman, and a small girl together. The girl sits on the woman’s lap, the woman sits in a chair and holds her, and the man stands behind the woman with his hand on her shoulder. The girl can’t be more than five years of age. She has a white dress, long and alabaster hair, and wears a pure smile. This must Alisha when she was a child, and those must be her parents. Where are they now?

           I start investigating the rest of the bedroom. Much like the spare bedroom Velvet and I slept in, it’s clean and neat. However, there's no sign anyone is using this room. Each wardrobes and dresser I check lacks any clothes and personal items. Except for one drawer: there’s a gold locket inside it. I pick it up, open it, and find an engraving of… a peony? There’s also an inscription.

           “To my fair lily, from your loyal iris.”

           I close the locket and put it back, making sure it looks exactly as I found it. Then I leave the room; that’s enough snooping around for today. I descend the stairs, walk past the bathroom, and into the sitting room. Lailah sits on a couch.

           “Good morning sleepy head! Or perhaps I should say good day?” she teased.

           “Hello, Lailah. Where’s Mikleo and Alisha?” I inquired.

           “Princess Alisha went out to fulfill her duties as a knight. Mikleo left to tell his grandfather what happened yesterday. I expect he’ll return soon, and Alisha by the evening.”

           “And Sorey is… still the same I assume?”

           “Correct. Alisha and Mikleo fed him before they left, so you won’t need to worry about that. Although, I do have some questions for you.”

           This doesn’t surprise me.

           “Why did you free Velvet, and why do you want to help us even though you are not of this world?” she asked.

           “Good questions.” I sit down on a comfy chair close to her and think about what to say.

           “Before I answer, how much do you know about Velvet?" I asked Lailah. "You mentioned that Maotelus talked about her.”

           “Lord Maotelus spoke very fondly of her. He told me that Velvet raised him, when he was very young, and he cares greatly about her, despite her… misdeeds… against innocent people, and her decision to kill Shepherd Artorius.”

           “That’s putting it lightly. She burned a trail of destruction in her quest to kill Artorius. You do know that he enslaved Malakhim, right? Sorry, you’re the one who wanted to ask _me_ questions, yet here I am asking _you_ questions.”

           “It’s fine, and yes, I do know that. I did not live through that time, however no Seraph who did can forget what happened.”   

           “Well, watching Velvet as she wrestled with her traumas and raw emotions made me… very sympathetic towards her. When she sacrificed herself to save everyone, I couldn’t help but feel wronged. She lost nearly everything, manages to redeem herself after killing countless people, and now she has to slumber for all eternity? It seemed so unjust. After watching so many bitter endings, I decided to give her a chance at a happy one.”

           “That’s very kind of you.”

           “Thanks. I spent a millennium of your years just finding a way to free Velvet. Then when I check on her world to make sure she can carve out a new life for herself, I find out that it is metaphorically on fire. I didn’t want to waste time looking for a perfect solution; your world couldn’t wait that long. So, I took a quick look around to find someone knowledgeable about what’s happening. I found you by chance. You happened to be in the largest church, in one of the largest cities, on a world where faith is very important.”

            Lailah nods at this. I continue.

           “I knew that Velvet could help with fixing your world’s problems, and maybe in doing so she would learn enough about what’s changed to build a new life. So, I freed her and asked her to help. She agreed, and now here we are.”

           “Heh,” I chuckled at myself. “I want to save a world just so I can give one person a chance at happiness… That’s either extremely altruistic or extremely selfish.”

           “Regardless of whether your motives are selfish or selfless, you are doing good because you want to. That it is something everyone should aspire for,” consoled Lailah.

           I smile at that. “You’re very good at offering guidance.”

           “Thank you,” Lailah smiled back.

           We hear a door open, and see Velvet come out of the bathroom. Her long black hair is wet and she’s busy drying it with a towel. Ah, she was taking a bath earlier.

           “Do you want help with that?” Lailah asked Velvet.

           “I can manage,” responded Velvet.

           “Are you sure? I know how hard it is to dry long hair, even with Seraphim Artes.”

           Now that she mentions it, I notice that Lailah’s hair is quite long. It ends around her waist, despite having it done in a ponytail. Although anyone’s hair compared to Velvet’s would come up short. I eye the ground near Velvet’s feet and see that her hair barely stays off the floor.

           “Alright, just don’t burn it,” answered Velvet.

           She hands Lailah her towel and sits on the couch next to her. Lailah takes the towel and her hands start to glow. She starts carefully drying Velvet’s hair.

           “Lailah, are daemon and Malak antiquated terms?” I asked. Lailah focuses on drying Velvet’s hair, although she does answer me.

           “Daemon, yes. We call them Hellions now. As for Malak, not exactly. It does carry special meaning. Malakhim refer to Seraphim who wanted to live among humans back when it was unusual to do so. But in the past centuries, Seraphim decided they no longer need to make that distinction.”

           “What changed their minds?” questioned Velvet.

           “When Malakhim were freed from their enslavement under Artorius, Lord Maotelus worked to convince them that all Seraphim should work with humanity. Most were resistant to his cause, but eventually Lord Maotelus and the other Lords swayed both Malakhim and other Seraphim.”

           Velvet smiles, until she sees me looking at her.

           Lailah continues. “With many Seraphim and Malakhim now working side by side, there is no longer a need to call each other by different names.”

            I sit and absorb this information. Phi sure has been busy this last millennium. Within minutes Lailah is done drying Velvet’s hair.

           “Do you want me to braid your hair? I think that would look beautiful,” offered Lailah.

           “I asked you to dry my hair, not style it.” Velvet takes out a couple of white hair ties and puts them on near the bottom of her hair. Then she gets up.

           “I’m going to take a look around the city,” declared Velvet.

           “If you want, I can guide you around,” offered Lailah.

           “No. I doubt Interloper can watch Sorey by himself.” Well that’s a rude excuse…

           “I can handle Sorey, Velvet. But, go ahead,” I told her.

           Velvet heads out the front door. I watch her from the window as she walks through the front yard, and out of sight. Then I see Mikleo walk into view. He looks in the direction Velvet went and then walks towards Alisha’s mansion. He notices us, and Lailah and I wave at him. Mikleo enters through the front door.

           He greets us. “Hello.”

           “Good day Mikleo, how did your conversation with your grandfather go?” asked Lailah.

           Mikleo looks at me with suspicion. After a moment, he looks back at Lailah and answers her question.

           “He was surprisingly ok with what happened, saying that he knew this day would come. I talked with him some more, than I said my goodbyes to everyone at home. There’s something I want to ask you, Thomas.”

           He locks his eyes on me. “Why are you and Velvet together?”

           “Uh… do you mean like romantically or…?

           “What? No!” exclaimed a confused Mikleo. “I mean, why are you traveling together?”

           “I feel like I’m repeating myself… Do you want the long version or the short version?”

           “Short. Then I’ll decide if I want the long version.”

           “Short version: I watched Velvet go through the most pivotal moments of her life. That includes when she lost nearly everyone close to her, and managed to redeem herself despite killing a lot of people. I ended up feeling sympathetic towards her and wanted to give her a chance at a better life. Now she’s traveling with me while I try and accomplish that.”

           “Who did she kill?”

           I ponder whether I should tell Mikleo Velvet’s life story. Something tells me she would dislike that.

           “You know what? If you want the long version, or more details, ask her yourself. I doubt Velvet would be comfortable with me telling other people her whole story,” I admitted.

           “Because she has something to hide?”

           “Because I think her past still hurts her. And I don’t want to make her go over it until she’s ready.”

           Mikleo puts his hand on his chin and looks away. He’s thinking about something. After a few moments, he looks back at me.

            “You called yourself an extra-dimensional being earlier, what did you mean by that?”

           “Oh… well. I can’t actually give you a good answer to that. My earliest memory is waking up in an empty expanse filled with small shining orbs. It’s completely devoid of any other life, and I’ve never met anyone else in there. Eventually, I realize this is some sort of limbo universe and each orb is a window into another universe. I spent a long time watching other universes before I finally felt comfortable enough to visit one. That was… kinda scary at first… I remember…”

           Mikleo interrupts me. “I think... you said enough to answer my question.”

           “Oh.”

           “Perhaps some other time, you can tell us about these universes, Thomas,” offered Lailah.

           “Well, if you want to hear about them, then sure.”

           “Sorey would love that. Anyway, did Velvet go out by herself?” asked Mikleo.

           “Yea, I think she wanted some time alone. I wouldn’t worry about her. I doubt she’ll cause any trouble.”

           “I hope you’re right.”

           Mikleo doesn’t have any more questions. Lailah offers to read our fortunes using a set of papers that she pulls out from… somewhere. Both our fortunes aren’t particularly interesting, just that we will travel together on a long journey. I don’t need a fortune teller to know that. When I ask Lailah where she obtains the papers, she doesn’t give me a straight answer. “Someplace special” she says. Wait… does she mean her…? No… wait… that wouldn’t make sense. There’s no way anyone could fit an infinite number of papers there. She probably conjures them with some kind of magic.

           Evening comes, Velvet returns from her walk, and Alisha comes back from working as a knight. Velvet reheats the remainder of the soup, while I make small talk with Alisha as we wait.

           “Thomas, do you believe in the Seraphim?” Alisha asked me.

           “Hmm, yea. They’re important to all our lives. Although I don’t really know much about them,” I replied.

           “Really? Have you at least heard of the Awakening of the Five Lords?”

           “Well... no. The Five Lords are the five Seraphim that guide the others and preside over the elements, right?”

           “They are. The five lords are Hyanoa, Musiphe, Eumacia, Amenoch, and Maotelus. Lord Maotelus is their leader. Many believe they’ve gone into slumber again, and use that as an excuse to neglect their faith in the Seraphim. However, I believe that if they are slumbering, then we need to help them by staying strong in our beliefs. What do you think?”

           “You were… going to tell me about the Awakening of the Five Lords?”

          “I apologize. Long ago, all the Lords fell into slumber because humanity lost their faith in the Seraphim. Without their guidance, Malevolence creeped into the world, bringing about an age of fear. At the time, only the Abbey could fight the Hellions that spawned from the Malevolence. Shepherd Artorius formed and led it. He and the Abbey fought valiantly against the Hellions. However, he knew that without the Five Lords Malevolence would overwhelm the world. So, he sought to reawaken them. Unfortunately, the Lord of Calamity opposed his efforts.”

           I notice a few key issues with Alisha’s story. She doesn’t mention Innominat, how Artorius and the Abbey enslaved Seraphim for use as weapons, and how Artorius wanted to awaken Innominat to rob humanity of their emotions and free will.

           “In the final battle, Shepherd Artorius sacrificed his life to both seal away the Lord of Calamity and awaken the Five Lords, bringing peace…”

           **CRASH!!!**

           Velvet’s fist went through the wall.

           “That’s a **_LIE_** **!!** Artorius tried to **_enslave_ ** humanity!!” screamed Velvet.

           “Velvet, please, don’t be angry at Alisha,” I tried to console her.

           “What are you talking about!?” began Alisha. “Shepherd Artorius was a hero…”

           “He **_killed_ ** his **_son_** _,_ threw his **_sister_ ** into **_prison_** , and **_enslaved_ ** Seraphs!!! **No hero would do that!!!** ”

           Velvet doesn’t say any more, but she’s fuming. Lailah goes over to her, and puts her hand on Velvet’s shoulder. She roughly casts it aside, she storms out the front door, and **_slams_ ** it behind her.

           “Wait here Alisha, I’m going to try calming her down,” I told her. I look at Lailah, and she understands. She heads for the front door.

           “Let me come with you. I want to apologize to her,” replied Alisha.

           “You don’t need to, but more importantly, I don’t think she wants to hear it right now.” Alisha hesitates, then nods at me. Lailah and I leave through the front door.

           Even with her head start, we easily spot Velvet because she keeps shoving people aside. Lailah and I run to catch up to her, but Velvet quickens her pace as we near her.

           “Velvet! Wait!!” I called out. She eventually stops at a corner, her back facing us. When we reach her, she whirls around.

           “What do you want!?”

           “I want to make sure you don’t do anything rash,” I explained.

           “I’m **_fine_** _ **!!** ” _Her rage filled eyes glare at me, and they almost scare me.

           “Velvet,” Lailah said softly. Velvet locks her eyes on Lailah. “Shepherd Artorius died a thousand years ago. That time is filled with great chaos and upheaval. Humanity needed someone to look up to.”

           “He’s **_not_ ** a hero!”

           “I know that, but very few people back then knew the truth. Isn’t that right?”

           Velvet sighs. “Yes…”

           “Humanity’s ancestors passed down what they believed is true, and what they believed is that Shepherd Artorius is a hero who died stopping the Lord of Calamity. Lord Maotelus was always sad about how humanity remembers Artorius as a hero, yet remembers you as the Lord of Calamity.”

           Velvet’s rage finally dies down. All that’s left now is her grief. Lailah and I walk up to her, placing our hands on her shoulders.

           “Come on Velvet,” I murmured. “Alisha wants to apologize.” Velvet merely nods. Then she hangs her head.

           We slowly walk back to Alisha’s mansion. Alisha opens the door for us and we head inside. She doesn’t say anything to Velvet, and Mikleo stands in the sitting room. He’s looking at Velvet, however I don’t see any suspicion or anger in his eyes. Just pity.

           “I… want to sleep,” mumbled Velvet.

           “That’s fine,” soothed Lailah.

           Lailah and I take her to our shared bedroom. Velvet sits down on the bed, and doesn’t say another word. We leave her and I quietly close the door. Alisha asks about Velvet, and I tell her that she needs to rest. She understands, and doesn’t ask about Velvet for the rest of the day. We head back to the dining room, and eat some soup in silence. Mikleo is quiet too; I suppose he’s still absorbing what happened.

           We finish dinner, clean the dishes, and Alisha bids me good night. I quietly head to the other spare bedroom and check on Sorey. He’s still unconscious and probably had the best evening out of all of us. I enter our shared bedroom where Velvet is. She’s now sitting on the floor, with her knees drawn close, and eyes closed. I quietly climb into the other bed, and close my eyes.

           I hope Velvet gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Sorey will finally wake up and there'll be less drama.


	5. A Fledgling Shepherd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally feel comfortable adding Sorey as a character tag.
> 
> Made some small additions to Velvet's and Interloper's conversation about Sorey.

           Thankfully, nothing dramatic happens the next day. Everyone is polite to each other, especially to Velvet. Velvet even helps Alisha patch up the the hole she made in the kitchen, but neither of them bring up what triggered Velvet. On the following day, while Lailah, Velvet, Alisha, and I are in the kitchen, I hear Mikleo exclaim.

           “Sorey!”

           “Uh… I’m going to check on Sorey,” I announced. I head over to his bedroom and open the door.

           “Mikleo? Where am I?” Sorey mumbled.

           “Alisha, Velvet, Sorey’s awake!” I told the others.

           Alisha puts down a spatula and dashes over. Velvet calmly places a knife down on the cutting board, and walks over with Lailah. Alisha runs past me to the side of Sorey’s bed

           “Sorey! Thank the Lords!” cried Alisha.

           “Alisha? What’s going on?” asked a bewildered Sorey.

           “You collapsed, and developed a high fever. You have been unconscious for the last three days. I was… We were really worried about you.”

           Lailah, Velvet, and I crowd around Sorey’s bed. He looks up at us.

           “Hi Lailah! Aren’t you the two from the church?”

           “Sorey, Alisha can’t see Seraphim, remember?” reminded Mikleo.

           “Are you still feverish?” Alisha feels Sorey’s forehead. “Those two are Velvet and Thomas. They helped fight off the mob in the church.”

           “Oh, right. I remember now,” Sorey sits up.

           “Sorey, take it easy. You should save your energy.”

           **GRUMBLE**

           That came from Sorey’s stomach…

           Mikleo laughs. “Well if you’re that hungry, then I’m sure you’re fine.”

           “Uh, do you have anything to eat?” smiled Sorey.

           “Sure, right this way,” Alisha also smiled.

           We head back into the kitchen. Good thing we were almost done making breakfast. After we finish cooking, we set the table for four. But, Sorey stops us.

           “We should set some plates for Mikleo and Lailah,” he suggested.

           “Sorey, don’t tell me you have short-term memory now. Besides, we don’t need to eat,” reminded Mikleo.

           “I’m serious Mikleo, you two should enjoy breakfast with us.”

           I look over at Alisha, she’s… very confused. Then, something clicks in her head.

           “Sorey, are you talking with Seraphim?” she asked.

           “Yea! I’m talking with my best friend Mikleo, and over there is Lailah, the Lady of the Lake.” He points at Lailah and she smiles.

           “Uh…” I mumbled before Alisha… exploded.

           “ **The Lady of the Lake** **is here?!** ” She whirls around and bows in the direction that Sorey pointed.

           “Lady of the Lake!! Please excuse my ignorance, and I apologize if I have offended you!!”

           “You’ve been very cordial, and one of the most faithful citizens in Ladylake. If anything, I should be thanking you, Princess Alisha,” responded Lailah.

           “She says you haven’t offended her, and she’s grateful for how faithful you’ve been,” translated Sorey.

           Alisha stands up, then bows towards the table. Good guess too, Mikleo is standing next to it.

           “Seraph Mikleo!! I must also apologize to you for my ignorance, and for anything I have done to offend you!!”

           “Sorey, would you get her to stop bowing?” asked Mikleo.

           “Mikleo says you don’t need to be so formal to him, and that you don’t need to apologize,” translated Sorey. Alisha stands up.

           “I didn’t say that.”

           “Do you actually want her to apologize?”

           “Well… no. But, I’d prefer it if what you told her was accurate.”

           Alisha turns to Velvet and me. “I apologize if this seems so strange to you. The Seraphim have…”

           “We can see Seraphim,” Velvet interrupted.

           “ **What?!** ”

           “Wow, that’s great!” grinned Sorey.

           “Seriously Velvet?” I asked. “It’s going be really awkward now that Alisha knows this and can’t communicate with Mikleo and Lailah.”

           “This explains the ice cream, and why the door to Sorey’s room opened for me…” whispered Alisha.

           “Actually, there is a way for Alisha to communicate with us, even though she doesn’t have enough Resonance,” explained Lailah.

           “Really?” asked Sorey. “I want to try that!”

           “You’ll need to hold Alisha’s hand.”

           “Alisha! Would you come here for a moment? I want to hold your hand.”

           Unsurprisingly, Alisha doesn’t move.

           “You sound like a creep who wants to touch her,” commented Velvet.

           “I just want to help her talk with Mikleo and Lailah,” insisted Sorey.

           “Is this… some sort of ritual?” wondered Alisha.

           “Sort of. It might help you speak with my friends,” answered Sorey.

           Alisha walks over to Sorey, and hesitantly extends her hand. Sorey places both his hands on hers.

           “Princess Alisha, can you hear me?” inquired Lailah. Alisha doesn’t say anything. “Sorey, try closing your eyes, and have Alisha do the same.”

           “Alisha, would you close your eyes for a moment?” requested Sorey.

           Alisha complies, and then Sorey closes his eyes.

           “Alisha, can you hear me?” asked Mikleo.

           “Thomas, did you say that?” wondered Alisha.

           “No, that was Mikleo,” I told her.

           Alisha opens her eyes. “Wait, really?!”

           “Alisha, you have keep your eyes closed for this to work.”

           She closes her eyes again.

           Mikleo introduces himself. “Alisha, my name is Mikleo. I’m a water Seraph.”

          “Seraph Mikleo, this is such an honor to speak with you!” gushed Alisha.

           “Like Sorey said, you don’t need to be so formal with me,” blushed Mikleo.

           “I am terribly sorry,” apologized Alisha.

           Mikleo blushes even deeper.

           “Princess Alisha, I am Lailah, you know me as the Lady of the Lake. I want to thank you for staying strong in your faith to the Seraphim. I have watched many of the once deeply faithful people of Ladylake turn away from me and other Seraphim. Yet despite never living through the times when Seraphim blessed this world, you still stayed firm in your beliefs.”

           Alisha puts on her pure smile, and I see tears forming at her eyes.

           “You are very welcome, Lady of the Lake. I… cannot express how happy I am to hear this… ” Alisha sniffles.

           “Oh brother…” Velvet mumbled.

           Sorey opens his eyes and releases Alisha’s hand.

           “Alisha, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” worried Sorey.

           Alisha opens her eyes and starts wiping away her tears.

           “No… no, I just…”

           **GROWL!!!**

Mikleo laughs. “Sorey’s stomach has spoken! It said, ‘Feed me human! I hunger!’”

           “Shut up Mikleo,” jested Sorey.

           “We should get you some food,” smiled Alisha.

           We set the table for six, and start dividing the food; we only planned to feed four people. I offer up my entire portion to Mikleo and Lailah, and Alisha offers to do the same. Sorey tries to convince her to eat a full meal, and she tries to compromise by giving up half her food to Mikleo and Lailah. Then, Mikleo puts all of Alisha’s food back in one plate and hands it back to her. She jumps when he does this, eliciting a small chuckle from Velvet. Sorey then explains that Seraphim don’t need to eat. We eventually figure out how to divide the food: Sorey gets a large portion; Alisha, Velvet, and I get a medium portion; and Lailah, and Mikleo get a small portion. We finally start eating.

           “This is good!” Sorey complimented. “Did you all make it?”

           “Interloper didn’t really do much,” Velvet commented.

           “Thomas helped quite a bit. Also, why did you call him that?” wondered Alisha.

           “Oh, that’s her nickname for me. I kind of… barged in on her life,” I explained.

           “Then you two are good friends?”

           “No,” Velvet replied. Well that’s cold…

           “After what Thomas did for you? I am shocked you say that Velvet,” confessed Alisha.

           “You asked if we’re good friends. It’s hard to call Interloper a good friend when we met just a few days ago,” answered Velvet.

           “That’s a reasonable assessment,” I concluded. “Hmm, Sorey?”

           “Yea?” he looks up at me.

           “Are you from Ladylake, or elsewhere?”

           “I’m not from Ladylake, I actually grew up in a place called…”

           “Sorey!” interrupted Mikleo.

           “Mikleo, Thomas and Velvet are trustworthy. After all, they helped fight off that mob back in the church.”

           Mikleo stares at Sorey for a few moments.

           Then he sighs. “Alright Sorey.”

           “I’m from Elysia, it’s a village of Seraphim past the Aroundight Forest.”

           Hmm, that must be the forest west of the city. I thought something was odd about it earlier…

           “That explains why I felt like I was being watched there,” Alisha commented. She frowns and thinks about something.

           “I take it you and Alisha have met before?” I asked.

           “Alisha was examining some ruins near home. I found her there, while exploring with Mikleo. I showed her around Elysia, then… Mikleo and I uh… escorted her home to Ladylake… the following day!”

           Wow, Sorey is bad at lying. Not only did he gloss over something important, I distinctly recall Mikleo asking Sorey, “Haven’t you ever wondered why Gramps never let you visit a human settlement before?” So, why would Sorey, who’s never been allowed to visit a human settlement, suddenly be allowed to escort Alisha to Ladylake?

           “She told me about the Sacred Blade Festival, and I wanted to see it for myself.”

           “I was against that,” reminded Mikleo.

           “Hey, it turned ok in the end didn’t it?”

           “Did it though? You’re Lailah’s vessel now. You know how important that is right? As Gramps put it…”

           “‘To be a Seraph’s vessel is to put their life in your hands,’” recounted Sorey. “I know…”

           I look back at Alisha, expecting her to be confused, but she’s still lost in thought.

           “You’re not just my vessel, Sorey,” started Lailah. “You have also taken on the duty of the Shepherd.”

           “You did what?!” exclaimed Mikleo.

           “I uh… was gonna tell you that,” smiled Sorey.

           “What were you thinking?!”

           Sorey drops his smile. “I was thinking that I needed to stop that mob of Hellions at the church! And forming a pact with Lailah was the best way to do that!”

           Alisha snaps back to reality.

           “Do you really think you have what it takes to be the Shepherd?” demanded Velvet. “Could you even beat one Hellion by yourself? You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

           Velvet gets up, heads into our shared bedroom, and shuts the door behind her.

           “What was that about?” Sorey asked.

           “Don’t worry about it too much, Velvet’s like that,” answered Mikleo.

           “I wish I knew why Velvet is like this. Thomas, can you explain?” inquired Alisha.

           I sigh. “Velvet has had a hard life. Don’t take everything she says too personally.”

           “I believe you would be a good Shepherd, Sorey. You have the kindness and courage needed for such a heroic role.”

           “You really think so Alisha?” wondered Sorey.

           “Of course!”

           The conversation doesn’t cover much of interest after that. Just a few miscellaneous questions from Alisha about Lailah and Mikleo, plus some discussion about this world’s legends. Seems like that’s something Sorey and Alisha both love. They talk about the Awakening of the Five Lords. Sorey particularly likes that story, especially how Shepherd Artorius accomplished so much “good” for the world. This might be a problem…

           We finish lunch and start cleaning up. Sorey wants to apologize to Velvet, so he knocks on the door to our bedroom. She doesn’t let him in, and Sorey comes back to the dining room. I decide now is a good time to check on her. So, I walk over to our bedroom door and knock on it.

           “Who is it?” Velvet asked.

           “It’s me, Interloper.”

           I think I hear Velvet sigh. “Come in.”

           I enter the room, and close the door behind me. Velvet stands by the window, looking at me.

           “If you want me to apologize to Sorey, I’m not going to,” Velvet told me.

           “Actually, I wasn’t going to ask you to do that. I think you’re right to be frustrated with him.” Velvet raises an eyebrow. “Although, I would have liked it if you didn’t just leave like that. I wasn’t expecting much from Sorey, given his young age. But he’s just so…”

           “Naive?”

           “Yea, and childish.”

          “No kidding… Sorey takes on the role of humanity’s hero just because he wanted to stop a few Hellions? He has no idea what he got himself into..."

        “You’re not getting any argument from me. Listen, you probably hate this, but if the only way we’ll get Lailah to help us is by working with Sorey, then so be it. Lailah seems very capable and knowledgeable. Just having her help would make up for having to metaphorically hold Sorey’s hands.”

           Velvet thinks about what I said. I continue.

           “Mikleo will probably tag along, since he and Sorey are best friends. At least Mikleo is sharp. While you were out taking a walk, he asked me why I was traveling with you.”

           “He’s smart to distrust me. I’m not a good person.”

           “I trust you more than I trust Sorey, and he’s a good person.”

           “Then you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” She smiles for some reason.

           “Are you…  joking?”

           Velvet chuckles.

           “Ah, you are. Well, will you be ok working with Sorey?”

           Velvet thinks for a few moments. “Plans must be solid, and reactions flexible.”

           That sounded familiar…

           “So… you’re ok with it?”

           She nods and we leave the bedroom. The others have already finished cleaning the dishes and are in the sitting room.

           “Sorey, there’s something we want to ask you, in private,” I announced.

           “Sure thing, Thomas.” replied Sorey.

           “Alisha should hear this too,” recommended Lailah .

           “Uh, are you sure? You know what I’m about to ask,” I replied.

           “Princess Alisha is not only faithful to the Seraphim, but also a determined fighter. She will be able to help with the Shepherd’s duty.”

           “Wait, Thomas, what are you going to ask?” wondered Sorey.

           “I think I know...” mumbled Mikleo.

           “Well, I trust your judgement Lailah. Sorey, would you help reawaken the Five Lords, end this massive war, and cleanse your world of Malevolence?”

           “What? I… I…” stuttered Sorey.

           “You and Velvet… were not at the festival by chance, were you?” Alisha asked. Good to see she’s catching on.

           “No,” answered Velvet.

           “I’ll do it!” announced Sorey.

           “Sorey, have you lost your mind?!” demanded Mikleo.

           “I won’t abandon this duty! Back home, Alisha said this war is the worst the world has seen. If the Five Lords really are asleep, then the Malevolence in the world will never get under control. I’d be a terrible person for refusing to help, especially when I’ve a chance to make a difference! Artorius Collbrande didn’t become the Shepherd because he wanted to, he became the Shepherd because he needed to!"

           Uh oh...

           I look over at Velvet. She’s clenching her fists.

           “Sorey… why is it that birds fly?” she asked.

           That’s the same question Artorius once asked her. If I remember correctly, his answer was it’s because that is what birds must do.

           “Huh? I never thought about that…” replied Sorey.

           He thinks for a minute.

           “I guess it’s because they want to? If I had wings, then I’d love to use them.”

           Velvet relaxes her hands. “Good answer.”

           “I’m not letting you do this by yourself, Sorey,” insisted Mikleo. “Gramps told me that there’d come a day when you would embark on an important journey. He also wanted me to go with you.”

           “Mikleo…” began Sorey.

           “You really think I’m going to let you travel around the human world by yourself? You barely know a thing about it, outside of what you’ve read.”

           “You don’t know much about the human world either.”

           “At least I can read a map the right way,” teased Mikleo.

           “Hey! That was only one time and it was the first time I was reading it!”

           “I want to come with you, Sorey!” announced Alisha.

           “Wait, Alisha. Aren’t you a princess? If you left your kingdom then…”

           “Do not call me that! Even though I have inherited that title, I have not earned it. In truth, I am only a knight. After my father passed away, an interim government was formed. Until I prove myself worthy of the throne, I will remain a knight.”

           “Are you sure you want this Alisha?” I asked. “This is not some romantic quest or fantasy adventure. The journey will be dangerous; you may even die.”

           “All my parents and I have known is a world engulfed in war. I have seen neighbors, friends, even my mother lose their life because of it. I want to see a Hyland that does not live in a constant state of war! I want to see the people cherish those around them, not mourn those they have lost!”

           Alisha’s eyes are filled with determination. She should meet Frisk.

           “It doesn’t matter how badly you want to help, Alisha. Without Seraphim Artes or the power of purification, you’ll endanger yourself,” rebuked Sorey.

           “Please, Sorey!” urged Alisha.

           “There is a way for Alisha to gain that power. If she entered into a pact with you and became your Squire, then she too could purify Malevolence,” explained Lailah.

           “Really? How would that work?” questioned Sorey.

           “First, you’ll need to take her hand again. Then I can proceed with the ritual. You will also need a true name for Alisha, in the ancient tongue.”

           Sorey thinks for a few moments, then looks at Alisha.

           “Alisha, if you want to help me. You’ll first have to become my Squire.”

           “I will,” responded Alisha.

           “I’ll need to hold your hand again.”

           Alisha lets Sorey hold her hand, and Lailah walks over to them. Next, she places her hands on both their hands. Lailah’s hands began to glow, and she begins reciting.

           “A new bud forms on the holy branch. Its flowers bring fruit. Its fruit begets seeds. The circle of destiny turns once more! Give life unto the will of the Shepherd, and let it be proof of their bond. Thy true name as a Squire shall be…”

           “Melphis Amekia!” shouted Sorey.

           A ring of silver-green flames appears above the three of them, it drops over them and then there’s a bright flash. I blink, and the ring is gone.

           Alisha looks at Lailah. “Are you… the Lady of the Lake?”

           Well, that’s convenient…

           Lailah smiles. “I am, Princess Alisha. It is an honor to finally speak with you like this. But please, call me Lailah. We will be working together with the Shepherd, after all."

           Alisha looks around, then she spots Mikleo. “And you must be Mikleo!”

           “I am. You’re… not gonna bow again are you?” he asked.

           “Do you not want me to?”

           “Mikleo gets embarrassed when people flatter him,” Sorey explained. “I remember when he made me an ice cream sundae for the first time. I called it the best thing ever, and he couldn’t stop blushing for a whole hour!”

           “It wasn’t a whole hour, just… a few minutes,” blushed Mikleo.

           I start laughing and everyone else looks at me. I hold back my laughter and start explaining.

           “Sorry, it’s just… we have the Shepherd, the Princess, the Lady of the Lake, a water Seraph, Velvet, and I together. We’re about to embark on a journey to save the world, and here we are reminiscing about childhood memories.”

           I start laughing again. Velvet chuckles, and Lailah starts giggling. Sorey and Alisha laugh, then Mikleo does too.

           Saving the world with companions like these is sure to be fun.


	6. Duty and Revelations

        After we finally stop laughing, Lailah asks us to come outside with her. We follow her to the edge of the city. From here, we can view the entire lake the city sits on. The lake stretches far into the distance, and I can barely make out the shoreline.  
  
        “The Shepherd’s duty is not a precise set of rules, but rather an overarching guideline.” Lailah began. “He or she is to cleanse Malevolence and resist its return. However, in many eras there is also the Lord of Calamity. He or she always acts against the Shepherd, and possesses great strength. That is no exception today. While I do not know the identity of the current Lord of Calamity, I do know that he or she resides somewhere in the Rolance Empire.”  
  
        “The air seems heavy, is that because of the Malevolence?” asked Sorey.  
  
       “Correct. Now that you are my vessel, I am your Prime Lord and can bestow upon you and your Squires certain powers. This includes the Flames of Purification and the ability to sense Malevolence.”  
  
        “I can feel it too…” commented Alisha.  
  
        “Regarding my powers of purification, I must confess something. I only have the it due to an oath I made with Lord Maotelus. There are certain topics I am forbidden from revealing to others. If I do, I will lose the Flames of Purification.”  
  
        “Topics like what?” asked Sorey.  
  
        “Did you ask something? I think a bird flew by my ear.”  
  
       “If she told us, she’d break her oath, Sorey,” explained Mikleo.  
  
        Lailah continues. “Lord Maotelus learned that Seraphim, with the hopes and beliefs of humans, could both cleanse a land of its Malevolence and keep it from returning. A Seraph which protects an area is called the Lord of the Land. He or she does so by placing a domain over the region. Before I became your vessel, I was Ladylake’s Lord, and did my best to protect it and the surrounding lands. Unfortunately…”  
  
        “Too many of the Ladylake’s citizens have lost their faith in the Seraphim, and as a result you can no longer stop the Malevolence,” finished Alisha.  
  
         “That is correct. Fortunately, the Malevolence hanging over Ladylake is thin enough that Sorey, you, and I can purify it all. But we must find someone to rekindle the people’s faith in Seraphim, and find a new Lord of the Land. Otherwise the Malevolence will build up again.”  
  
       “I don’t suppose you know someone who can get citizens to believe in the Seraphim again, do you?” asked Mikleo.  
  
        “I’m afraid not. I do know of a Seraph who could replace me as Lord of the Land. Unfortunately, she has fallen to Malevolence.”  
  
        “Captain Maltran might be able to help us find a reliable priest. She knows many members of the Church,” suggested Alisha.  
  
        “Lailah, what was your vessel before me?” wondered Sorey.  
  
        “The Sacred Blade you pulled from the stone. It is not a decorative piece, but actually a divine artifact created by other Seraphim. Before we leave Ladylake, you should take it with you,” answered Lailah.  
  
        “What about this Seraph you mentioned? Where is she?” questioned Velvet.  
  
        “Last I knew, she was in the Galahad Sanctuary. But that place was overcome with Malevolence about twenty years ago. Now it is filled with Hellions.”  
  
        “That was around the time Hyland saw a rush of refugees from Lastonbell… The Sanctuary has been closed off to all citizens since then,” commented Alisha.  
  
        “We should look for a reputable priest first, we’re already in Ladylake,” suggested Mikleo.  
  
        “Good idea. Alisha, where would we find Captain Maltran?” asked Sorey.  
  
        “She will be in the church. Today is traditionally a day of prayer and respite.”  
  
        We start walking to the church. A few people wave at Alisha as we pass them. I also notice some people whispering to each other as they spot us. I suppose they’re talking about Sorey. He did pull the Sacred Blade from its resting place, after all. Within a few minutes, we reach the church.  
  
        A pair of knights stand at the front doors, and they both acknowledge Alisha as we enter. The inside of the church is… rather empty. Only a few dozen people are here, and the church can easily fit a couple hundred. Close to the main altar, I spot a familiar woman with red hair.  
  
        “There’s Captain Maltran,” Alisha pointed her out. “We should wait until she finishes her prayers, so let’s… Wait, Velvet! Where are you going?”  
  
        Velvet walks straight up to Maltran, but Alisha stops her before she can get close enough. The rest of us catch up.  
  
        “What are you doing?” Alisha asked.  
  
        “What’s more important? Letting her finish her prayers or finding someone to help fix the Malevolence in the city?” Velvet responded.  
  
        “We can afford to wait a few minutes for Captain Maltran to finish her prayers. Why are you so impatient?”  
  
        “Maybe because people’s lives are more important than someone’s private time?”  
  
        “This is not just someone’s ‘private time!’ Captain Maltran is a devout lady and her prayers…”  
  
        “Princess Alisha? What’s the matter?” asked Maltran.  
  
        “Captain Maltran!” blurted Alisha. Well, at least we have her attention now.  
  
        “Hmm, aren’t you Velvet? Alisha told me a little about you. Ah, you must be Sorey!” Maltran smiles.  
  
        “It’s nice to meet you again.” Sorey offers his hand and Maltran firmly shakes it.  
  
        “Princess Alisha told me that you pulled the Sacred Blade from its stone. You have several of my knights and even myself intrigued. Legend says that only someone worthy of the title Shepherd may pull the Blade from its resting place.”  
  
        “I can’t say that I deserve that title,” smiled Sorey.  
  
        “Can we get to the point?” demanded Velvet.  
  
        “Oh right! Sorry… Captain Maltran, would you happen to know of a trustworthy priest who could rekindle people’s faith in the Seraphim?”  
  
        “Hmm, you pull out the Sacred Blade and now you want to strengthen the people’s belief in the Seraphim? Are you sure you’re not the Shepherd?” teased Maltran.  
  
        “Well…”  
  
        “Regardless, I must admit that very few priests in Ladylake truly believe in the Seraphim anymore. The only one I know of is Father Bruenor. However, he has not been allowed to lead this church in prayer as he lacks seniority.”  
  
        “Would you persuade Archbishop Nathael to allow him to do so?” asked Alisha.  
  
        “I have tried several times in the past, and he always rejects my requests. But in the past, there has never been rumors of a new Shepherd in Ladylake. I believe I can rally up a petition to sway the Archbishop.”  
  
        “Thank you so much Captain Maltran!”  
  
        “Do not celebrate so soon, young knight. The battle is yet to be fought,” advised Maltran. She bids us a good day, and leaves the church.  
  
        “Now we should go to the Galahad Sanctuary and purify the Seraph there,” said Sorey.  
  
        “Sorey, hold on. How good is your swordsmanship?” asked Velvet.  
  
        “Well, I’ve read a lot of manuals on swordsmanship and practiced against Mikleo. I mean, I’m probably no soldier but…”  
  
        “You’ll have to be better than that if we’re fighting against Hellions. Alisha, do you have any training equipment?”  
  
        “I do have training swords and spears, plus spare armor. Why? Do you want to spar against Sorey?” she asked back.  
  
        “Is this really necessary?” questioned Mikleo. “Lailah, Thomas, and I can use Seraphim Artes, and Alisha trained as a knight.”  
  
        “If Sorey has to rely on us to protect him, then he’s only going to be a liability. I need to know that we can rely on him too,” replied Velvet.  
  
        “Wait, Thomas, are you a Seraph?” Alisha asked me.  
  
        “No Alisha… It’s a long story. I’ll explain later.”  
  
        “It’s fine Mikleo. Besides, I want to see Velvet’s fighting style up close. It seems really unique!” explained Sorey.  
  
        We head back to Alisha’s mansion and go inside. Velvet, Sorey, and Alisha walk upstairs to retrieve the training equipment. They come down with two wooden swords, a couple sets of cloth armor, and a helmet. Then, we head into the garden and find a large open space. Velvet starts taking off her plated boots.  
  
        “Why are you taking your boots off?” asked Sorey.  
  
        “I fight with my sword and feet. Unless you want me to kick you in the face with my boots, it’s safer if I take them off,” explained Velvet.  
  
        “Do you want a pair of sandals to wear? I have a pair which might fit you,” offered Alisha.  
  
        “I’ll be fine.”  
  
        Velvet takes up a wooden sword, and puts on a padded vest. She doesn’t bother with any of the other equipment. Sorey, however, puts everything on and grabs a wooden sword. He looks like a straw dummy, wearing all the equipment.  
  
        The two of them stand a small distance apart and ready themselves. Velvet lets out a roar and charges Sorey. She slashes at him, and Sorey blocks the first two hits. Velvet follows up with a kick. Sorey tries blocking it, but Velvet knocks the sword out of his hands. She follows up with a high kick to his face. Sorey ducks under it, and rolls for his sword. He picks it back up and readys himself for another attack. Velvet is already on him and stabs at him. Sorey dodges it and slices at Velvet, but she dodges that and follows up with another high kick. Sorey anticipates this and ducks under it. He grabs Velvet’s extended leg and tosses her. Velvet falls onto her back and Sorey extends his sword at her.  
  
        “Hey, I won! AHH!!”  
  
        Velvet spin kicked and knocked Sorey’s feet out from under him. He falls onto his back and Velvet knocks his sword away. She pins him to the ground and places her sword against his neck.  
  
        “Never let your guard down, even when victorious,” advised Velvet. She withdraws her sword, then helps Sorey up.  
  
        “If you want to ensure victory, you must either incapacitate your opponent or disarm them. Even if you do disarm them, make sure they don’t get a new weapon, or take yours,” continued Velvet.  
  
        “Either that or beg for mercy. They might spare the poor Shepherd’s life,” jested Mikleo.  
  
        “Oh shut up Mikleo,” groaned Sorey.  
  
        “Interesting fighting style… I’ve never seen anything like it,” commented Alisha.  
  
        “I’m pretty sure Velvet made it herself after training under Art… an artful sword master,” I replied.  
  
        I should avoid mentioning that Velvet knows Artorius, at least until she’s ready to say so herself. Also, revealing that Velvet is technically over 1000 years old would complicate things.  
  
        “Oh really? Who was he?” asked Alisha.  
  
        “I can’t remember the name…” I lied.  
  
        “Velvet, who trained you? Your fighting style is very unique.”  
  
        “My older brother did. But, I made the style myself. He passed away some time ago,” answered Velvet.  
  
        Oh right, since Artorius married Velvet’s older sister, they would technically be siblings.  
  
        “You have my condolences,” consoled Alisha.  
  
        “It’s fine. I knew it was coming, and prepared for it."  
  
        “Well, do you think Sorey is a liability?” asked Mikleo.  
  
        “I’d prefer it if he had more experience, but he’ll do for now.”  
  
        Velvet starts putting her boots back on. Meanwhile, Sorey starts taking off the padded armor.  
  
        “Well Sorey, Velvet doesn’t think you’re liability,” jested Mikleo.  
  
        “Remember that time I beat you with your own staff?” recalled Sorey.  
  
        “Hey! You tricked me into stumbling over a rock!”  
  
        “Well, you should have been paying more attention,” teased Sorey.  
  
        “Velvet, we should probably show them exactly what you and I are capable of,” I recommended.  
  
        “Are you sure about this, Interloper?” she questioned.  
  
        “They have to learn sooner or later, and I think it’s better if we show them sooner."  
  
        “Very well.”  
  
        I take a look around to make sure no one else is watching, then I open a portal to the same field overlooking Ladylake that Velvet and I were at a few days ago.  
  
        “Amazing!” exclaimed Sorey.  
  
        “What is that?” Alisha asked.  
  
        “It’s portal, I can open them to places that I’ve visited or seen,” I explained. “I’m not exactly human or a Seraph. Now come on through, there’s more I want to show you.”  
  
        I walk through first. Velvet follows next, then Lailah does too. The others take a little longer.  
  
        “I know this place. It’s not far from the city,” commented Alisha.  
  
        “Ok, don’t be alarmed by what I’m about to do,” I announced.  
  
        I concentrate energy into my hands. When I have enough, I place both of them into the ground, causing a mound of earth about my height to jut out from the ground a short distance away. Then, I summon a blade of water, infuse it with extra energy, and slash it against the mound. It takes a few tries, but I manage to cut through it. Finally, I zap the two halves of the mound with bolts of lightning. They crumble apart.  
  
        “So, you can manipulate various elements,” observed Mikleo.  
  
        “Incredible,” whispered Alisha.  
  
        “I can manipulate all of them. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you are better with water, or Lailah is better with fire. I never pushed myself to master much beyond the basics, since I believe flexibility is more useful than being specialized. Plus, I don’t fight much; I’ve learned these skills more so out of curiosity than out of necessity. Anyway, we’re not done yet.”  
  
        I charge up more energy and create another mound of earth.  
  
        “Velvet, can you cut through that with your claw?”  
  
        “Probably…” she answered. Velvet looks over at Alisha, Sorey, and Mikleo. “Try not to panic.”  
  
        She steps towards the earth mound. Then she raises her left arm, and morphs it into her blood stained claw.  
  
        “By the Lords!” exclaimed Alisha. Sorey, Alisha, and Mikleo step back. Lailah is unfazed.  
  
        Velvet cleaves through the mound in a single swipe. It crumbles apart.  
  
        “Are you… a Hellion?” questioned Sorey.  
  
        She turns to face him. “I’m a Therion, a Hellion that can feed off the life and Malevolence of others.”  
  
        Mikleo tenses up. He has his hand on his staff, but doesn’t draw it.  
  
        Velvet reverts her claw back to normal. “Don’t worry Mikleo. I don’t plan on hurting Sorey. I have enough regrets.”  
  
        “You travel with a **Hellion?!** ” Alisha shouted at me. “I thought I could trust you!!”  
  
        I try to defend myself. “Alisha, wait…”  
  
        “This explains why she is so violent!! We will **not** work with her!! Hellions bring **misery** and **death** to humans and Seraphim!!”  
  
        Sorey puts his hand on Alisha’s shoulder. “Alisha, I think we can trust Velvet! She helped protect you at the church, didn’t she?”  
  
        “That could have been a trick! For all we know, Velvet turned that mob on me! That way she could…”  
  
        “Alisha!” yelled Lailah. Alisha faces her.  
  
        “Lord Maotelus himself worked with Hellions. Two Hellions were close friends of his,” Lailah explained.  
  
        “The Celestial Record and other texts never mention that!”  
  
        “Who do you think wrote those texts? Humans? Or Seraphim?”  
  
        Alisha thinks about this.  
  
        “But… why would humans never record this?” questioned Sorey.  
  
        “Humans have long believed that Hellions are dangerous and mindless beings,” explained Lailah. “And that is partially true. Hellions borne from raw Malevolence or corrupted wild animals are typically driven by instinct.”  
  
        “However, humans and Seraphs can also turn into Hellions, and they don’t always lose control of themselves,” remembered Mikleo.  
  
        “Correct.”  
  
        “So humans assumed that Hellions were mindless beasts because many of them are. When in reality, some of them are like Velvet, and capable of living normal lives.”  
  
        “And humans couldn’t believe that Lord Maotelus befriended a pair of mindless beasts. So they didn’t record that in the Celestial Record or any other text…” realized Sorey.  
  
        “Popular belief beat fact in the end,” concluded Velvet.  
  
        Alisha slowly absorbs all this info. “Velvet, I apologize for my accusations.”  
  
        “I’m used to being hated. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
        Lailah smiles and claps her hands together. “Now, how about some lunch?”  
  
        “That sounds good! I’m actually feeling pretty hungry. How about the rest of you?” asked Sorey.  
  
        “I…” mumbled Alisha.  
  
        “I could use some food,” answered Velvet.  
  
        “I don’t actually need to eat, but I don’t want the rest of you to go hungry,” I replied.  
  
        “Really? Are you sure you’re not a Seraph?” wondered Sorey.  
  
        “I’m certain. Now, I’ll just open up another portal back to Alisha’s mansion and…” That’s when I remember that I didn’t close the first portal.

        I turn around and see that it’s still open. “By the dimensions… if anyone else saw that…”  
  
        Velvet smiles at me. “I said you weren’t as smart as I thought, don’t tell me you’re also forgetful.”  
  
        I start blushing.  
  
        “Well, if anyone else did see that, we probably would have heard them shout, ‘By the Lords! What is that?!’” reassured Mikleo. “So, I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
  
        “We should still head back and have Thomas close that,” advised Lailah.  
  
        We all head back through my portal, and this time I actually close it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interloper does not have a perfect memory. He's timeless, not godly.


	7. Galahad, the Forsaken Sanctuary

        Since no one feels like cooking lunch, we instead walk to an inn on the main street of Ladylake. Alisha claims that the food there is the best in the city. As we enter, a man at the front desk brightens up.

        “Princess Alisha! It’s such an honor to have you here!” announced the inn’s owner.

        “Lewis, please. How many times do I have to tell you? You do not need to call me that,” smiled Alisha.

        “Are these your friends? Wait… aren’t you the one the pulled the Sacred Blade from its stone?” Lewis looks at Sorey.

        “Uh… well… yea!” stuttered Sorey.

        “You’re can’t hide it anymore, Sorey,” remarked Mikleo.

        “It is truly an honor to meet the next Shepherd!” declared Lewis. He walks over to shake Sorey’s hand.

        Several patrons get up and start greeting Sorey. Alisha asks Lewis to prepare four meals and a table for six, while Sorey deals with his new found fame. After a while, everyone else settles down and the food is ready. Lewis sets it down on a spacious table near a window overlooking the main street; he even put a white cloth over our table. Then, we all take a seat and Sorey, Alisha, Velvet, and I start eating.

        “So this is what it’s like to have people adore you,” commented Velvet.

        “It feels kinda weird having everyone like me so much. I knew about the legend of the Sacred Blade before, but I wasn’t expecting this much attention for pulling it out,” confessed Sorey.

        “The people of Hyland have been in need of a hero for some time. As I told you before, the war has lasted about a century now. During which, Hyland has lost a sizeable amount of land,” explained Alisha.

        “Just don’t let it all go to your head, Sorey. There’s a difference between being a hero and an idol,” advised Velvet.

        “Honestly, I’d prefer it if people didn’t want to shake my hand. It’s a bit much,” added Sorey.

        “You will have to tend to your public image now that you are the Shepherd,” explained Lailah. “In the past, some Shepherds used their public image to sway the people towards a better future. However, some could not handle it, while others used it for selfish reasons.”

        “Using the Shepherd’s image for yourself is wrong,” Sorey pointed out.

        “People aren’t always trustworthy. Give someone power and they may do terrible things,” I observed. “It’s strange. I find that people who want power the least tend to be the most trustworthy when using it. To paraphrase one hero, ‘Great people do not seek power; they have power thrust upon them.’”

        “Then maybe Sorey will turn out to be a great Shepherd,” commented Mikleo.

        “Thomas, which hero said that?” asked Alisha.

        “Kahless. I doubt you’ve heard of him. He’s not from this world.”

        “Are you not from our world?”

        “No. That’s probably part of the reason why I can make portals.”

        Alisha asks me about who, or rather what, I am. Sorey also listens to what I have to say, and I mostly repeat what I told Mikleo. While Sorey accepts my admittedly lackluster answers, Alisha wishes I had more to tell her. Except I don’t have good answers for her, and I’ve stopped looking for them.

        “Velvet, if you’re a kind of Hellion, then couldn’t we purify you?” asked Sorey.

        “I don’t want that,” answered Velvet.

        “Hellions tend to radiate Malevolence. You’re not emitting any now, however I think it’d be safer if Lailah, and the others purified you,” advised Mikleo.

        “This isn’t up for discussion.”

        “Velvet has vast amounts of Malevolence stored within her. Even the three of us, with help from several other Seraphim, would not be able to purify her,” explained Lailah.

        “If she has so much, then how come she’s not putting any out?” questioned Mikleo.

        “It’s because I’m a Therion,” replied Velvet.

        “How does that explain your ability to hold all your Malevolence in?”

        I don’t have a good answer and I expect Lailah to give one, but she remains silent. I look over at her.

        “We should pay the bill!” announced Lailah.

        Mikleo sighs. “I guess we won’t be answering that today.”

        Lewis refuses payment from Alisha, saying that it’s an honor just to have both the Princess and the Shepherd dine at his inn. We leave the inn and head back to Alisha’s mansion so that Sorey and Alisha can retrieve their equipment. While they get ready, the rest of us wait around in the sitting room. Sorey comes back from his bedroom, carrying his sword; Alisha had recovered it while Sorey was still unconscious.

        As he puts his sword around his waist, Lailah stops him. “You should use the Sacred Blade.”

        “I’d rather not. It’s a precious artifact, isn’t it?” Sorey asked back.

        “It is an artifact. But the Seraphim who made it intended for the Shepherd to use it in battle. It is well crafted, and would see better use in your hands than sitting around, unused.”

        “Well… alright then.”

        “You should also put on some armor. Even the cloth armor Alisha had for training would be better than going with just your clothes,” advised Velvet.

        “I doubt I’ll need it. Besides, you don’t go with any armor,” observed Sorey.

        “I’m a Therion. Getting injured won’t be as big of an issue for me as it would be for you.”

        “Velvet, don’t you get cold wearing such ragged clothing?” asked Mikleo.

        “I don’t really feel the cold anymore.”

        Sorey goes back to his bedroom to replace his sword with the Sacred Blade. When he comes back, also Alisha arrives wearing her fine jacket, metal gauntlets, leggings, and boots. She also has a spear with an unusual blade; it’s as long as her arm. I’m about to ask why she isn’t wearing armor on her torso, when I notice a bit of chainmail poking out from under her jacket. We head for the main gate of Ladylake, and cross the bridge.

        “Where’s the Galahad Sanctuary?” asked Sorey.

        “It’s some distance north of Ladylake,” answered Alisha. “Wait, Thomas? Could you open a portal to there?”

  
        “No, unless you want to wait for me to scan the region and figure out its exact location. If I could see the sanctuary for myself, even from a distance, then it’d be easy.”

        “Galahad is not too far away…”

        “Then we’ll walk,” decided Velvet.

        She starts moving, and the rest of us follow her. Like Alisha said, it’s not that far away; we get there in less than an hour. Turns out Galahad Sanctuary is a temple built into a hillside. A tall set of ornate wooden doors marks its entrance. Worn boards cover it.

        “The air feels colder around here…” remarks Sorey.

        “The Malevolence is thick here, be on your guard,” warned Lailah.

        We remove the boards from the doors, and Sorey pushes them open. The sunlight barely illuminates the dark interiors. As we enter the temple, Lailah uses her Artes to light torch sconces on the walls. They reveal a wide entrance hall with nearly a hundred emaciated human bodies in ragged clothing. Many of them start moving…

        “Hellions!” shouted Velvet.

        Human bodies get up and slowly lumber towards us. Their dead eyes stare at us, and they occasionally moan. Velvet, Alisha, Mikleo, and Sorey draw their weapons and rush the closest Hellions. Lailah and I stay back and charge up magic, Velvet starts slicing and kicking, Alisha stabs with her spear, Mikleo infuses his staff with energy and swings it about, and Sorey slashes with the Sacred Blade. But every time we knock one of the walking corpses down, it just gets back up. And there are dozens of them.

        “We need a plan! Just hitting them isn’t working!” I shouted.

        “These Hellions must be drawing energy from the surrounding Malevolence,” guessed Lailah. “Sorey, Alisha, come back here! We must purify the area!”

        The two of them fall back to where Lailah and I are. I put myself between them and the oncoming horde. Then, I charge up great energy and erect an earthen wall to block off part of the hallway. Velvet and Mikleo do a good job of standing their ground at the remaining gap, while I fling lightning bolts at the horde of walking corpses.

        After a few minutes of fighting, I feel a warmth coming from behind. I look back and see Sorey, Alisha, and Lailah conjuring a silver-green fire. They unleash it, sending out a wave of flames across the entire hallway. It pushes the Hellions onto their backs, but they get back up. Velvet slices one, cleaving it half, and causing it to dissolve into dust. Mikleo swings his staff at another, and easily smashes its head apart. The rest of us get back into the fray, and each corpse falls apart in a single blow.

        Sorey finish off the final Hellion and we take a moment to catch our breaths. I also remove the earthen barrier I made. Despite pulverizing many walking corpses, there are still dozens more lying around.

        “Why are there so many bodies here?” asked Sorey.

        Lailah walks up to one of the corpses. “Because Ladylake’s citizens refused to help them…”

        “Twenty years ago, Rolance’s army advanced on Lastonbell. Many citizens fled, fearing that the city would be lost. A few months later, Rolance took the city. The remaining cities did their best to shelter the refugees. But with so many of them, the citizens feared that they wouldn’t be able to care for themselves, let alone the refugees. Ladylake could have easily sheltered more of them, but the citizens closed its gates to further refugees. With nowhere else to turn to, they began crowding the sanctuaries and temples outside the cities.

        “As the refugees filled up the Galahad Sanctuary, Ladylake’s citizens demanded their removal. Alisha’s father was against it, but the captain of that time decided what the people wanted was more important. He sent knights to remove the refugees, and when the knights returned the captain declared the Sanctuary forbidden to the public.

        “Una was the Seraph who watched over Galahad, and I came here, worried about her. But as I neared the Sanctuary, I could feel the Malevolence tainting it. It was too much for me to purify alone, so… I returned to Ladylake.”

        Alisha speaks up. “I once overheard my parents mentioning a tragedy at Galahad. When I asked them what they were talking about, they refused to tell me. I later asked Captain Maltran about this. All she would told me is that she was sent here as a young knight along with a couple other squads to remove refugees, and many innocent people died for no good reason. But, she was thankful that something forced them out of the Sanctuary, and always believed that it was the Seraph who was said to watch over Galahad.”

        “Seems she and the other soldiers killed everyone here,” guessed Velvet.

        “I can’t believe this! How could anyone be so heartless to their own neighbors?!” demanded Sorey.

        “War has a terrible effect on people’s morals…” explained Alisha.

        She walks over to one of the corpses, kneels down in prayer, and Sorey joins her. Velvet doesn’t mind letting them pay their respects, and we give them as much time as they need.

        After a while, they stand back up and rejoin us. There’s still the corrupted Seraph to deal with. We head further into the sanctuary, and thankfully don’t encounter any Hellions along the way. Soon, we reach a set of heavy closed doors.

        “I sense a strong Hellion behind these doors. It must be the Seraph who fell to Malevolence,” warned Lailah.

        We open the doors and find… no Hellion inside. The final chamber is a bathhouse. There’s a natural spring filling a shallow pool at the end, a few stone benches are close by, and a dusty chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There’s also a few more bodies here.

        “Lailah, are you sure there’s a Hellion in here?” asked Mikleo.

        “I do feel a presence in here… Could I be wrong?” wondered Lailah.

        I feel a draft, and then something knocks Sorey to the floor.

        “By the dimensions? The Hellion’s invisible!” I realized.

        Mikleo helps Sorey back up, and we form a circle with our backs to each other. We still can’t see the Hellion. It picks Alisha up next, and flings her against a wall.

        “Alisha!” exclaimed Sorey. He dashes over to her, and helps her up.

        I start charging energy in my hands. “I’m gonna try something, everyone get down!”

        Everyone else ducks and I unleash a pulse of wind filled with charged dust. Just as I hoped, the dust clings to the Hellion, allowing us to see its outline. It’s tall and slender, nearly twice the height of an average human.

        Velvet charges at it, and slices. But her sword passes right through it, without affecting the Hellion.

        “It must be immune to normal attacks,” guessed Mikleo. “Keep it distracted! Lailah, Thomas, and I will use our Artes!”

        Sorey, Alisha, and Velvet all rush it, dodging it's attacks and swinging their weapons at it. Meanwhile, the rest of us charge up energy and unleash a flurry of bolts at it. Fireballs, electric bolts, and water bolts rush straight at the Hellion. Lailah and my attacks hit it, sending it reeling. But Mikleo’s attacks just pass straight through it.

        “Seriously?! Is this thing immune to water Artes?” demanded Mikleo.

        “A Hellion like this should be vulnerable to any Seraphim Arte. It may be that you cannot hurt it because you lack the power of purification,” explained Lailah.

        “But why can Thomas hit it?!”

        “I keep getting special treatment among the universes! Don’t ask me why!” I shouted back.

        Lailah and I charge up another attack, but the dusty entity realizes that we’re the real threat and rushes at us. I channel my energy into a wall of light between us and the Hellion. It flies straight into it, but my wall stops it.

        “Thomas, drop the barrier!” shouted Lailah.

        I do as she says, and Lailah unleashes a massive fireball at it. It engulfs the entire Hellion in flames. It screams and writhes in pain, flying wildly around the room. Everyone dodges out of its path to avoid the fire. Finally, the Hellion falls to the ground. It stops moving and the fires die down.

        Sorey walks up to it and waves the Sacred Blade, conjuring silver-green flames over it. There’s a bright flash, and the dusty figure is replaced with a blue-haired woman in ornate robes.

        Lailah kneels before her and starts shaking her.  “Una. Una!”

        Una wakes up. “Lailah? Oh Lailah… I failed you.”

        “Don’t blame yourself Una. Neither of us could have predicted that so much Malevolence would flood the sanctuary.” Lailah helps Una up. She looks around and sees Sorey.

        “You must be the Shepherd. I thank you, and your friends for saving me.”

        “Una, what happened to you?” asked Lailah.

        “It was… twenty years ago. Refugees needed a place to stay and the priests here did their best to care for them. One day, soldiers from Ladylake came and ordered the refugees to leave. When they refused, the soldiers tried to force them to leave. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing; Hyland’s own citizens turning on each other! Fighting broke out… No… it was not a fight, but a slaughter… I couldn’t stand by and do nothing, so I furiously attacked the soldiers, and used all my powers to drive them back.

        “When the soldiers fled, I checked to see what remained. I realized that I killed several of the refugees and even the priests who had long been faithful to me. The halls were stained with blood and filled with their bodies. Their blood also tainted the once pure waters of this sanctuary that I used as a vessel. With my vessel tainted, I fell to the Malevolence and became a Hellion. At that point, all I cared about was making sure no one else entered these halls.”

        “Seraph Una, we need your help. Since Lailah is guiding me, Ladylake will need a new Lord of the Land to watch over it. Will you help us?” asked Sorey.

        “I could not protect this sanctuary from Hyland’s citizens. How do you expect me to watch over the entire city?!” lamented Una.

        “Captain Maltran was one of the soldiers sent here to remove the refugees,” began Alisha. “Even though she believes that you had driven them out, she still remains faithful to the Seraphim. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance. Even the Seraphim.”

        “Seraph Una, with your help we may not only protect Ladylake from Malevolence, but also prevent further suffering,” added Sorey.

        Una is silent. Finally, she answers us.

        “I’ll do as you ask young Shepherd. But since you now carry the Sacred Blade, I will need a new vessel. I will also need a human true to the Seraphim to rekindle the citizens’ faith. I can already tell that too many have lost their faith.”

        “We already have a priest in mind,” explained Mikleo.

        “And now that we have purified the sanctuary, its water will work again as a vessel for you,” added Lailah. “Although, we’ll have to make sure it is not tainted when we take it back to Ladylake. Mikleo could you freeze a portion of it, enough to fill a large chalice?”

        “That’s easy,” answered Mikleo.

        He approaches the pool of water and waves his hands at it. A small orb of blue light shoots out from his hand, dances across the pool, and returns to him. It disappears, and in his hands is a sizeable chunk of ice.

        “Una, would you come back to Ladylake with us? The Malevolence there is weak enough that you would not turn into a Hellion. And I don’t want to leave you here,” offered Lailah.

        “Very well, Lailah,” answered Una.

        “I want to bury the bodies, before we leave,” declared Sorey.

        “There are easily fifty bodies out there, and we don’t have any tools,” reminded Velvet.

        “We can’t just leave them like this! Besides, can’t Thomas just use his Artes to make all of them some graves?”

        “The problem isn’t just that they are unburied, Sorey,” I explained. “How do you think the surviving friends and families feel about not knowing what happened to their loved ones here? We need to go through the proper channels in Ladylake to actually fix this.”

        “He’s right Sorey. I’m sure Captain Maltran can get a squad of knights to properly bury them,” suggested Mikleo.

        “And Father Bruenor should be willing to hold a service for them. This is a tragedy that has been ignored for too long,” added Alisha.

        “Alright then... we’ll go back to Ladylake,” relented Sorey.

        I use a portal to cut down on travel time and we get there within a minute. My portal surprises Una and she wonders if I am blessed by the Five Lords. Lailah, thankfully, explains for me. Sorey, Mikleo, and Lailah take Una to the church. The rest of us look for Captain Maltran, to ask her about the bodies in the sanctuary. Alisha guesses that she would be in the Royal Barracks at this hour, and it turns out Alisha’s right. A knight outside Maltran’s office tells her about our arrival, then he lets us in.

        “Princess Alisha? I have yet to finish gathering signatures for the petition. Fortunately, there is plenty of support for Father Breunor to preach in the church now that people believe the Shepherd is here in Ladylake.”

        “Actually, I have another request for you. Do you know about the bodies in Galahad Sanctuary?” asked Alisha.

        Maltran doesn’t move, but I see something in her eyes stir. She gets up, and motions for the knight to close the door. When he does so, Maltran answers.

        “That place is forbidden, did you force your way in?”

        “I was working with Sorey. The Seraph that was in the sanctuary had fallen to Malevolence. Together, we purified her and brought her back to Ladylake. I also believe that…”

        “Alisha, what you’re saying would sound outrageous to most people.”

        “That is why I am only telling you about this. I also believe Sorey is the next Shepherd. The Seraph we purified is willing to watch over Ladylake, but Father Breunor will need to lead the church. We also want the bodies in the sanctuary buried.”

        Maltran sits back down and ponders what Alisha just said. “If Archbishop Nathael agrees to have Father Breunor lead the congregation, then I’ll petition Chancellor Bartlow to have the bodies at Galahad buried.”

        “The Chancellor could refuse, or delay the petition! You can easily send a squad of knights to bury those bodies now! And they have been unburied for _twenty years_!”

        “I **_know_ ** that!!”

        Maltran sighs and runs her hand through her hair. “My apologies, Princess Alisha. But while burying those bodies will help heal past scars, telling people the truth will make new ones. We must be careful.”

        Alisha frowns. “But…”

        “Captain Maltran is right,” I agreed. “As much as I believe that those bodies deserve a proper burial, how do you think the citizens of Ladylake will react to learning about a pile of dead refugees in their sanctuary?”

        “Badly,” answered Velvet.

        “Your friends are right, Princess Alisha. I will start the proper procedures, but no more than that,” added Maltran.

        “Very well…” replied Alisha.

        Alisha, Velvet, and I leave the barracks and head for the church. Once inside, we find Sorey talking with a middle-aged priest. We approach them.

        “Alisha! This is Father Bruenor.” Sorey gestures at the priest next to him. “How’d it go with Captain Maltran?”

        “I am afraid that we will have to wait and see if those bodies will be buried,” explained Alisha.

        “Bodies? Do you mean the ones Sorey mentioned at Galahad Sanctuary?” asked Father Breunor.

        “Yes.”

        “This is a tragedy! Those bodies deserve a proper service! I was still training to become priest, when I heard what happened. A few of my fellows and I tried to convince the Archbishop to bury the refugees. But, he sided with the captain of the time and refused to let anyone near the sanctuary. If Captain Maltran had been in charge, she would have ordered them buried.”

        “If the Archbishop allows you to lead the congregation here, do you think you would hold a memorial for those who died at Galahad?” asked Sorey.

        “Of course! If we cannot bury them, then we should at least do that.”

        Sorey and Alisha talk a little more with Breunor. On the altar I notice a chalice holding the chunk of ice that Mikleo had earlier. They finish talking and we say our goodbyes. Una chooses to stay in the church. The rest of us head back to Alisha’s mansion and prepare dinner. With Alisha able to see Seraphim now, Lailah and Mikleo can freely pitch in.

        After dinner, Sorey spars with Velvet more. Alisha does her best to offer tips and critique the fight. Mikleo does too, and this time he refrains from jesting at Sorey’s defeats. Lailah offers constant encouragement. Velvet gives him good pointers each time he loses. I just watch. Velvet is clearly the more skilled and experienced fighter. That doesn’t surprise me; she trained under Artorius, fought many battles, and eventually killed him. Admittedly, she had help with that. I wonder how Phi felt about helping Velvet kill Artorius…

        Eventually, Sorey decides to stop sparing against Velvet. I commend him for his perseverance. Even though he couldn’t beat Velvet, he kept going at it for nine fights. Alisha, Velvet, Sorey, and I all go to bed; Sorey is especially tired. Back in our shared bedroom, I climb into my bed, and Velvet sits down on the floor.

        Sleep comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zestiria players are sure to notice that I've drastically changed Galahad. There will be more changes coming.


	8. What They Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving town early tomorrow, and won't be able to publish the new chapter this coming Saturday. So instead I'll publish it now. There might be some grammar issues with it, but it's basically complete.

        I wake up the next morning, and yet again I don’t see Velvet in our bedroom. After exiting the room, I find the others in the dining room eating breakfast. They greet me, and I join them.

        “Lailah, is there a way you can give me the power of purification? Just like you did with Alisha?” asked Mikleo.

        “Why are you asking?” wondered Sorey.

        “There is a way. If you entered into a pact with me, then you would become a Sub Lord and gain the power of purification. You will also need to use Sorey as your vessel.”

        “I’ll do it!”

        “Hold on! Is this because you couldn’t fight Una when she was a Hellion?” questioned Sorey.

        “Yes! If I can’t fight Hellions, then I’ll be a liability.”

        “Alisha, Velvet, and I couldn’t do anything to Una.”

        “Actually, I could have used my claw to defeat Una, but that would have killed her,” corrected Velvet.

        Mikleo, Sorey, and Alisha look at her.

        “Did you already forget what I am?”

        “Regardless, you don’t need to do this Mikleo,” assured Sorey.

        “And you didn’t need to form that pact with Lailah, but you still took on the duty of the Shepherd! I chose to be a part of that! If I’m going to continue being a part of that, then I want to fully contribute!” urged Mikleo

        “Mikleo…”

        “Why won’t you let me do this?!”

        “Because Alisha nearly **_died_** when Symonne attacked us!! We couldn’t do **_anything_** to protect Alisha, and because of that…” Sorey shakes his head. “I don’t want you to take on more of the Shepherd’s duty! And I don’t want you to endanger yourself more than you already have!!”

        Anyone can read the worry and fear on Sorey. When I look at Mikleo, I see sympathy and concern.

        “If I have the power of purification, then I can better protect myself,” explained Mikleo.

        “No Shepherd can handle their duty alone. Some failed because they refused to rely on others,” instructed Lailah.

        “Even Shepherd Artorius depended on his top exorcists, and we can help you, Sorey,” reminded Alisha.

        Sorey thinks for a few moments, then he looks up at Mikleo. “Alright Mikleo, let’s form that pact.”

        He gets up and extends his forearm at Mikleo. Mikleo comes over and extends his forearm at Sorey’s.

        “Together!” started Sorey.

        “Till the end!” finished Mikleo.

        Lailah comes over to them.

        “Mikleo, I’ll need to take your hand,” explained Lailah.

        Mikleo gives Lailah his hand, and she takes it into her own. Her hands glow with silver-green energy.

        “O ye who was borne from the sacred currents. Here let our pact be forged, that my unwavering incandescence may be as thy purification. Shoudast though accept this burden, recite aloud your name!

        “Luzrov Rulay!” recited Mikleo.

        A shimmering silver-blue ring appears above Lailah and Mikleo, and drops over them. When the ring reaches the floor, it flashes and disappears.

        “How are we gonna know if it worked?” I questioned.

        "Mikleo will have to fight Hellions to know for sure,” answered Lailah.

        “If you want, you can spar against me,” offered Velvet.

        “Are you sure? I think you might be at a disadvantage,” smirked Mikleo.

        “Just because you have better reach with your staff doesn’t mean you’ll win. I’ve beaten a staff user before, and I’m sure she had more experience than you.”

        She's probably talking about Eleanor. Although, Eleanor used her staff more like a spear. Wait a second…

        “Is Sorey gonna have a fever and be unconscious for the next three days again?” I asked.

        “It will not be for three days,” Lailah began. “Sorey’s body has had time to…” Sorey falls to his knees.

        “Sorey!” blurted Alisha. She and Mikleo rush over to him.

        “Guess I’ll be out of it again…” whispered Sorey.

        Sorey loses consciousness, but Mikleo and Alisha catch him before he falls onto the floor. They carry Sorey back into his bedroom. When they come back out, Alisha quietly closes the door.

        “At least I know when he will recover…” said Alisha.

        “As I was about to say earlier,” continued Lailah. “Sorey will recover faster this time because his body has grown more accustomed to being a vessel. Humans with high Resonance typically stop developing a fever by the time they make a pact with their third Seraph.”

        “That’s good. I don’t think I can handle waiting around for three days,” commented Velvet.

        “That’s cold of you, Velvet,” I noted.

        “Didn’t you tell me that waiting around outside that church would be boring?” questioned Velvet.

        “I did, but there’s plenty we can do while Sorey… You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?”

        Velvet smiles at me.

        “I still want to take you up on your offer, Velvet,” reminded Mikleo.

        “Alright then. Just don’t be surprised if you wind up getting kicked in the face,” warned Velvet.

        “I would like to stay and watch, but I must fulfill my duties as a knight,” explained Alisha.

        We say goodbye to Alisha, then Velvet, Mikleo, Lailah, and I go upstairs to retrieve some training equipment from Alisha’s bedroom. Turns out Alisha has converted half her bedroom into an equipment room. We grab two sets of cloth armor, and a wood sword. We can’t find Mikleo a practice staff, but he insists that his own staff will suffice. Then, we head into the backyard to the same empty area where Velvet and Sorey spared. It’s a good thing the backyard has high walls, otherwise any onlooker might find it very strange that Velvet fights and dodges an invisible opponent.

        Mikleo puts on a padded jacket and pants. Velvet just goes with a vest and the wood sword. She also takes her boots off. Then, they stand a short distance apart and prepare themselves.

        Velvet rushes Mikleo, but he keeps her back by using his staff’s superior reach. That doesn’t last long. Velvet dodges an incoming jab and grabs the end of his staff. When Mikleo tries to shake her off, she lets go and closes in on him. Mikleo leaps back, narrowly avoiding Velvet’s slash. Velvet stays on him, and Mikleo is stuck on the defensive. She kicks, and slashes relentlessly at him, pushing him back until he’s against a wall. Unable to back up anymore, he tries blocking Velvet’s attacks, but she knocks his staff away with a double kick. Weaponless and stuck against the wall, Mikleo can do nothing as Velvet extends her sword at his neck.

        “You are good,” admitted Mikleo.

        Velvet puts her sword down, and Mikleo retrieves his staff.

        “Why were you holding back? I’ve seen you empower your staff with Artes,” wondered Velvet.

        “I figured that since you don’t use your claw, I should hold back too.”

        “Don’t hold back like that. It’s better training for us both.”

        “Do you think I’m good enough to give _you_ training?”

        “I’ll take whatever training I can get. Want to go again?”

        “Yea!”

        Velvet and Mikleo go at each other for four more rounds. This time, Mikleo empowers his staff with water Artes. The fights turn out more even, but Mikleo still can’t beat Velvet. Just like with Sorey, she gives Mikleo advice after each defeat. When they finish their fifth round, Lailah recommends that we make some lunch. We all head back inside, and return the equipment.

        Lunch ends up as some bread and fried meat. Mikleo and Velvet aren’t feeling up to making anything more complex and I don’t want Lailah to cook for everyone, since I can’t help much. We set the dining table and sit down to eat.

        “Mikleo, who’s this Symonne that Sorey mentioned?” I asked.

        “A Seraph. She attacked Alisha for some reason,” Mikleo answered

        “A Seraph attacking Alisha? That doesn’t add up,” said Velvet.

        “You’re telling me. She attacked her while Sorey and I were escorting her away from Elysia. We tried to stop her, but she used Artes to summon illusions to beat us and nearly killed Alisha. Gramps and the others back home found us in time and stopped Symonne, but she got away. It seemed like she and Gramps knew each other, but he wouldn’t tell us much about her. All he said is that she became vengeful after learning that humans killed the last Shepherd. That happened nearly a hundred years ago.”

        “By the dimensions… Humanity killed its own hero?” I asked in disbelief.

        Mikleo sighs. "Yea… Sorey and I couldn't believe it the first time we found out. Every history book we read agrees that other humans killed him, but they don’t give any more details. Gramps and the others back home didn’t tell us any answers, either."

        "I doubt anyone would confess why it happened," commented Velvet.

        “Anyway… After healing Alisha, Gramps recommended that we escort her back to Ladylake. Sorey and I told him that we couldn’t do anything against Symonne. But now that she knows he cares about us and we’ll be traveling with her, Gramps believes she won’t attack Alisha again. So far, that’s held true.”

        “How did Alisha find Elysia? It seems like that place is supposed to be a secret,” I questioned.

        “It’s exact location is kept secret from humans. Believe it or not, Alisha found Elysia using the Celestial Record. All it says about its location is, and I quote, ‘above the misty forest by the sacred lake is Elysia, a home for the Seraphim.’ Alisha told Sorey she wanted to find Elysia to ask for help or guidance on the war between Hyland and Rolance. When he told me about about this, it impressed me. Gramps always talked about how humans had given up on Seraphim. Even though Alisha clearly believed in us, he still didn’t want her there because she lacked the resonance to see us. That’s how we ended up running into Symonne.”

        “If Elysia’s location is kept a secret from humans, how did Sorey end up there?” asked Velvet.

        “Gramps bought Sorey there as a baby. Apparently, he and I were the only survivors from a human village near Elysia.”

        “Besides Sorey, are there any other humans in Elysia?” I asked.

        “He’s the only one.”

        So, Sorey grew up in a secluded Seraph village, never seeing any other humans. No wonder he’s so naive. Wait… why is Mikleo not as naive?

        “Mikleo, this might seem like an odd question, but why is Sorey so trusting of other people?” I asked.

        Mikeo chuckles. “He’s just like that. Gramps and I always worried that it would get him into trouble.”

        Maybe Mikleo is just more suspicious of others.

        “What’s the Celestial Record?” asked Velvet.

        “I’m surprised you don’t know. I could understand if you never read it. Anyway, it’s a collection of stories and legends about the Seraphim. I don’t know who wrote it. Even Gramps doesn’t know and he’s been around for well over a thousand years.”

        “Does ‘Gramps’ have a name?”

        “Its Zenrus. Sorey and I keep calling him that since he raised both of us.”

        “So then, you’re the same age as Sorey?” I wondered.

        “That’s what Gramps tells me.”

        “Lailah, would you happen to know Symonne?”

        “Yes, but that was a long time ago. People change,” she answered.

        “How did you meet her?” asked Mikleo.

        Lailah doesn’t say anything.

        “Lailah?”

        “Would anyone like their fortune read?” she inquired.

        “How about you answer the question?” demanded Velvet.

        “I… would prefer not to. I once worked with Symonne, but she left under… tragic circumstances.”

        “Like what?”

        Lailah looks away.

        “If Lailah doesn’t want to answer, then leave her be,” responded Mikleo.

        “This better not come back to hurt us…” muttered Velvet.

        “Like how _your_ past better not come back to hurt us? People only become Hellions when exposed to Malevolence, and human suffering always causes it! Now how did you turn into a Hellion?!”

        Velvet avoids his stare.

        I intervene. “Mikleo, you don’t need to…”

        “I’m not asking you! I want to hear this from Velvet!”

        “You don’t need to worry about how I became a Hellion, or about my past,” began Velvet. “The reason I became a Hellion doesn’t matter anymore, and almost everyone I know is gone or dead.”

        I learned what happened to Phi, but not for Velvet’s other companions: Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen, and Eleanor. Since Eizen is a Seraph, he might be alive. But, it’s been a thousand years since she was with any of them. Realistically… Velvet is right.

        “You said _almost,_ who isn’t?” pressed Mikleo.

        “Two of my brothers. But neither of them can hurt us. Even if they wanted to…”

        Velvet stares blankly at the table before her, and I can only guess at how much pain she’s feeling. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t push me away. When I look over at Mikleo, the fierceness in his eyes melts away and sympathy replaces it.

        “Velvet, I’m sorry for bringing this up. I just need to know that I can trust you.”

        Velvet remains silent. Lailah comes over to her, and crouches by her.

        “I’m going to read your fortune.” Lailah pulls out six papers and fans them out in her hands. “Pick one! Any one!”

        Velvet looks up, and slowly takes one. She turns it over, revealing a drawing of herself.

        “I don’t get it…” mumbled Velvet.

        “Pick another one!”

        Velvet picks one more, and it has a drawing of me on it. Velvet puts the papers down on the table, but Lailah encourages her to keep picking more. The next one has a drawing of Lailah, the next one has Alisha, the next has Sorey, and the final one has Mikleo.

        “Now put them all together!” instructed Lailah.

        Velvet does so, then the drawings all smile.

        The real Lailah smiles at Velvet. “Don’t they look happy together?”

        A tear falls on the papers. Velvet starts sniffling, while Lailah and I hug her. Lailah showed Velvet that despite losing so much, she still has us. It takes a while, but she calms down.

        “Th… thank you,” Velvet told us.

        “You don’t need to thank us. But Mikleo ought to do something to make up for this. How could you make a lady cry?” teased Lailah.

        “What?!” blurted Mikleo.

        I start laughing, and Velvet smiles.

        “Well, you could make me some apple ice cream,” offered Velvet.

        Mikleo groans. “Fine…”

        Mikleo goes into the kitchen and gathers up ingredients. In several minutes, he has a bowl of apple ice cream ready for Velvet. She eats it all, even though she can’t taste any of it. I wonder if she enjoyed that Mikleo had to make it for her.

        Time passes. Lailah reads our fortunes again, although they end up as some kind of joke or words of encouragement. I wonder if Lailah actually reads fortunes, or if she just uses them to guide and console people. Either way, it’s still a good thing.

        As evening comes, we start cooking dinner. We make a big pot of soup so that Sorey has something to eat, but we also make a stir fry dish of vegetables and meat. Alisha doesn’t return until we finish. When she does, she has a bundle wrapped in cloth.

        “I need to put this away. Go ahead and start dinner without me,” she tells us before heading upstairs.

        Mikleo takes some soup to feed Sorey. The rest of us set the table, and start eating. Alisha returns first, then Mikleo several minutes later. None of us mention what happened earlier with Velvet.

        “Alisha, how’s that petition to the Archbishop working out?” Mikleo asked.

        Alisha smiles. “He agreed to have Father Breunor lead the congregation. Many citizens signed the petition, and the amount of support surprised not only Captain Maltran, but the Archbishop too. He did not believe the petition was legitimate at first, but after asking the Chancellor about it the Archbishop decided to approve it.”

        “That’s good news,” smiled Lailah. “Did you tell Father Breunor yet?”

        “I did. He already wants to plan a memorial service for those who died at the Galahad Sanctuary.”

        “Do you want to know how my sparring matches with Mikleo went?” wondered Velvet.

        “I do!”

        “Mikleo has more skill than Sorey, but he still couldn’t beat me. We even went at it five times today.”

        “Hey! I came close to defeating you each round!” countered Mikleo.

        “Coming close to winning is still losing.”

        Mikleo and Velvet argue with each other some more. The rest of us just watch and don’t interfere. Lailah smiles at the scene, for some reason. The two of them settle down after a few minutes.

        We finish up dinner and clean up. Alisha and Velvet both want to sleep early. Meanwhile, Mikleo goes to check on Sorey. I don’t feel like sleeping yet, so I join Lailah in the sitting room. We both sit down on a comfy sofa.

        “Lailah, is there much of a physical difference between Malakhim and Seraphim?” I asked.

        “What exactly do you mean?” she asked back.

        “Mikleo already mentioned that Seraphim don’t need to eat, but I also know that Malakhim don’t seem to age, can use magic, or Seraphim Artes as you call them, and are born from sources of mana. Is that all true for Seraphim?”

        “Indeed it is. The term Malak was only used to make the distinction between Seraphs who wanted to live among humans, and those who chose to live separate from humanity.”

        “Hmm, do Seraphs need to sleep?”

        “Much like eating, Seraphim don’t need to sleep.”

        “Then… what do you and Mikleo do while we’re sleeping?”

        “Mikleo has slept every night, since we met. He just sleeps later than the rest of you. As for me, I do occasionally sleep, but I enjoy walking through Ladylake at night, and watching the stars. What about you? I know you’re quite the sleepy head, but you’ve also admitted that you don’t need to eat.”

        “Hmm, I’ve tried going without sleep before, but that doesn’t work for me.”

        “You eventually get sleepy?”

        “I just… well… I actually like sleeping. Even though sleeping takes up several hours out of the day, I still do it. Not sure if that makes me lazy or something else.”

        Lailah smiles. “No wonder you wake up so late.”

        I chuckle at myself.

        After spending a little more time with Lailah, I bid her good-night and walk back to my shared bedroom. Inside, Velvet sits on the floor again, already asleep.

        Maybe one day, she’ll sleep on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any Zestiria players wondering about Lunarre, he doesn't exist in this fan fic.


	9. The Faithful and the Faithless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few grammar edits and shifts in dialogue. Nothing big, though.

        The next morning, Mikleo comes to tell us that Sorey is awake. We crowd into his bedroom to check on him.

        “Hello everyone. How long was I out?” asked Sorey.

        “Just one day, looks you’re getting better at being the Shepherd,” smiled Mikleo.

        “I have good news Sorey,” began Alisha. “Archbishop Nathael has allowed Father Breunor to lead the parish in Ladylake! He already wants to organize a memorial service.”

        “That’s great! We should go help,” declared Sorey. He gets out of bed.

        “Are you sure you feel up to it?”

        “Yea! Let’s…”

**GROWL**

        That came from Sorey’s stomach. Mikleo can’t help but laugh, while Lailah and I smile.

        “How about we have breakfast first?” offered Alisha.

        “Good idea,” blushed Sorey.

        We head back to dining room and start eating breakfast. It’s a simple affair: warm bread with butter, some red apples, and scrambled eggs. After a few minutes, Alisha excuses herself and heads upstairs. She comes back down with the bundle she had last evening.

        “This is for you, Sorey!” announced Alisha.

        “Wow! A present!?” gushed Sorey.

        “Now that you are the Shepherd, you should have something more formal to wear.”

        Sorey opens the package and takes out the gift. It’s an ornate, white cloak that looks like one a bishop or prince would wear.

        “It is based on the traditional garb of the Shepherd, do you like it?” asked Alisha.

        Sorey puts it on. Now he looks less like a simple young man and more like the legendary Shepherd. It never ceases to impress me what the right clothes can do for your appearance.

        “Like it? I love it! Thanks Alisha!” Sorey hugs Alisha, surprising her and eliciting a blush. She composes herself and returns the hug. After a few moments, they let go of each other.

        “We should get to the church,” reminded Velvet.

        We finish up breakfast, and head to the church. The guards in front acknowledge Alisha, and Sorey. Inside there’s quite a crowd of people: over a hundred citizens.

        “Before we discuss plans for the memorial, we should introduce Father Breunor to Una, and cleanse the city of Malevolence,” advised Lailah.

        “Good idea. I hope Seraph Una and Father Breunor get along,” worried Sorey.

        “Father Breunor is a good man, I am sure they will get along fine,” assured Alisha.

        We walk up to the main altar. Una stands behind Breunor, while he discusses something with a few citizens. He excuses himself when he sees us.

        “Princess Alisha, Shepherd Sorey, I must thank you both for convincing Archbishop Nathael to let me lead the congregation here!”

        “You don’t need to thank us,”  explained Sorey. “There’s actually someone I want to introduce you to. I’ll need to hold your hands for this.”

        Breunor agrees, and Sorey takes his hands. Breunor widens his eyes as he notices Lailah and Mikleo.

        “By the Lords! Are you two Seraphim?!”

        Lailah introduces herself. “Yes, Father Breunor. I am Lailah. You and the other citizens know me as the Lady of the Lake.”

        Breunor releases Sorey’s hands, and kneels before Lailah  “Lady of the Lake! It is such an honor to meet you in person! I apologize if I ever failed, or disappointed you!”

        “Father Breunor you are too kind. Please, stand up. The Shepherd and I wish to ask something of you.”

        Sorey translates. “Lailah says you don’t need to kneel before her, and we want your help with something.”

        Breunor stands up, and the citizens he was talking to earlier seem excited. Sorey takes his hands again.

        “Father Breunor, I want to introduce you to someone,” explained Lailah, she motions at Una, who comes up to Breunor.

        “Father Breunor?” asked Una.

        Breunor turns around and notices Una.

        “I am Una," she introduces herself. "Lailah must join the Shepherd on a long journey. While they do this, I will watch over Ladylake and would like your assistance in guiding the people, while protecting them from Malevolence.”

        “Of course I’ll help you Seraph Una!" replied Bruenor. "It is an honor to work alongside the Seraphim!”

        Una smiles. “Thank you Father Breunor.”

        “We should purify the city, and prepare Una’s vessel,” recommended Lailah.

        “Got it. I’ll need my hands for this Father Breunor,” explained Sorey.

        “Certainly, Shepherd.” Breunor releases Sorey’s hands.

        Lailah, Sorey, Alisha, and Mikleo form a circle. A silver-green flame appears in the middle of them, and grows in size. It builds into a sizeable fire, before exploding and sending out warmth in all directions. Then, the citizens Breunor spoke with earlier start checking themselves. I turn around and see that everyone else has stopped what they’re doing. Looks like they also felt that.

        Lailah goes to the altar, which still has the chalice containing the ice chunk from the Galahad Sanctuary. She melts the ice with her Artes, then Una walks over, dips her hands into the chalice, and they start to glow. Next, there’s a flash of light and Una disappears for a moment, before reappearing. She and Lailah rejoin us.

        “Ladylake is now under my domain,” declared Una. “No one here will have to worry anymore about Malevolence. At least as long as Father Breunor can rekindle the people’s faith in Seraphim, but from what I’ve seen, I doubt that will be a problem.”

        “Are you finally finished with those archaic rituals?” demanded a grumpy man.

        We turn to see who spoke, and find a finely dressed man with neat hair. He takes out an envelope with a seal on it.

        “I have an invitation for the supposed Shepherd, Alisha, and their companions.” He hands the envelope to Sorey.

        “I would treat Shepherd Sorey with more respect,” advised Father Breunor.

        “Just because he works alongside _Alisha_ does not mean he deserves respect. However, for someone as devout as you, working with someone claiming to be the Shepherd must make you giddy.”

        “It is an honor to work with the Shepherd,” started Alisha. “However, it is disappointing that those more capable than I will not work with him, because they lack courage or respect.”

        “Hmph, we shall see if Sorey deserves such a legendary title.” The grumpy man leaves us.

        “What a jerk…” muttered Velvet.

        “No kidding. What’s his problem?” demanded Mikleo.

        “I am afraid that amongst the other nobles, I am somewhat of an outcast,” explained Alisha.

        “Why is that? You’re dad was the king, right?” asked Sorey.

        “That is true, young Shepherd,” began Breunor. “But Alisha’s mother is not of noble lineage. It was a great scandal when the king took the hand of someone of common background. However, anyone could see the love between the king and queen on the day of their marriage. May they rest in peace.”

        “We should read the letter,” recommended Velvet.

        Sorey opens up the letter and reads it aloud. “To the Shepherd Sorey, and his companions. You are cordially invited to dinner with Chancellor Bartlow, Archbishop Nathael, and General Maltran. Please arrive at the Royal Palace by early evening.”

        Sorey looks up from the letter. “Isn’t Maltran a captain?”

        “She is also a general,” answered Alisha. “Captain Maltran heads both the Royal Knights and is the military General of Hyland. She prefers the title Captain as that is the one she earned, where as the title of General was pushed upon her after the previous one died in battle.”

        “Sounds like you take after her, Alisha,” noticed Mikleo.

        “She did personally train me before I joined the Hyland Knights. However, she made sure that I earned my knighthood,” smiled Alisha.

        “Well, we have time until dinner. Shall we plan out the memorial?” I asked.

        “Ah yes. That would be wonderful,” agreed Brenuor.

        Breunor, Alisha, and Sorey start discussing plans for the Galahad memorial service. Mikleo, Una, and Lailah offer suggestions, and Sorey acts as a medium for Breunor. Velvet and I can’t help much, since neither of us can offer anything that the others can’t. So, we leave them to it and start exploring the church.

        We examine the church’s stained glass windows, and see three that depict different scenes. The first one shows what looks like Artorius fighting a massive beast. It’s a shadowy monster with red eyes, and the head of a dragon. That’s probably him fighting the supposed Lord of Calamity. Velvet chuckles at the scene; she thinks the depiction of her is ridiculous. The next scene shows five insignias rising from Artorius’s body. Velvet recognizes them as the symbols for the Five Lords. This must represent how Artorius supposedly reawakened them. The final scene shows a middle aged woman with red-orange hair, green eyes, a silver dress, and a pure smile. Innominat’s insignia hovers behind her, well… I suppose that’s Phi’s insignia now. Something about the woman seems familiar, and it’s not just that her smile reminds me of Alisha. Velvet thinks so too.

        “Are you enjoying the scenes?” asked Alisha.

        When did she get here?

        “Just curious. Who’s the woman in that scene?” I point to the window depicting the red-orange haired woman.

        “That’s Mother Hume. She brought forth knowledge of Lord Maotelus to the world after Shepherd Artorius died. Before then, humanity knew nothing of Lord Maotelus and of the power of purification. Mother Hume also offered aid to anyone who needed it during those chaotic years, and tirelessly worked to create a peaceful society. It is even said she would shed a tear for anyone on their deathbed, no matter how cruel or wicked that person was.”

        “Her first name wouldn’t happen to be Eleanor, would it?” asked Velvet.

        “Yes it is. Have you read about her?”

        “Just a lucky guess.”

        Ah, that’s why she looked familiar. Eleanor was a skilled exorcist working for the Abbey, and tried to stop Velvet as she rampaged through this world. She was rather naive and innocent, when Velvet first met her. Eleanor believed the Abbey’s propaganda stating that Seraphim lacked free will, Hellions were mindless beasts, and Artorius was a hero trying to save humanity. Eventually, she and Velvet became reluctant allies when she became Phi’s vessel. Traveling with Velvet and her friends forced Eleanor to face some hard truths, and she became a dependable friend by the end of their journey. It also helped that Velvet stopped pursuing vengeance and instead sought to stop Innominat from enslaving the world. It’s nice to know that Eleanor accomplished so much good that the Church memorialized her.

        “Did you finish the memorial plans with Father Breunor?” asked Velvet.

        “Not yet. Sorey and the others are handling it very well, and we wondered where you two went,” answered Alisha.

        While the others finish discussing the memorial plans, Alisha explains the other scenes for us. They all illustrate people that brought word of the Seraphim to others, sacrificed themselves in their name, or were great people that also believed in the Seraphim. Hopefully, they deserve memorialization. Unlike Artorius.

        Everyone finishes making the memorial plans, and evening comes. Before we head to the Royal Palace, Alisha tries and fails to convince Velvet to put on some better clothing. Turns out the Royal Palace is the one I saw when the knights carried Sorey to Alisha’s mansion. A long series of steps lead up to the palace entrance. Fountains and gardens line the main pathway, and several knights in ornate armor stand watch. At the front entrance, a quartet of knights stop us.

        “We cannot allow any guests to carry weapons inside. If you have any, please hand them over, and excuse us while we check that you don’t have any more,” announced one knight.

        Only Velvet carries a weapon, and she reluctantly hands over her sword. Meanwhile, the guards check me and Sorey, but not Alisha. When they’re satisfied, they open the regal doors and one knight begins escorting us.

        The inside of the Palace looks luxurious. Lush red rugs with gold trim cover the floor. Massive paintings showing various scenes, and long, blue banners with a royal insignia decorate the clean, white walls. Glass chandeliers hang from tall vaulted ceilings, illuminating the Palace. More knights stand watch, and people in fine clothing go about their business. Occasionally, some of them stop to stare at us, or more specifically at Velvet. She ignores their gaze, although they make Alisha nervous. The knight takes us into a well furnished waiting room.

“Please wait here, I’ll inform the Chancellor of your arrival,” explained the knight before she leaves.

        Lailah and I sit down on a couch, Sorey and Mikleo walk to a bookshelf to scan through its contents, and Alisha tells Velvet that she should have put on something more presentable. Velvet doesn’t care, and I’ve learned to ignore the state of her clothes. Minutes pass, and I start to get restless. Then, I get out of the couch and start exploring the rest of the room. While there isn’t much, I’d rather look around than sit any longer. Finally, a knight enters the room.

        “I apologize, but it seems that the kitchen staff wasn’t told that they would have to prepare dinner for the Shepherd _and_ his companions. They are doing their best to prepare food for the rest of you. The Chancellor wants to know if the Shepherd will still dine with him and the others,” she explained.

        “I don’t want to be rude, so I’ll come along,” replied Sorey.

        “Something about this is wrong,” commented Mikleo. “I’m coming with you Sorey.”

        “I will too,” declared Lailah. “I fear that the Chancellor and the Archbishop may try to use you for their own ends, and I would like to advise you in case that happens.”

        “Well, I don’t see any harm in letting you two come along,” commented Sorey.

        “I… apologize if I was not clear. The kitchen staff are only prepared for the Shepherd, the Chancellor, the Archbishop, and the General,” stated the knight.

        “Don’t worry! Mikleo and Lailah are Seraphim and they don’t need to eat. But it would have been nice if there was enough food for them.”

        “Um… Very well.”

        Lailah, Sorey, Mikleo, and the knight all exit the room. Then, another knight enters.

        “Knight Alisha, there’s an urgent message for you. If you would come with me please,” requested the knight.

        Alisha goes with him, leaving just Velvet and I in the room.

        “Well, this stinks of subterfuge,” I concluded.

        “Can’t you use your portals to eavesdrop on them?” questioned Velvet. “I saw you doing it on Sorey and Mikleo back at that festival.”

        “Yes, but who to eavesdrop on? It’s risky having more than one portal open at a time.”

        “Follow Sorey, I doubt they’ll do anything dramatic to Alisha.”

        I do as she suggests, and open a tiny portal outside our room. I barely catch a glimpse of Lailah at the end of the hall and open another portal close to her, while closing my first one. I keep following Lailah and the others with my portals until they finally enter a room. Inside sits a long table with food and dishes already set. At the far end of the table sits an older man in a fancy black suit, on the left sits an elderly man in regal religious garbs, and on the right sits Maltran in an officer’s dress uniform.

        “This is Shepherd Sorey, Chancellor Bartlow,” announced the knight. She leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.

        “Shepherd Sorey, please sit down,” invited Chancellor Bartlow.

        Sorey does so at the end of the table, while Mikleo and Lailah stand next to him.

“Act like we’re not here, Sorey,” Mikleo advised Sorey.

        “On my right is Archbishop Nathael, the head of the church in Hyland, and on my left is General Maltran. Although as I understand it, you have already met her,” continued  Bartlow.

        “We have, Chancellor,” confirmed Sorey.

        “Now, don’t let me keep you waiting, enjoy the food! Even though you have been staying with Alisha, I doubt you have been able to taste such fine dishes as these.”

        I take a closer look at the food. Each seat at the table has a dish of roast chicken, a seared bass, baked and garnished vegetables, a finely arranged fruit salad, a bowl of tomato soup, warm biscuits with butter, and a chalice of wine. I’m a bit envious of it all, except the wine.

        “Will my friends receive the same treatment?” questioned Sorey.

        “They will, young Shepherd. However, they will have to wait a little longer.”

        Sorey takes a few bites, and the others start eating. After a minute of quiet, Bartlow speaks up again.

        “What is your relationship with Alisha?”

        “Alisha’s a good friend. She took me to her home when I was ill,” answered Sorey.

        “Yes, that was quite a scene. Alisha had two knights carry you to her mansion. It would seem that she cares very much about you. Are you two… close?”

        “We’re good friends, I don’t know what else to tell you.”

        “Chancellor, you should be more clear with your questions,” added Maltran.

        “Oh, I doubt I need to. Besides, the Shepherd has told me enough.”

        “Bartlow, enough with the pleasantries. Let’s get to the point!” demanded Nathael.

        “Settle yourself Nathael, the Shepherd is a guest. We should treat him with respect.”

        “ _Respect?_ He’s a _fake_ , and the citizens don’t even realize it!”

        “Sorey, tell him you can show them that you are not a fake,” advised Mikleo.

        “I can prove that I’m not a fake, if you’ll let me,” offered Sorey.

        “Oh yes, just use some trick you and Alisha have prepared!" rebuked Nathael. "I have lived far longer than you, _Sorey_ . Long enough to know that you are no Shepherd.”

        “Nathael, please. You are being extremely rude,” soothed Bartlow.

        “Do not insinuate that Princess Alisha has come up with such a conspiracy. Especially when you lack proof,” retorted Maltran.

        Nathael scoffs.

        “Shepherd Sorey won’t need to prove his legitimacy,” explained Bartlow. “After all, I am sure he has Hyland’s best interests in mind. In fact, how would you like to work directly with us, young Shepherd?”

        “What do you mean?” questioned Sorey.

        “Oh, nothing much will change. You will announce that you are working alongside the government towards a better Hyland. We will ask you to help us with a few tasks, and ask that you consider certain priorities, while you fulfill your duty as Shepherd.”

        “They wants to use you for their own ends. _Don’t_ take the offer,” urged Mikleo.

        “It would be safer to take it,” advised Lailah.

_“How?”_

        Sorey puts his hand on his chin and appears to be thinking.

        “If Sorey refuses this offer, and the ruling body of Hyland declares that he is a fake, then he will face fierce backlash from the citizens," explained Lailah. "Remember, not many believe in the Seraphim anymore, and hearing that Sorey is a fake will make him an easy target for people’s frustrations from the war.”

        “But if he did agree, then he’d have to follow their selfish demands,” reminded Mikleo.

        “If I agree, will you put more resources into investigating the mob that attacked Alisha?” asked Sorey.

        “It is touching that you care so much about Alisha’s well-being,” began Bartlow. “Although, Alisha has more pressing concerns. The town of Marlind has been fraught with disease for the last few months. Under the Archbishop’s advice, I have ordered her to oversee relief efforts there. She is a kind, and capable knight, so I doubt that she will fail. However… the disease has already claimed several of the knights sent there, and it may claim her life too.”

        “In that case, I have to turn down your offer. Instead, I think I’ll be helping Alisha with the town of Marlind,” answered Sorey.

        Bartlow looks shocked. “Shepherd Sorey… doing that would be… foolish!”

        “Part of my duty is helping people in need. I think I’ll be leaving. Thank you for inviting me to dinner.” Sorey gets up and leaves the room with Lailah and Mikleo. But I keep my portal open.

        “Did you really believe you could sway Sorey so easily?” asked Maltran.

        “I did not expect the boy to so boldly put his life at risk,” admitted Bartlow.

        Maltran scoffs and then gets up. “I am going to check with the knights regarding relief efforts in Marlind. I am _not_ letting Princess Alisha die there.” She leaves the room.

        Nathael turns to Bartlow. “I still do not understand why you keep Maltran in command of the army. She clearly wants to protect Alisha. Nor do I understand why you wanted me to approve that petition.”

        “Maltran is an effective general. Right now, we need her if we are to survive against Rolance. Also, the people need a hero. Sorey is just a boy, yet his image will be useful.”

        Bartlow turns his attention to his dinner, and Nathael does too. It doesn’t seem like we will learn any more, so I close the portal.

        In a couple of minutes, everyone comes back to the waiting room. Dinner also arrives; turns out they weren’t lying about getting us food. A few servants set down the dishes on a round table in the room, and we sit down to eat. The food isn’t as extravagant as what I saw earlier, but it’s still good.

        Mikleo and Sorey catch Alisha up on what happened during the meeting with the Chancellor, the Archbishop, and Maltran. I also add what Velvet and I heard after they left the room. None of them seem to mind that we just eavesdropped on them.

        “Alisha, can’t you refuse this order to go to Marlind? Maybe Maltran can find a way to change it,” wondered Sorey.

        “I doubt she could, the order came directly from Chancellor Bartlow,” explained Alisha. “Even if she did, I still want to go. When the disease first broke out, I requested that Captain Maltran send me there, but she refused.”

        “A diseased town like that is dangerous, even with Artes for healing,” I advised.

        “Getting there will also be tricky, the Griflet Bridge between Marlind and Ladylake collapsed over a week ago due to high river currents,” added Lailah.

        “I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Sorey assured us.

        We finish dinner, and head back to Alisha’s mansion. Tomorrow, we head for a plague ridden town.


	10. New and Old Faces

        Morning comes, and I wake up earlier than usual. I’m anxious about Marlind, dealing with disease is never fun. When I leave Velvet’s and my room, everyone else is already awake and making breakfast. After we eat, Velvet, Alisha, and Sorey gather their equipment, and a couple backpacks with extra supplies. Then, we all depart for Marlind.

        After a couple hours, we come to a wide river with a bridge crossing it. Several wagons, piles of lumber and bricks lie around, and a couple dozen people rest near tents. Sorey recognizes one group and heads over to them.

        He calls out to a young woman. “Rose! It’s good to see you, again!”

        “Sorey? What are you doing here?” wondered Rose.

        She has neck-length red-auburn hair, a white jacket, green shirt, dark pants, and boots.

        “We’re going to help out at Marlind,” explained Sorey.

        “Are you crazy? The town is diseased! Wait, is that the Princess?” Rose looks at Alisha.

        “Please, just call me Alisha,” she smiled.

        “Wow! I heard rumors about a new Shepherd working with the Princess. I guess they really were about you, and who are you two?” asked Rose.

        “I’m Thomas Lee,” I lied.

        “I’m Velvet Crowe,” answered Velvet.

        “Do you want to buy a new set of clothes from us? I have some that should fit you, and I’ll give you a fair price,” Rose offered Velvet.

        “I’m fine.”

        “So, you’re a merchant?” I guessed.

        “That’s right. I head the Sparrow Feathers with Eguille.” Rose points to an older man with a white shirt, brown vest, and black slacks. He has spiky, grey-brown hair.

        Rose continues. “The Sparrow Feathers are a trading guild. We work all over the continent.”

        “Rose, are you making small talk or actually getting us business?” asked Eguille.

        “We’re not buying anything,” Velvet bluntly answered.

        “Well, you don’t mince words,” noticed Rose. “Anyways, if you’re headed to Marlind, I’m afraid you’re stuck with the rest of us. The repair teams can’t do much because the river currents are too fast.”

        “Do you have business in Marlind?” I asked.

        “We’re trying to deliver crates of medicine to Marlind. Before you call _us_ crazy, we’d be nuts to turn down this offer. They’re paying a _huge_ premium because all of the other merchants won’t travel to Marlind.”

        “How do you know Sorey?”

        “Alisha, Mikleo, and I met Rose outside Ladylake, before going to the Sacred Blade Festival,” answered Sorey.

        “Who’s Mikleo?” asked Rose.

        “My best friend! He’s a Seraph, so I apologize if you can’t see him.”

        Rose looks skeptically at Sorey. “Erm, ok then!”

        “If you’ll excuse us Rose, I want to check out the bridge,” declared Sorey.

        We follow Sorey to the edge of the river and examine Griflet bridge. Just as Rose said, the bridge is collapsed. The far end is gone, and only pieces of what used to be the second support column remain. The wide river rages beneath us.

        “Awfully strong currents…” observed Mikleo.

        “The river had been this way for some time,” added Lailah.

        “Does anyone have an idea on how we can fix the bridge?” asked Sorey.

        “Interloper can just get us across with his portals,” reminded Velvet.

        “I don’t want to leave the bridge like this.”

        "I wouldn’t be so quick to repair the bridge, young Shepherd. If other people learned about Griflet suddenly being fixed, they would credit you and ask you to help them with other problems,” advised Lailah.

        Outrageous rumors about Sorey might also spread.

        “And what’s wrong with helping them, if they do ask?” asked Sorey.

        “Imagine if dozens of people asked you to help them with simple tasks. Would you feel obligated to help them?”

        “Umm… well…”

        “Now imagine if mayors and other leaders asked you to help with problems in their city. Problems that they could fix themselves, except they want you to solve them for them. Would you still feel obligated to solve their problems?”

        “I see what you’re getting at. People shouldn’t become reliant on Sorey,” concluded Mikleo.

        “Exactly. An easy trap that humans fall into is believing that their heroes will fix everything. Sometimes even the Shepherd cannot solve their problems. Other times, it would be better if they fixed the issues themselves.”

        “It will take repair teams at least a month to rebuild enough of the bridge for traffic to pass, and many in Marlind will die without access to medicine,” worried Alisha.

        “What if we sped up the repair job, instead of just fixing the entire bridge?” asked Sorey.

        “That would be a good compromise,” replied Lailah.

        “I can slow down the currents, although it’ll probably take at least a week to build a new support column, and I can’t keep the river calm that long,” admitted Mikleo.

        “I can try making a pillar of earth for them to build on, so no one will have to build a new support column. But… I’ll need some help with that,” I noted.

        “There’s an earth Seraph named Edna who lives at Rayfalke Spiritcrest, that mountain over there.” Lailah points it out for us. It looms over the surrounding regions, and dark clouds hang over it.

        Isn’t Edna Eizen’s sister?

        “I remember reading that Rayfalke was a popular pilgrimage site, until a dragon appeared there about a century ago,” recalled Sorey.

        “The dragon is real, and no one has dared to go there since,” explained Alisha.

        “Edna has refused to leave her home, despite the dangers,” added Lailah.

        “Maybe we can convince her to help,” wondered Sorey.

        “It doesn’t look like we have any other option,” observed Velvet.

        “Then let’s go!”

        It’s a long walk to Rayfalk, and we don’t reach its base until the afternoon. When we do, dark clouds blot out the sun, covering everything in a dim shadow. The air turns cold too.

        “There’s a lot of Malevolence here…” commented Sorey.

        “It’s likely the domain of the dragon,” explained Lailah. “Powerful beings can generate one, even when corrupted by Malevolence. However, a domain is a reflection of its owner.”

        “Is the river’s source of water in these mountains?” asked Mikleo.

        “Yes, it is. Do you think the Malevolence is making the river so torrential?” wondered Alisha.

        “It’s very likely. Large amounts of Malevolence will affect the weather.”

        “Let’s hurry up and find Edna,” recommended Velvet.

        Conveniently, there’s an old pathway leading up the mountain. Lailah says it’s from when people used to go on pilgrimages here. I also note some shrines dug into the mountain side. Sorey gets excited when he sees them, and wants to examine them. As does Mikelo. After some inspecting, they conclude that they’re dedicated to the Earth Seraphim that watch over Rayfalke. Then, Velvet impatiently reminds them about the dragon and our goal of finding Edna. We resume our trek up the mountain.

        From a bend in the pathway, two hulking Hellions come out. They’re twice the size of humans, have the head of pigs, and carry heavy battleaxes. They spot us and charge.

        Velvet, Mikleo, Alisha, and Sorey rush forward to meet the Hellions. Meanwhile, Lailah and I charge up energy. One Hellion tries to hit Velvet with an overhead swing, but she easily dodges it. She follows up by leaping over it and slashing its head with her sword. While Velvet’s still in the air, the Hellion grabs her leg and throws her, but she lands safely. I throw a bolt of lightning at it, staggering it.

        Sorey, Mikleo, and Alisha team up against the other Hellion. It slashes wildly with its axe, but Alisha finds an opening and dashes in, slicing the Hellion’s fat belly with her spear’s long blade. Sorey circles around a slashes at its back, while Mikleo smacks it in the chest. It howls in pain and pushes them back. Then, Lailah unleashes a flurry of burning papers at that Hellion, and it falls onto its back.

        Everyone else turns their attention to the remaining Hellion. Even with its head wound, and my bolt of lightning, it continues to fight. The Hellion swings at Velvet, who dodges and follows up with slashes and a stab at its stomach. The Hellion shoves her back, when suddenly a powerful bolt of wind shoots past us and slams into it, knocking it onto the ground. Another bolt of wind slam into the last Hellion, still unconscious from Lailah’s attacks. Both Hellions revert into a human and a Seraph. They lie dead on the ground.

        I turn to see who killed them, and spot a tall, muscular man. He has silver hair that drops below his waist, doesn’t have a shirt, wears a pair of tight brown pants, a white holster around his waist for a gun, and has… belts strapped to his wrists?

        “Zaveid?” asked Lailah.

        That’s Zaveid? The last time I saw him he had shorter hair, was fully dressed, and refused to end anyone’s life.

        “Lailah? What a surprise! It’s been what? About a century since we last saw each other?” asked Zaveid.

        “You killed those two!” shouted Sorey.

        “Relax, kid. They’re just Hellions. Besides, sometimes death is a kind of salvation. Oh wait. Don’t tell me _you’re_ the new Shepherd.”

        Zaveid walks up to Sorey, and starts sizing him up.

        “You should treat Sorey with more respect,” warned Mikleo.

        “And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” Zaveid goes up to Mikleo, and they glare at each other.

        Until Zaveid backs off. “You know what? I don’t want to waste time with you. I’d rather get to know the ladies that the so called Shepherd is traveling with.”

        He smiles at Alisha.

        “I have no interest in a man as crass as you,” grimaced Alisha.

        “Ooo, _harsh_. Well, looks like you and the supposed Shepherd are meant for each other. What about you?” Zaveid looks at Velvet. “You don’t seem nearly as boring as her.”

        “So… not only have you lost your jacket, and sense of mercy, you also lost your memory,” replied Velvet.

        “Velvet?”

        “Oh. You haven’t lost your memory.”

        Zaveid laughs. “Today is just full of surprises! How did you get free? Eizen told me Maotelus couldn’t find a way to free you. The boy was pretty torn up about it at first, before he finally manned up and focused on what he could fix.”

        Velvet glares at Zaveid. “Don’t talk about Phi like that!”

        “ _Phi?!_ I forgot you called him that!” Zaveid laughs again.

        Velvet extends her sword and looks ready to stab him.

        I intervene. “To answer you question, _I_ freed Velvet.”

        Zaveid looks surprised. “ _Y_ _ou?_ You don’t even look as capable as the so called Shepherd over there.”

        I sigh. “Are you done being a jerk, or are you so bored with life that this is the only way you can entertain yourself?”

        “Alright, alright, jeez… What are you all doing here, anyways? You know there’s a dragon flying around, right?”

        Velvet retracts her sword, and crosses her arms. “We’re looking for Edna.”

        “Well if you want to talk with her, she’s probably up near the summit. But if you want her help, then good luck with that. She won’t leave since that dragon is Eizen.”

        “Eizen turned into a dragon?!”

        This doesn’t make sense… Eizen was a Seraph who used his lucky, or perhaps unlucky, coin as a durable vessel. Did it break?

        “Yea well… Eizen couldn’t use his coin as a vessel anymore since Maotelus finally found a way to remove his curse,” explained Zaveid. “Last I knew, Eizen was with the last Shepherd’s best friend and used him as his vessel. I suppose the guy turned into a Hellion and that corrupted Eizen into a dragon. Even as one, some part of him is still there. He hasn’t attacked his sister ever since it happened. Of course, he hates me, except that’s nothing new. Anyways, if you want to talk with Edna, do it yourselves. We’re not exactly on speaking terms. See you around!”

        Zaveid waves and walks off.

        “Lailah, how do you know that jerk, and Velvet were you in prison or something?” asked Mikleo.

        “Velvet, how do you know Zaveid and that dragon?” wondered Sorey.

        I exhale. “One question at a time you two.”

        “I’ll answer first,” started Lailah. “Zaveid and I worked with the last Shepherd, then Zaveid left to travel by himself after the Shepherd…” Remorse flashes across Lailah’s face. “Died… believing that he would accomplish more by himself.”

        “Eizen and I were friends, but that was some time ago,” answered Velvet. “Back then, he and Zaveid were rivals, and that’s how I met Zaveid. As for what he said about me getting free, well… I sealed away Innominat by using myself, but Interloper managed to free me without awakening him.”

        “Who’s Innominat?” asked Sorey.

        I look at Lailah. “Lailah, would you answer that? I feel like you should explain.”

        “Did you know that some birds will migrate across the entire continent for winter?” asked Lailah.

        “By the dimensions… Innominat is one of the Empyreans, before you knew them all as the Five Lords. Maotelus later replaced Innominat, and he had to be sealed away because he nearly enslaved everyone.”

        “How come the Celestial Record never talks about this?” wondered Sorey.

        “I don’t think Gramps ever mentioned Innominat either,” added Mikleo.

        “No other book on the Seraphim I read discuss Innominat,” recalled Alisha.

        “It’s better that you don’t know about him,” Velvet sadly added.

        “Why is that?” questioned Mikleo.

        Velvet doesn’t answer and avoids his gaze.

        “Listen, Innominat is ancient history. He’s not someone you need to worry about anymore,” I answered.

        “Ancient history? How ancient?”

        By the dimensions… I shouldn’t have said that.

        “I meant… metaphorically.”

        “What are you hiding?”

        “I’m not hiding anything I just,” I sigh and look over at Velvet. She’s still avoiding everyone’s gaze. Velvet should explain her past, but I don’t want to force her to.

        I continue. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you the truth. So rather than argue over the past, I’d rather focus on what we have to do now.”

        “Velvet and Thomas have good reason not to tell you more. The Five Lords asked Seraphim to never tell other humans about this,” explained Lailah.

        “How do you know about this, Thomas?” wondered Mikleo.

        “I’ve watched your world for quite a while, although not continuously. In fact… I’d say it's been several thousand years since I first learned about your universe.”

        I started watching this universe when Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, and their companions began their journey to regenerate their world. They ended up reviving the World Tree. Now that’s a tale I hope this world still has recorded. Too bad this world keeps having dark ages, otherwise it would be highly advanced.

        “You are several thousand years old? You only look a few years older than me!” exclaimed Alisha.

        Well, at least we’re not talking about Velvet’s past, when she doesn’t want to.

        “Interesting fact: time isn’t constant nor consistent across different universes,” I replied. “While I am thousands of years old here, in some universes I’m only a couple hundred. In others, I’m millions of years old.”

        “We should bury those two,” suggested Sorey.

        I look over at him, then at the dead Seraph and human still lying on the ground.

        “We should,” agreed Alisha. "I apologize Sorey, I… got distracted.”

        I use my magic to make two graves for them. Sorey and Alisha move the human into one, while Lailah and Mikleo take the Seraph into the other. I cover the bodies up, and Sorey and Alisha kneel by the graves for a minute before standing up.

        “If you want, I can tell you about some of the other dimensions,” I offered, wanting to distract them from the recently deceased.

        Sorey, and Alisha both look at me.

        “I’d love that!” smiled Sorey.

        We start heading up the mountain while I talk about some of the main differences between this dimension and other ones. They’re surprised to learn that some don’t have access to magic, and interested in the advanced technology that other universes have. Sorey gets especially excited when I mention airplanes and spaceships. He thinks it’d be amazing to quickly explore distant continents, or even other planets. Alisha is interested in the different political systems and government styles. She finds the idea of a republic and a democracy revolutionary. After a few hours, we reach the summit, and don’t see anyone else here.

        “Edna?!” shouted Lailah.

        There’s no response. I start searching the skies; we still haven’t run into dragon Eizen, and I’d like to keep it that way. Even Velvet and all her friends had trouble fighting against a dragon, and I doubt we come close to their skill level. At least right now.

        “Lailah, what do you want, and who are these people you’ve brought up here?”

        From the top of a boulder appears a girl. She has short blonde hair, wears a short white dress with orange trim, a massive orange ribbon tied around the back of her waist, and a pair of heavy, black boots. She holds an open, pale orange umbrella against her shoulder that has a small orange doll attached to its rim. She also has a brown glove on her right hand, but none for her left.

        “Edna! It’s so good to see you!” greeted Lailah.

        Edna sighs. “You didn’t answer my questions.” She jumps off the boulder and walks up to us.

        Sorey approaches her. “Seraph Edna, my name is Sorey. We need your help! The Griflet bridge has collapsed and…”

        “No.”

        “What?”

        “That’s a human problem. Humans are great at causing trouble, and terrible at remembering the Seraphim. But, as soon as you need help with something, you come crying to us for help.”

        Alisha walks up to Edna and kneels before her

        “I apologize, Seraph Edna. I am Alisha Diphda, and I know that many humans have forgotten the Seraphim. But please, the town of Marlind is stricken with disease and without help many will die.”

        “What about the countless people that have died from the war between Hyland and Rolance? Weird how you humans complain about your neighbors dying, yet when you kill each other, for your own ideal or cause, you don’t care.”

        “War never changes…” I quoted.

        Edna looks at me. “At least this human gets it.”

        “Actually, I’m not human, however I’ve watched people long enough to understand why you’re so critical of them.”

        Edna raises an eyebrow. “Really? But, you’re not a Seraph, and definitely not a Hellion. Speaking of which.” She points at Velvet. “Why are you traveling with one? Don’t tell me the Shepherd and his friends are too stupid to realize she is one.”

        Velvet goes up to Edna. “I’m Velvet Crowe. Eizen mentioned me in a letter, although that was a long time ago.”

        Edna makes a wry smile. “Well… it’s a pleasure to meet you, _Lord of Calamity_.”

 

        Shit…

 

        “ **You tricked me!! TWICE!!!** ” screamed Alisha.

        “I knew you were hiding something!!” shouted Mikleo.

        Alisha and Mikleo draw their weapons and charge at Velvet.

        “Stop! Both of you!” I yelled.

        I charge up energy, except I don’t want to injure them. Velvet unleashes her claw and grabs Alisha’s spear. Velvet tosses it aside, while dodging Mikleo’s attack. Alisha doesn’t let up, and draws a dagger from her waist. Next, Alisha tries to stab Velvet, but she knocks Alisha and Mikleo back with her claw.

        “Please, stop!!” pleaded Lailah.

        Alisha and Mikleo charge at Velvet, but I encase Alisha’s legs in ice. Mikleo changes target and rushes me, instead. Velvet steps between us, and slams him into the ground. She kicks Mikleo’s staff away, and stomps her foot onto him.

        “ ** _Sorey!!_ ** Why are you just standing there!?” screamed Alisha.

        “Leave them alone!!” shouted Sorey.

        He draws the Sacred Blade and rushes Velvet. She blocks his attack with her sword, then knocks him down with her claw. He tries to get back up, but I conjure flaming bindings to hold his arms and legs.

        “Go ahead! Finish us off, _Lord of Calamity_!” hissed Mikleo.

        “I’m not here to kill any of you,” answered Velvet.

        She reverts her claw to normal and steps off him. Mikleo gets up, except he isn’t sure what to do.

        “Have _any_ of you noticed that Edna and Lailah _aren’t_ fighting?” I demanded.

        I look over at them. Lailah looks horrified, however Edna smiles at the scene before her.

        “Man, you really are a bunch of idiots,” sneered Edna.

        “ _Shut up!!_ ” shouted Mikleo. “You think humans are _scum_ , yet you toy with people for _fun?!_ You’re a brat! And a hypocrite!”

        Edna drops her smile and finally understands that’s she’s the villain. Not the humans, and not even the Therion.

        I hear a distant roar. There’s a dark dragon flying towards us!

        “Time to leave!” I shouted.

        I open a portal to the base of the mountain. I also undo the bindings on Sorey, while Lailah melts the ice on Alisha. She and Mikleo grab their weapons before rushing into my portal. Velvet and I enter next, but Sorey and Lailah stop before entering it. Edna hasn’t moved and stares at the oncoming dragon.

        “Seraph Edna! Come on!” shouted Sorey.

        “Please Edna!” urged Lailah.

        Edna looks over at them, and runs for the portal. When everyone makes it through, I close it. Now to deal with the mess Edna made.

        “I’m sorry for freezing you Alisha, and for restraining you, Sorey,” I told them.

        “I should be the one apologizing,” began Edna. “I’m sorry I pit you all against each other.”

        She sighs. “I never liked humans. They always brought Malevolence with them, or made more of it with their pointless fighting and stupid behavior. Because of humans and my brother’s curse, we couldn’t be together. It took centuries before Eizen finally got rid of it and he only stayed with me for a short while. Then, he left again to be a Sub Lord for the last Shepherd, wanting to reawaken Maotelus. Now, he’s a dragon…”

        “Seraph Edna, I’m sorry for what happened to you and your brother,” consoled Sorey.

        Edna looks at him with disbelief. “I turn you against each other and you still feel sorry for me? I’m not sure if you’re nice or naive.”

        Sorey smiles. “Maybe I’m both, but I still mean what I said! No one deserves such suffering, or to be separated from their family like that. With your help, we may be able to stop more suffering, and the war between Hyland and Rolance. We might purify your brother, too!”

        “You really are both. I’ve looked into saving Eizen, but even the powers of purification don’t always work on a dragon.”

        Sorry turns to Lailah. “Is this true, Lailah?”

        Lailah sadly nods. “Purification is not an absolute. The more heavily corrupted by Malevolence someone is, the harder it is to purify them. Dragons are the most difficult to cleanse as they are Seraphim completely consumed by Malevolence. Not only that, a Hellion can refuse purification.”

        “Even though it might not work, I still think it’s worth a try.”

        “Right now, you do not have the power to do so. Given time, you will possess enough to attempt it.”

        Edna looks away and thinks. Soon, she turns to Velvet. “Eizen had a lot of respect for you, Velvet. Maybe traveling with a former Lord of Calamity and this Shepherd would be better than staying here, trying to keep my brother company.”

        “Were you really called the Lord of Calamity, Velvet?” asked Alisha.

        “I did earn that name,” replied Velvet.

        “Except, that was then. Now, she’s just Velvet Crowe: a Therion currently helping the fledgling Shepherd,” I explained.

        Velvet looks at me with a puzzled expression.

        “What? It’s true,” I insisted.

        Then she smiles.

        “Velvet, whatever you did to earn that title, that’s in the past,” assured Sorey. “You helped us at the festival and at Galahad, so I think you’re a decent person. When you feel ready to tell us what happened to you, we’re here for you.”

        “If I’m going to go with you, then I’ll need to form a pact with you,” interrupted Edna. “Or did you forgot that I’ll need to use you as vessel? Also, stop using those titles with me. That’s way too old fashioned.”

        “Lailah, would you form the pact?”

        Lailah walks up to Edna and takes her hand. Their hands begin to glow.

        “Oh ye borne from the steadfast earth. Here let our pact be forged, that my unwavering incandescence may be as thy purification! Shoudast though accept this burden, recite aloud your name!”

        “Hephsin Yulind,” recited Edna.

        A silver-orange ring appears above them and drops down. There’s a flash of light, and the ring disappears. Afterwards, Edna walks a short distance away from us and sets her umbrella down behind her. It covers her from about chest height down. Next, she reaches… under her dress? I hear what sounds like metal clanking around. Then, she pulls out a plated gauntlet, and picks up her umbrella. Where in the dimensions…? Edna walks back to us and holds the gauntlet out to Sorey.

        “You’ll probably want this. It’s a divine artifact that Maotelus made,” explained Edna.

        Sorey takes it and puts it on over his right hand. “Were you using it as your vessel?”

        “Yea. How do you think I avoided turning into a Hellion, despite staying in a dragon’s domain? Jeez, where’d you pick this guy up Lailah?”

        “He wandered into her church because he wanted to see a festival,” explained Mikleo.

        “Well that explains it…” disapproved Edna.

        “Mikleo, you came with me so...”  Sorey smiles at him.

        “Don’t try and imply I’m as clueless as _you_. You’re the one who agreed, over my objections,” reminded Mikleo.

        “We should head back to Griflet bridge. Staying here is not safe, and it will be dark soon,” reminded Lailah.

        I open up a portal leading to near the Griflet bridge, and we start entering it. Before I walk through, I notice Edna lagging behind. She’s looking up at Eizen as he circles the summit. She whispers something to him, and then catches up to us.

        That’s one thing Edna and Velvet have in common: a brother they love more than anything else.


	11. Marlind, the Diseased Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some dialogue

        When we reach the Griflet Bridge, the sun begins to set. Tents and a few campfires stand some distance away from the bridge. Groups of people sit around, eating, talking, or just watching the sun set.

        “When should we make that pillar of earth?” I asked.

        “We? I thought I was going to do that,” wondered Edna.

        “Yea, we. I can manipulate all the elements, kinda like you Seraphim. Although, you’re probably better at moving earth than I am.”

        “Well, aren't you special…”

        “I think we should do it now, no point waiting until morning,” answered Sorey.

        “What about the repair crews and the Sparrow Feathers, camped near the river? I doubt they have high resonance and seeing Interloper summon a pillar of earth might cause a panic,” reminded Velvet.

        “That’s true, and causing a panic is the last thing we should be doing,” added Mikleo.

        “Who’s Interloper?” asked Edna.

        “That’s me. Velvet likes to call me that,” I answered.

        “We can wait until everyone has gone to sleep, then Thomas and Edna can make the pillar without worrying anyone,” recommended Alisha.

        We agree on Alisha’s plan and decide to wait it out with Rose and the other members of the Sparrow Feathers. Sorey and Alisha chat with Rose, Velvet and I just listen, and Mikleo, Lailah, and Edna talk with each other. Sorey asks Rose about her travels across the continent while Alisha has questions about Rolance’s rule in Lastonbell. Sorey and Alisha also ask Rose if they can have a case of medicine to bring to Marlind. It takes some convincing, and Rose agrees on the condition that they make it clear that the medicine is part of the Sparrow Feathers’ shipment.

        As they talk, I notice a man with green hair, dark coat and pants, and a black fedora drawn over his eyes. He’s standing by the Sparrow Feather’s wagon, and seems to be watching us. I tap Velvet’s shoulder and turn to point him out, but he’s gone. I describe him to Velvet, and she tells me she’ll keep an eye out for him.

        Eventually, the repair teams and the members of the Sparrow Feathers go into the tents to sleep. We stay outside until snores start emanating from the tents. Lailah, Edna, and Mikleo check to make sure that everyone else is asleep, and come out to tell us we can go work on the bridge. Afterwards, we walk to the river and cross the remaining half of the bridge. Edna and I approach its edge, and look down at the remains of the old support column.

        “We should put the pillar next to the remains of the old support column,” I suggested.

        “It’d be better to have two pillars sandwiching the old column. More support that way,” advised Edna.

        “I can’t even manage one pillar, you think you can do the rest?”

        “Guess you’re not as special as I thought. Yea, I can do the rest.”

        Edna extends her hand at me, and I take it. It’s a little awkward due to the height difference. Come to think of it, I’m taller than everyone in the group. Sorey and Lailah are slightly shorter than me, but Lailah gets a little boost from her heels. After them comes Velvet, who reaches about eye level with me. Then Mikleo, who comes up to my chin. Next is Alisha, who reaches my shoulder. Finally, there’s Edna, who barely comes up to my chest. Anyway, we have two pillars to make.

        Edna and I channel energy, and focus on the earth near the collapsed column. Slowly, we pull forth two tall pillars that level off with the remainder of the bridge. We turn around, and in the corner of my eye, I spot the man in the fedora watching us. There’s a sudden gust of wind and he disappears.

        “You saw him too, right?” asked Edna.

        “Yea. I’m impressed you spotted him,” I admitted.

        “Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m blind.”

        “I… wasn’t thinking that.”

        “Who are you talking about?” asked Sorey.

        “There was a man earlier in the camp, watching us. He had a dark coat, green hair, and a fedora drawn over his eyes,” explained Velvet.

        “We can worry about him later, Marlind cannot wait,” reminded Alisha.

        I open a portal leading to the other side of the river, and we walk through. We then follow the road into a thick forest and make it to the entrance of Marlind. Dark fog covers the town and the air feels cold. Gloomy houses and buildings stand around with a few lights in their windows and most of the lamp posts stand unlit, save for some by the largest buildings at the center of town. With so few light sources, most of the town lies in a shroud of darkness. We’re the only people out here.

        “The Malevolence here is thick,” observed Sorey.

        “Indeed,” agreed Lailah. “I wonder if the Malevolence causes the disease, or if the disease causes the Malevolence. Either way, the more people that suffer or die, the worse it will get.”

        “There should be knights out here…” muttered Alisha. “We should deliver the medicine at the church. The last report from here stated that the citizens use it as a hospital.”

        She points out the church and we walk towards it. Outside of it, a dozen bodies wrapped in dirty blankets lay piled up. Inside, it isn’t any better. At least forty people sleep on makeshift beds or the church pews. Among them are men, women, knights, children, and the elderly. Some of them moan in pain or hack and wheeze, as the stench of sickness and death permeates the air. Only a couple of people, and a knight are awake and healthy.

        The knight sees us and approaches us. “Knight Alisha? I thought the bridge was still out.”

        “It is, however we found a way to get across,” explained Alisha. She hands him the case of medicine from Rose. “This is part of the shipment of medicine from the Sparrow Feathers. Use it wisely, the rest may not come for days.”

        The knight takes it. “Thank the Lords! We ran out of medicine a week ago. You and your friends should get some rest. The owner of the inn here has opened his rooms to the knights. Please, excuse me.”

        The knight leaves us and quietly walks to the other two people. He hands them some of the medicine, and they start giving it out. Then, we leave the church and start heading for the inn.

        Sorey shakes his head. “I can’t believe how many people are sick…”

        “I am afraid that what you saw is just a glimpse of what Marlind has been through,” explained Alisha. “So far, the death count is over two hundred, and the town had a population of only a thousand before.”

        “Lailah, if we purified the Malevolence here, then would that cure the disease?”

        “It would not completely cure the disease,” answered Lailah. “Although, it will help. The Malevolence here is definitely having a toxic effect on the people, but we should rest first. It’s already late, and we’ve had a busy day.”

        We all head to the inn, and Sorey rings a bell at the empty front desk. The innkeeper sleepily comes to greet us. Then, he exclaims upon realizing that he’s talking to the Princess and the Shepherd. After about a minute of him gushing, Sorey asks for rooms for seven people, and the innkeeper shows us to two rooms; one has four beds, and the other has three. Edna wants to sleep with Velvet and I, so the rest take the other room.

        Velvet sits down by one of the beds, Edna closes her umbrella and sets it down, while I put my jacket in a wardrobe. Edna asks me several questions before I get into bed: Where am I from, what am I, how do I know Velvet, and how did I free her. I’ve already these questions for the others, I think.

        “Why did you free Velvet?” asked Edna.

        “Well, I knew she could help with what was happening and I felt like Velvet deserved a chance at happiness after everything she’s been through.”

        Wait… Velvet is in the room and I’ve never told her this. When I look over at her, she seems to be asleep.

        Edna smiles. “Maybe the Interloper and Lord of Calamity should date each other. You might be a cute couple.”

        I start blushing. “Romance… isn’t a good idea for me.”

        “ _Oh?_ Why is that? Can’t handle a woman?”

        “You’re doing this for fun, aren’t you?”

        Edna snickers. “Even though you figured it out, it was still funny to watch you blush.”

        I never pursued romance because I frequently travel between universes, yet rarely return. Promising someone a long-term relationship and then leaving forever is a great way to break their heart. The only person I dated was a demon noblewoman named Cornelia, and I only agreed because she threatened to brand me a rapist in her world, if I didn’t date her. Back then, I was surprised that her society cared so much about consent. Especially given how free it is with acting out its lusts. That date ended up very informative. Um… not for raunchy reasons.

        Edna doesn’t have any more questions. I get into a bed, close my eyes, and wait for sleep to come. When I wake up the next morning, it’s still dark. At first, I think it’s night. Until I check the window and see dark clouds covering the sky. Velvet and Edna have already left the room, so I get my jacket and exit the room. The others have gathered at a round table, and started breakfast.

        “Morning Thomas, we’re going to check out to the nearby art museum. Lailah feels the presence of a Hellion there, and we’ll have to purify him first before we can cleanse the town,” explained Sorey.

        “We could have left earlier if you didn’t sleep so much,” noted an annoyed Edna.

        “Thomas is quite the sleepy head,” teased Lailah.

        “Let’s just go...” I replied.

        We exit the inn, and walk towards the art museum.

        “Is this art museum occupied?” I asked. “I can’t imagine the owners being fine with us barging in and fighting a Hellion.”

        “The art museum here has been abandoned for over a decade,” answered Alisha. “The owner supposedly went berserk and started attacking anyone who came inside.”

        “He’s probably the Hellion we’re looking for,” guessed Mikleo.

        “I’m sure the townspeople assumed he went crazy,” added Edna. "I doubt any of them have high resonance."

        “If it was that long ago, then it must have been before the town had this much Malevolence. I wonder how he turned into a Hellion…” pondered Sorey.

        “Sorey, what do you know about Malevolence?” asked Velvet.

        “Gramps told me that it turns humans and Seraphim into Hellions, and comes from human suffering.”

        “He wouldn’t give us any more info, no matter many times we asked him,” added Mikleo.

        “So… you don’t know that it comes from humans? Specifically, overwhelming negative human emotions?” I asked.

        Alisha, Sorey, and Mikleo stop to stare at me.

        “That’s where it comes from?!” exclaimed Sorey.

        Lailah glares at me. I forgot this is a touchy subject for Seraphim… No point keeping the truth from Sorey now, though.

        “Yes,” I answered. “Malevolence hides within the hearts of all humans in your world. Too much negative emotion will overwhelm the reason within them, causing Malevolence to spill forth and corrupt them into Hellions.”

        “In truth, there is barely a line barely between Hellions and humans,” added Velvet.

        Edna looks at Sorey with disbelief. “And you’re supposed to be the Shepherd? How did you expect to deal with the Malevolence in the world, if you don’t even know where it comes from?”

        “How come Gramps never told us this?” wondered Sorey.

        “Seraphim have long considered the source of Malevolence a taboo topic,” explained Lailah. “They fear that telling humans that they alone cause Malevolence will result in mass panic, and a torrential outpouring of Malevolence. Since Seraphim do not generate Malevolence, yet can still succumb to it, the Five Lords agreed that the exact source of Malevolence should remain secret. However, humans can avoid generating and falling to Malevolence, even vast amounts of it, by having faith. Historically, faith in Seraphim and their blessings have kept Malevolence under control. Unfortunately, such a solution is flawed.”

        “All it takes for the Malevolence to come back is for humans to get complacent and forget about us,” continued Edna. “Then when it does, we can’t really do much about it because too many of them have already forgotten about us. Which just gives them even more reason to neglect us.”

        “And we get one terrible crash,” concluded Velvet.

        “Maybe Gramps never told us this because he didn’t want Sorey to worry about corrupting everyone at home,” guessed Mikleo.

        “Gramps, you didn’t have to be so protective of me…” muttered Sorey.

        Alisha frowns. “He had good reason to…”

        We start walking again, and after a few minutes we reach the front gate of the old art museum. The place definitely looks abandoned. It has broken windows, peeling paint, missing boards and shingles, and holes in the walls and roof. The front door hangs open on its hinges, moving with the wind. Somehow, it feels even colder here.

        We enter through the front door and find ourselves in a large lobby with a grand staircase leading to the second floor. Several empty display stands stand in the middle, and I notice empty hooks on the wall where paintings would hang. On our left and right stand hallways leading into gallery rooms. Cobwebs and dust cover much of the room.

        “Looks like the place has been picked clean by looters,” guessed Velvet.

        “Maybe some of the townspeople put the paintings and displays away?” asked Sorey.

        “We can figure that out later; the Hellion is more important,” said Edna.

        “My parents told me that the museum drew crowds of visitors every week, I would not be so dismissive of the artwork,” disagreed Alisha.

        “Don’t tell me you think pieces of art are more important than stopping a Hellion?”

        “We should at least be respectful of the art.”

        “Lailah, where’s the Hellion?” interrupted Velvet.

        “I feel their presence coming from upstairs,” replied Lailah. She points at the double doors at the top of the stairs.

        “Then let’s go,” Velvet heads for the stairs, and we follow.

        Upstairs, I see more empty display cases, and unused hooks where paintings could sit. If looters did come through here, then I expect to see smashed cases and broken glass littering the floor. Overlooking the dust, the place is quite neat. When we approach the double doors, Lailah stops Velvet.

        “The Hellion waits on the other side, prepare yourselves.”

        We ready ourselves, and Velvet opens the doors. Inside is a grand gallery. More empty stands sit in the room, but someone pushed them against the wall and removed all the glass cases. A silver suit of armor rests at the end of the room, standing with its back towards us. If that’s the Hellion, then why is it just standing there? I toss a weak bolt of wind at the armor’s helmet. It lands with a **_clang_** _,_ while the rest of the armor doesn’t move.

        “That’s not the Hellion…” I stated.

        “You should hit it again, to make sure,” snarked Edna.

**CRASH!!!**

        We turn around and see a hulking suit of golden armor, wielding a greatsword and standing before the doors we came through. Red glowing eyes glare at us from under its helmet and it roars.

        “ **LEAVE!!!** ”

        Velvet, Mikleo, Alisha, and Sorey rush the sentient armor with their weapons drawn. Meanwhile, Lailah, Edna, and I charge up energy. The suit swings its blade at Velvet, but she dodges it. Alisha closes in, and stabs between the armor’s plates. The suit doesn’t flinch and reaches for her spear, except she pulls away in time. Mikleo infuses his staff and joins Sorey in striking the armor’s chest piece, to barely any effect. Velvet leaps for the suit’s helmet, and slashes her sword against it. She lands safely behind the suit, but the Hellion shrugs her attack off. It prepares a wide swing, and everyone dodges away before they get hit.

        With the others out of the way, Edna, Lailah, and I unleash a torrent of bolts at the armor. Earth, fire, and electricity slam into the Hellion’s chest, staggering it and forming visible cracks in the chest piece.

        “Focus on the torso! We’ll have to break through its armor!” shouted Lailah.

        Edna, Lailah, and I charge up more energy, while the others take advantage of the Hellion’s unbalanced state. Alisha, and Mikleo smack their weapons against the back of the Hellion’s heavy legs, while Sorey and Velvet leap and strike its torso. The Hellion falls onto its back with a **_crash_ **. Its sword falls out its hands and the suit flails around, desperately trying to keep the others away. Mikleo and Alisha attack the suit’s chest with their long weapons, until the sentient armor gets back up.

        Dark purple flames burst out from it, pushing the four of them away. The suit retrieves its sword, which also catch ablaze. Then, the Hellion swings its sword and a massive fireball shoots at Lailah, Edna, and me. I grab Edna and jump away, while Lailah dodges to the side. The fireball explodes against the wall behind us, and ignites part of the room. I let go of Edna and start putting out the flames. Meanwhile, Lailah sets some of her papers ablaze and hurls them at the Hellion. He blocks them with his sword, then the others move in on him. They surround the Hellion, and alternate between dodging and attacking the armor’s torso. When I finish extinguishing the flames, Lailah extends her hands at Edna and I. Then, we take her hand, and the three of us channel energy.

        The suit of armor grows desperate. It lets out a roar and flames burst out from it, knocking down the others. Before anyone can get back up, the Hellion swings his sword at Sorey. He manages to roll out of the way, while everyone else recovers. Mikleo and Velvet strike at the Hellion’s back, then it swings its sword around at them. But, Velvet unleashes her claw and catches it.

        We’ve charged up enough energy.

“Get back!” shouted Lailah.

        They do as she says, and we unleash a powerful beam at the Hellion. It blocks with its sword, but our beam pierces through it, and its chestpiece. The Hellion staggers backwards, and its torso armor is no more, exposing a beating purple heart. Sorey and Velvet both rush at it, and stab it before the Hellion can stop them. It **_screams_ ** in agony and knocks them down. Then, it falls on its back and lies still. Alisha, and Mikleo help Sorey, and Velvet up.

        “I can take of myself,” Edna told me.

        “Sorry, it was a reflex,” I replied.

        Edna is the same height as a child, so I felt like I needed to protect her.

        Edna, Lailah, and I join the others. Then, Sorey waves the Sacred Blade at the Hellion, and silver green flames cover it. There’s a flash and an unconscious old man lies on the floor. A _very old_ , unconcious man.

        Sorey crouches beside him, and holds him in his arms. “Something’s wrong… Mikleo!”

        Mikleo rushes to the old man, and places his hands on him. They glow with blue energy.

        “It’s not that he’s injured or sick. He’s just… too old,” explained Mikleo.

        The old man opens his eyes. “Shepherd? Is that… you?”

        “Yes. Save your strength! I’m going to get you someplace safe,” urged Sorey.

        “I fear… that I will not live long…”

        “You’ll be fine, just… hold on!”

        “Shepherd… don’t worry… living in that armor… was torture. Thanks to you… I’m finally… free…” He closes his eyes, and his body goes limp.

        “ ** _No!!_** Mikleo! Lailah! Can’t you do anything?!”

        Alisha goes up to Sorey and places her hand on his shoulder. Mikleo looks up at Lailah, and she sadly shakes her head.

        “His time had come Sorey. Death is something even the Shepherd cannot stop.”

        Sorey sheds a tear for the old man. We give him as long as he needs.

        Afterwards, Sorey picks up the old man’s body and carries him out. Alisha and Mikleo offer to help, but he refuses. We slowly make our way to the church. Once we reach it Alisha and Mikleo open the doors for Sorey. Inside, the knight and the two citizens from last night approach us. One citizen looks quite old, while the other appears to be middle aged.

        “Another plague victim?” asked the knight.

        “We found him in the art museum. He died in my arms,” murmured Sorey.

        “Is this… Nief?!” exclaimed the older citizen. “I don’t believe it! He locked himself in the art museum over a decade ago and attacked anyone who came in. Wait… you wear the Shepherd’s garb. Are you him, by chance?

        Sorey nods.

        “If he died in your arms then Nief died a happy man. He was highly devout. If anyone deserved to see the Shepherd before dying, it was him.”

        Sorey looks up at them. “Was Nief the art curator?”

  
        “Yes,” answered the middle-aged man. “He locked up the museum after a mob tried burning all the art from Rolance. Afterwards, he’d attack anyone who entered the museum.”

        “We found almost no art pieces while we were there. Did the mob destroy everything?” inquired Alisha.

        “No, but Nief might have put them into the basement. He always used it as a preservation room. When the plague lets up, we should retrieve the pieces and reopen the museum. That place needs a proper cleaning, and I believe Nief deserves as much.”

        The two citizens carefully take Nief’s body from Sorey.

        Even with Nief purified, there’s still the sick to tend to. Alisha and Sorey offer to help out, and I pitch in too. I have to convince Velvet to help, while Lailah does the same with Edna, but they do agree. Edna, Mikleo, and Lailah quietly use their Artes to heal people. I would use my magic too, but I have almost no practice with disease and I don’t want to make things worse. Instead, I help Alisha, Velvet, and Sorey administer the medicine from Rose to the people most in need, feed the people too weak to eat, and comfort people. Evening comes, and the knight and two healthy citizens thank us for the help. I note a distinct lack of coughing and moans as we leave the church. Afterwards, we go to the inn to eat dinner and rest.

        Sorey has been silent for the last few hours…

        “How are you feeling, Sorey?” asked Mikleo.

        “Ok… I guess,” Sorey flatly answered.

        “Is Nief still bothering you?”

        “Yea. It’s just… I purified him, but he still died. I couldn’t save him…”

        “You heard what they said at the church. Nief was a devout man and he got to see the Shepherd before dying.”

        “I cannot imagine a better way to pass,” admitted Alisha.

        “Nief completely fell to his rage,” began Lailah. “He likely believed that any visitor would destroy the precious art pieces he collected, and so he attacked anyone who came inside. However, by isolating himself, he was also hurting himself. Young Shepherd, you saved Nief by freeing him from a prison of his emotions.”

        “Living consumed by your own emotions is a terrible fate, Sorey. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone,” I assured.

        I look over at Velvet. She has too much experience with that kind of fate…

        Sorey smiles. “Thanks, all of you.”

        “Can you stop feeling sappy now? It’s really killing the mood,” grumbled Edna.

        “Oh, shut up Edna,” retorted Mikleo.

        Edna smirks at Mikleo.

        “We still need to find a Seraph to act as Lord of the Land. Rohan once watched over Marlind, although I do not know where he is now,” explained Lailah.

        “Before we do, I want to purify as much Malevolence in Marlind as we can. I don’t want Marlind’s people to suffer anymore,” replied Sorey.

        “Neither do I,” added Alisha.

        We finish our meal and head for bed. I wonder… did Rohan turn into a Hellion or did he leave by choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorey learns the hard way that people will die, regardless of his efforts. Good thing he has friends to help him accept that.
> 
> Also, I hope you liked the fight scene with Hellion Nief. That took me longer to write than the rest of the chapter...


	12. Restoring Faith

        Morning comes, and some rays of sunlight greet me through the window. Clouds still cover most of the sky, but it’s an improvement over yesterday. Edna, and Velvet aren’t in the room, so I head outside to meet up with them and probably the rest of the group. Surprisingly, it’s only Edna and Velvet out here. They’re talking softly with each other, while Velvet eats a small meal. She acknowledges me as I join them.

        “Where’s everyone else?” I asked.

        “They’re helping out at the church,” explained Velvet. “They didn’t need our help since all of the ill are doing better today. So Edna and I come back to wait for you to wake up.”

        “Have you been up long? I can’t tell the time of day with these clouds.”

        “It’s nearly noon, sleepy head,” answered Edna.

        I sigh. “By the dimensions…”

        “Earlier, I was telling Velvet why you freed her,” smirked Edna. 

        I tense up. “What…  _ exactly  _ did you tell her?”

        Velvet smirks. “That you thought I deserved a chance at happiness.”

        “And… what do you think of that?”

        “That I’m not a romantic, but I do find it cute you think I deserve a chance like that.”

        If my face isn’t completely red, then… I don’t know how it isn’t completely red right now…

        Edna and Velvet chuckle.

        “Come on, you should eat something,” offered Velvet.

        She hands me a plate with some bread and cheese, and I do as she says. It takes me a while; not only to finish eating, but also to stop blushing. When I do, the three of us head to the church. 

        Just as Velvet said, everyone seems to be doing better. I don’t hear a single cough or moan, and it even smells better. Some of the sick walk around, or talk amongst themselves. Sorey, and the others busily tend to the sick, but he notices us and comes over.

        “Hey everyone! We won’t need to do much else for the sick townspeople today,” informed Sorey.

        “Then maybe you and the others can purify the town, then,” I suggested.

        Sorey shakes his head. “There’s too much Malevolence in the town right now for us to clean it up. We’ll have to find Rohan or another Seraph to act as Lord of the Land first.”

        “You and the others did count Edna, right? She has the powers of purification now.”

        Edna gives me a confused look.

        “Yea. Did you think we forgot about her?” wondered Sorey.

        “Just checking.”

        We join Sorey in helping the sick, and within an hour we’ve done enough that we can leave the church. The knight and two healthy citizens acting as caretakers thank us, and assure us they can handle the rest. Hmm, I should ask for their names next time.

        Everyone regroups outside the church.

        “Edna, would you know of any other Seraphs in the area that could act as Lord of the Land?” asked Lailah.

        “No,” answered Edna. “I rarely left Rayfalke after Eizen came back as a dragon, and when I did I wasn’t exactly looking for a replacement Lord of the Land.”

        “Then, we have a problem. Without another Seraph to act as Lord of the Land, and Marlind’s people still sick, we alone cannot purify the town.”

        “Couldn’t we purify small amounts of Malevolence at a time?” asked Mikleo.

        “That won’t work. There’s too much external Malevolence already built up from the months long plague, and all the suffering citizens will replace the Malevolence we purify.”

        “All we can do is wait for Marlind’s people to get better?” asked Velvet.

        “Either that, or we find Rohan. Unless…” Lailah thinks for a moment. “If I remember correctly, Rohan used the Great Tree as his vessel. It is an ancient tree that grows on top of a mana spring. We can use it to amplify our powers of purification.”

        “That’s better than waiting around. Where is this tree?” asked Velvet.

        “It should be near the outskirts of town, follow me.” 

        Lailah starts walking to the outskirts of town, and we follow her. Within a few minutes, we reach the edge of town and come across a massive tree in the middle of a clearing. It towers over the surrounding trees, and looks at least several hundred years old. The Great Tree seems healthy, but the surrounding foliage looks yellowed or dead. Lailah walks up to the tree and places her hand on it.

        “The tree is tainted… but I believe we can purify it. We’ll need to work together.”

        Lailah, Sorey, Mikleo, Alisha, and Edna join hands in front of the tree. Then, a silver-green flame appears at the foot of the tree and slowly grows. When the fire covers the base of the tree, it explodes. Warm winds pass through me, but the chilly air returns. Lailah and the others release each others’ hands.

        Lailah puts her hand on the tree again, then smiles. “The tree is purified. However, only Seraphim can tap into mana springs.”

        “Will the three of you be enough to purify the entire tree?” I asked.

“We won’t know until we try.”

“This better not be a waste of time…” grumbled Edna.

        “Maybe complain  _ if _ this fails,” replied Mikleo.

        Lailah, Edna, and Mikleo join hands, and once again a silver-green fire appears before the tree. Unlike before, it grows rapidly until it’s almost twice my height. The fire explodes, and warm gusts pass through me and even shake the surrounding trees. Edna nearly loses her umbrella, but manages to catch it before it flies away. When the winds die down, it’s no longer cold.

        “I don’t feel any more Malevolence!” smiled Sorey.

        “We still need to find a new Lord of the Land,” reminded Edna.

        “And it won’t be me,” replied a man.

        We turn to whoever spoke, and spot a middle-aged man with blonde hair, wearing ornate robes with an orange and black, diamond pattern. He comes out from the edge of the treeline and approaches us.

        “Rohan, where have you been?” inquired Lailah.

        “Hiding from the Malevolence. I wondered if it was you purifying Marlind, Lailah” answered Rohan.

        “Did you say you didn’t want to be Lord of the Land?” asked Sorey.

        “That’s correct. Are you the new Shepherd?”

        “I am. My name is Sorey. Why do you refuse to help Marlind?”

        “Because they don’t deserve the help of Seraphim. Do you know what happened to Nief, the art curator?”

        Sorey’s face falls, and he looks away.

        “He turned into a Hellion and we purified him,” answered Alisha.” Then…” 

        “Nief died in my arms…” finished Sorey.

        Rohan sighs. “At least he died happy, but that’s not what I meant. Do you know how he turned into a Hellion?”

        “The citizens said that a mob tried to destroy some the art at the museum, and Nief went berserk,” answered Sorey.

        “Hmph, typical of humans. Admit to as few of their mistakes as possible. What they told you is true. What they didn’t tell you is that fifteen years ago, nearly the entire town ridiculed Nief for staying true to the Seraphim. Even the priest here abandoned his duty. I remember when he called the Seraphim a fantasy created to give humans false hope.

        “One day, word that a Rolance raid killed a dozen soldiers from Marlind reached the townspeople. They held a memorial and tried to drink away their sorrows. Then, someone among the mourners shouted that everything from Rolance should be destroyed, because such items were disrespectful to the dead soldiers. Everyone knew that Rolance art was displayed alongside Hyland art in Nief’s museum, and many agreed with that drunken fool. So a mob headed here and began dragging out Rolance pieces to burn. 

        “Nief and I tried to stop them, however he was an old man against dozens of thugs and I couldn’t stop them all with my Artes. They managed to destroy some of the pieces that Nief spent his lifetime collecting and curating. Watching those pieces burn was too much for him, and his rage generated enough Malevolence to turn him into a Hellion. At first, I thought about stopping Nief, but then I wondered, what would be the point?! Even if I did that, none of these ungrateful brats would return to the Seraphim! Furthermore, the life’s work of the last devout person in town would all be burned! So I let Nief take out his justified rage, and left.”

        “Let me see if I got this  _ right _ ,” seethed Mikleo. “You condemn  _ humans  _ for acting  _ selfish  _ and  _ spiteful _ . Then, when there’s an opportunity to help them,  **_you_ ** decide to act  **_selfish_ ** and  **_spiteful?!_ ** ”

        “I doubt a Seraph as young as you would understand,” dismissed Rohan.

        “And I was hoping I wouldn’t find another Seraph act so vain and selfish,” retorted Edna.

        Rohan looks at Edna in surprise. “I know you distrust humans, Edna. So why are you siding with them?”

        “I’m not siding with humans, Rohan. I’m siding with the Shepherd. You know, the person that Maotelus and the other Lords wanted us to help?”

        Rohan scoffs. “If they could see what happened here, they would agree with me.  _ Especially  _ Lord Maotelus!”   


“ _ Don’t  _ assume that you know what he would say,” rebuked Velvet.

        “I’m wasting my time! Find someone else to watch over this collection of  **scum!** ” 

        Rohan storms off, and now Marlind is stuck without a Lord of the Land.

        “I can’t believe that jerk! Seraphim are supposed to help humans, not act so selfish!” hissed Mikleo.

        “Don’t be so quick to think that all Seraphim are good people. In reality, we can be just as flawed as humans,” explained Edna.

        “At least the town is purified… I still cannot believe Seraph Rohan abandoned the town,” admitted Alisha.

        “Let’s go back to the church. With the town purified, and the sick citizens recovering, maybe the townspeople can bury Nief and the other victims,” suggested Sorey.

        “They deserve that much,” added Alisha.        

        We all head back to the church. Inside, Sorey and Alisha ask the two citizens, it turns out the oldest one is Patrick and the other is Simon, if they will bury the bodies stacked outside the church and Nief. They agree, and head out to gather the deceased’s loved ones for a memorial. Within an hour, a sizeable crowd has gathered by the church. They include knights, healthy citizens, and some sick citizens who have recovered enough to walk. The crowd carries the bodies to a nearby graveyard and digs holes for each one. Carefully, they place the bodies down and bury them. Once they’re finished, everyone gathers before the church and Patrick starts a speech.

“We all know how much we’ve lost, so I won’t remind you, although I never thought I would see Nief again. The Shepherd and his friends found him in the art museum, and were with him during his last moments. Some of you only knew him as the crazy old man who attacked anyone who came into the abandoned museum. Yet he wasn’t always that way. Years ago he was a devout man. Devout during a time when most of us had lost faith, including myself. He loved art as much as he loved the Seraphim.”

        “He loved art so much, that he didn’t let our war with Rolance stop him from appreciating their art,” continued Simon. “Even though Nief is gone, his collection is not and neither is his art museum. But both need someone else to watch over and restore it. I… I regret what I did to his work… and I know some of you also regret what you did. Now that everyone is finally recovering, I want to clean it and open it up again. If anyone wants to help, please do. I’m sure Nief would appreciate that.”

        Murmurs break out in the crowd. Within a couple of minutes, some of them speak.

        “You’re right Simon! I’ll help you with the museum.”

        “That museum was the best thing about this town, we owe it to Nief for running it all his life!”

        “We didn’t treat him right during his life, let’s at least respect his memory!”

        Simon smiles. “Then, follow me! We’ll make that museum something Nief would be proud of!”

        He, and over a dozen other people from the crowd head for the art museum. Sorey, Alisha, Mikleo, and Lailah want to pitch in. To my surprise, Velvet agrees to come along too. Then, I remember when she cleaned her inn room because she couldn’t stand some of the dirty spots and stains in there. It was amusing to watch her friends stand outside her room and guess at what she was doing, until Magilou tricked Phi into forcing the door open.

        Unsurprisingly, Edna refuses to help, but Velvet explains that she can either sit at the inn and do nothing or join us and help out. In the end, we all follow the volunteers and head for the church. Once there, Simon organizes the volunteers into groups, some gather tools and construction material, others get cleaning supplies from their homes. We convince Simon to let us handle the large gallery where we fought and purified Nief. With a few brooms, buckets, and mops in hand, we all head into the museum and up the grand staircase. 

        Heh… I didn’t expect to help clean up an old art museum as part of this journey.  


        At the gallery, we close the double doors behind us and get to work. Sorey, Lailah, Alisha, and Velvet grab some mops and brooms. Mikleo and I conjure clean water to wash the floors, and Edna effortlessly moves the heavy display stands out of our way. After a few hours the once dust covered room actually looks clean. There’s still peeling paint, and a few holes lying around, but its a major improvement over when we first came here. We leave the gallery, and the rest of the art museum also looks cleaner. The other volunteers have cleaned up the all dust, and even started repairing or repainting the walls. Alisha, and Sorey ask Simon if there’s anything else we can do, although he insists that we’ve already done plenty; the village can take care of the rest. As we head outside, we find an unexpected admirer.

“Seraph Rohan?” asked Sorey.

He approaches us. “Shepherd, did you convince the villagers to fix Nief’s museum?”

        “No, we only asked them to give him and the other plague victims a burial. Simon came up with the idea himself, and asked others to help out. We merely lended a hand.”

        “I don’t believe it…”

        "Oh? You can’t believe that some humans can do the right thing?” asked Edna.

        “People change, Rohan,” explained Lailah. “Not just humans, but also Seraphim. The question is, do they change for the better or for the worse?”

        Rohan bows his head. “I… apologize for what I said earlier.” 

        “I accept your apology, Rohan,” stated Mikleo. 

        “I know how hard it is to remain faithful in something despite the terrible things you see,” empathized Alisha. “As I attended funeral after funeral for those killed in the war, I often wondered why it seemed like the Seraphim did nothing for humanity. However, I never gave up my faith because I knew that cursing their existence would bring me no real comfort.”

        Rohan looks up at Alisha. “It it is too hard to find humans like you, who are truly devoted to the Seraphim.”

        “Seraph Rohan, would you watch over Marlind, and be its Lord of the Land?” asked Sorey.

        “I will, young Shepherd. Since you’ve already purified the Great Tree, I can already get to work.”

        We walk back to the Great Tree. When we reach it, Rohan places his hand on it, and it glows. The tree releases a pulse of energy, and he disappears for a moment before reappearing. 

        Rohan faces us. “I’ve placed my domain over Marlind. You still need to find someone true to the Seraphim who will rekindle the town’s faith. Although from I’ve seen, I believe you will have no difficulty accomplishing that.”

        “What happened to the original priest here? There isn’t one at the church,” noted Sorey.

        “I am afraid that when I abandoned Marlind, I never bothered to keep up with the town’s events. He may have died from the plague. You’ll have to ask the townspeople for help on this matter.”

        “We could ask Patrick. He might know something and maybe he’ll even run the church until a trustworthy priest arrives,” suggested Mikleo.

        “That’s a good idea,” agreed Sorey. “Seraph Rohan, would you come with us? If Patrick agrees, then I think you two should meet.”

        Rohan nods at him. “You’ve already done so much. It’s time I do something too.”

        He joins us and we head back to the church. Inside it we find Patrick talking with some of the mourners from the burial service. When he sees us, he excuses himself.

        “Shepherd, Princess, and friends, How goes the repairs at the museum?” he asked us.

        “Well, Patrick,” answered Alisha. “Would you happen to know of anybody who can lead the church here?”

        “I am afraid I do not. The last priest, Aaron, died from the plague. No one else has stepped up to the task since.”

        “Would you run the church, at least until another priest comes to replace Aaron?” asked Sorey.

        “ _ Me?! _ ” blurted Patrick. “I hate admit this to the Shepherd, but… I gave up my faith in the Seraphim years ago.”

        “Why not pick it up again?” smiled Sorey.

        “Are you sure? It would be better to find a proper priest from Ladylake or somewhere else.”

        “Who better to lead the church than someone from the town itself?” asked Alisha.

        “I… am honored that you have so much faith in me, but…” Patrick shakes his head.

        “Patrick, would you let me hold your hand?” questioned Sorey.

        “Hmm? Well, ok then.” Patrick extends his hand to Sorey, and he takes it.

        Patrick gasps in surprise as he notices Edna, Lailah, Mikleo, and Rohan.

        “Are you… Seraphim?!”

        “We are, Patrick,” replied Rohan.

        “I… don’t know what to say. For so long I thought you were myths!”

        “Do we look fake?” questioned Edna.

        “No! No… I… can’t believe this… I’ve been an idiot this entire time.”

        “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Patrick,” reassured Mikleo. “Even some Seraphs have difficulty believing that humans deserve help.”

        “Indeed. I feel guilty admitting this, but after Nief went berserk I left the town. I wrongly believed that Marlind did not deserve my help,” confessed Rohan. “Yet now, I need your help. Without the townspeople’s faith in Seraphim, I won’t be able to watch over Marlind.”

        “You would be willing to help us, even after we forsook you?” asked Patrick.

        “We’re only doing it because of what the townspeople did for Nief,” replied Edna.

        “Edna, please,” interrupted Rohan. “Watching Simon and the others start restoring the museum proved me how wrong I was. If you’ll help me, I believe Nief would appreciate it.”

        “I… I’ll do what I can. I’ve never had training as a priest, but I suppose I can organize meetings and prayers,” offered Patrick.

        “That is already enough, Patrick. Thank you.”

        “You’re welcome, Seraph Rohan, and thank you, Shepherd! I never thought I’d have the chance to speak with Seraphim!”

        “I’m just doing my duty, Patrick,” smiled Sorey. 

        He lets go of Patricks hand, and we leave him and Rohan. We head back to the inn and find several other citizens waiting for us. They all have gifts, and insist that the Princess and Shepherd take them. It takes a while for them to leave, and we end up with a few baskets filled with gifts. Inside the inn, Alisha asks for seven meals, and we sort through the gifts while we wait.

        “Let’s see… this one has bags of nuts, dried fruits, and what looks like some candy,” I noted, while taking them out of their basket.

        “Looks like there’s a collection of thank you notes in this basket,” examined Mikleo.

        “There’s a love letter for Sorey in here,” said Edna.

        “What?!” blurted Sorey.

        “Oh wait, it’s just a thank you letter,” smiled Edna.

        Mikleo chuckles. “As if anyone would write one to Sorey _.” _

        Sorey smirks at thim “Oh really? I am the Shepherd now.” Then he drops his smile. “But I’m not sure if I’ll go through all of this. It’s too much.”

        “I think your admirers would feel betrayed if you did that, Shepherd,” remarked Edna.

        “Well… it’s not like they’ll know, right?” asked Sorey.

        “Edna, teasing Sorey about this isn’t nice,” rebuked Lailah.

        “By the dimensions, I didn’t expect Sorey to have to deal with this much attention when your world lacks dedicated journalists and rapid, mass communication methods,” I declared.

        “What’s a journalist?” asked Mikleo.

        “Basically a person who goes around, gathering stories and info on recent events, and writes about them.”

        “And how is that different from a writer?” questioned Velvet.

        “Um… a journalist is a type of writer. So, there’s isn’t a big difference.”

        “Shepherd, Princess, and friends! Your dinner is ready!” announced the innkeeper.

        We put down the gifts, and go to another table to eat dinner. The innkeeper doesn’t mind that the Seraphim are eating, which must make for an interesting sight since he can’t actually see them. As we eat, we continue sorting through the gifts, and talking about their contents. Sorey doesn’t like having the metaphorical spotlight on him. Meanwhile, Alisha seems to have experience dealing with publicity, and advises Sorey. Soon, we finish dinner and head back to our rooms. Sorey, Mikleo, Lailah, and Alisha take the gift baskets with them to their room, while Edna, Velvet, and I bid them good night.

        Back in my inn room, I put my jacket away, and head straight for bed. With Marlind well on its way to recovery, maybe we can look into reawakening the Five Lords.


	13. A Shepherd's Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of splitting this chapter into two, but I couldn't find a good way to do that. So enjoy an extra long chapter this time.

        I wake up to the sun shining on my face. As I get out of bed, I don’t see Edna or Velvet. Given my sleep schedule, everyone is probably awake by now. I grab my jacket, leave the room, and I’m not surprised to see all of them at a table.

        “Good morning, Thomas!” greeted Sorey. “Good news: workers have repaired the bridge enough for traffic to cross. A squad of knights from Ladylake, Rose, and the Sparrow Feathers arrived in town and started distributing additional medicine.”

        “That is good news,” I agreed. “It doesn’t seem like there’s much reason for us to stay here.”

        “Actually, we can help give out the medicine at the church…”

        Velvet interrupts. “What about the Five Lords? Or did you forget that they’re still asleep?”

        “We will _not_ abandon Marlind!” declared Alisha.

        “The town doesn’t need us anymore,” I explained. “You’ve all purified the Malevolence, found a replacement Lord of the Land, and the bridge is repaired enough so that medicine and relief can arrive. The knights and the Sparrow Feathers should be able to handle the rest.”

        Alisha frowns.

        “Thomas makes a good point…” Mikleo reluctantly admitted.

        “Couldn’t we stay one more day to help?” asked Sorey.

        “Young Shepherd, the people can take care of themselves now,” instructed Lailah.

        Sorey sighs. “Alright… We’ll leave Marlind today.”

        “I want to return to Ladylake and report the situation in Marlind to Captain Maltran, before we start reawakening the Five Lords,” requested Alisha.

        “That should be quick,” I predicted. “Once we’re out of town, I’ll open a portal back to Ladylake.”

        We leave the inn. Outside, a group of knights and workers take crates from a couple of wagons. They carry them to the church, or hand them over to needy citizens. Rose and Eguille manage them, occasionally giving orders. Then, Rose notices us and comes over.

        “Hey guys! I expected this place to be a ghost town, but all of the sick are already recovering. Seems you managed to really turn things around! Also, two columns of earth appeared in the river that really sped up the bridge repair job. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

        “I uh…” Sorey scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know anything about those pillars… As for Marlind, we just did what we could.”

        “You can thank the earth Seraph Edna for those pillars,” I answered.

        Edna looks up at me. “Don’t want credit?”

        I merely shrug at her. I’d rather avoid garnering any public attention.

        Rose looks at us with disbelief. “Well, then… seems like Edna and you saved the whole town. Everyone here couldn’t stop telling me how the Shepherd, the Princess, and their two friends cured everyone. Are you sticking around?”

        “No, we’re heading back to Ladylake,” answered Sorey.

        “I need to report to Captain Maltran about the situation in Marlind,” explained Alisha.

        “I’m not sure why the Princess herself needs to do that, but whatever. You go do what you need to. We’ll probably be here for just a day, then head to Rolance. This medicine gig was the last well-paying job around here.”

        “Maybe we’ll see each other again?” wondered Sorey.

        “Maybe. Anyways, I can’t leave Eguille to watch all of this himself. See you around!”

        Rose turns around, and walks back to Eguille. Then, a gust of wind blows by, and lifts the back of her jacket. I glimpse a pair of short sheaths on her waist, but Rose quickly covers it up. The others don’t seem to notice what I saw, and start walking off. I quickly catch up. When we’re outside of town, I open a portal up to the outskirts of Ladylake. Then, we enter it, and I close it behind us.

        “So… to the Royal Barracks?” I guessed.

        “Captain Maltran should be there. If not, then we can at least leave a message for her,” answered Alisha.

        “Anyone notice the two weapon sheaths that Rose hides behind her waist?” I asked.

        “You were checking out her butt? I didn’t know you’re a pervert,” sneered Edna.

        “Thomas!” blurted Alisha.

        “By the dimensions, that’s not what I was doing!” I rebutted.

        “I saw them too,” noted Velvet. “If a merchant like her wanted protection, then she should have hired some guards.”

        “Maybe Rose learned to protect herself, so she wouldn’t need to hire guards,” guessed Sorey.

        “One person knowing how to defend herself won’t protect wagons of goods and a crew from bandits.”

        “Well, I’m sure Rose has good reasons for them.”

        “Either way, speculating about them isn’t going to get us anywhere,” concluded Edna.

        We reach the Royal Barracks, and Alisha asks a knight if Captain Maltran is available. The knight tells us she is, and takes us to her office. Only Sorey, Alisha, Velvet, and I enter, trying to fit seven people in her office would be awkward.

        Maltran looks surprised to see us. “Princess Alisha, are you all already finished in Marlind? Griflet bridge just reopened this morning.”

        “It did, however we found a way into the town without the bridge,” answered Alisha. “With the help of the Shepherd’s Seraphim and another Seraph in Marlind, we managed to cure many of the citizens, or speed up their recovery.”

        “Very impressive! I did not expect Marlind to recover for quite some time. Unfortunately, I have some… unsettling news for you. I have been questioning the knights who let the mob into the Sacred Blade Festival, and they’ve admitted that someone bribed them with a substantial amount of gald. The knights received the offer in an anonymous letter, and burned it after taking it from a masked figure. I suspect that one of the nobility did it, however I doubt we’ll find out who exactly.”

        “Why would the nobility want Alisha dead!? She’s their Princess!” exclaimed an outraged Sorey.

        “She is, but in name only. While I firmly believe Princess Alisha should lead, most nobles believe that she is unfit for the throne. They would rather see Chancellor Bartlow, who has decades of experience and a pure bloodline, rule instead.”

        Alisha frowns. “We should go, Sorey. There is nothing more Captain Maltran can do about this… ”

        We leave Maltran’s office, and who do we find waiting outside?

        “Alisha, why have you abandoned your post in Marlind?” demanded Bartlow.

        “I did not abandon Marlind, Chancellor,” answered Alisha. “The Shepherd and I have put Marlind well onto the road of recovery.”

        “If you don’t believe us, you can go see Marlind for yourself. The townspeople will explain for you,” added Sorey.

        “Impossible!” blurted Bartlow. “That town has been diseased for months! Giving false reports to General Maltran sounds like conspiracy!”

        “Maybe instead of talking big, you could actually fix the problems in your kingdom,” snided Velvet.

        Bartlow glares at her. “And who is this disrespectful woman? Do you know who I am?!”

        “Yes,” Velvet calmly answered. “You’re an egotistical noble who thinks that he can get his way with everything.”

        “Velvet, please!” urged Alisha.

        “Well, _Velvet_ ,” spat Bartlow. “You and your friend should be careful who you work with. A false Shepherd and an unworthy Princess attract nothing but trouble!”

        Bartlow starts to leave, and on the way out Edna jabs him in the leg with her umbrella.

        “What the…?” muttered Bartlow.

        “I think you’ve angered one of the Shepherd’s Seraphim. You should show more respect next time,” I advised.

        “Bah!” scoffed Bartlow. He leaves the Royal Barracks.

        “Lailah, I remember reading that Shepherds could be bestowed blessings by the Five Lords. Do you know anything about that?” asked Sorey.

        Mikleo taps Sorey’s shoulder. “Let’s take this outside. There are people here who will think you’re crazy.”

        Once we’re outside the Royal Barracks and somewhere relatively private, Lailah answers Sorey’s question.

        “I do. The Five Lords created the Four Trials as a way for Shepherds to prove themselves, and gain new powers. Scattered across the lands are temples, dedicated to each one of the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. In each temple lies a trial that tests a Shepherd’s strength and spirit.”

        “How are these trials more important than reawakening the Five Lords?” questioned Velvet.

        “If I can can use those powers to convince Hyland’s government that I’m genuine, then I can get them to actually investigate the assassination attempt on Alisha and help people!” insisted Sorey.

        “We can accomplish both goals by completing the trials,” added Lailah.

        “That’s convenient,” I stated.

        “The Five Lords predicted that humanity would lose faith in them, just as they did before, and cause them to fall into slumber. Thus, they had four temples built atop mana currents holding the life energy of the planet, earthpulses, and had a temple attuned to each Lord. This way, a future Shepherd and the Seraphim could reawaken them. To ensure that the temples would not fade away from history, they also used them as the location of the Four Trials.”

        “You mentioned four temples, yet there are Five Lords,” observed Mikleo.

        “There was no need to create a temple for Lord Maotelus, because Artorius’s Throne was built directly on top of an earthpulse and was easily attuned to him. Unfortunately, three of the trials and Artorius’ Throne are located outside Hyland.”

        “Let’s head for the one in Hyland. Where is it?” asked Sorey.

        “It is located to the north of Ladylake. The temple is known as Igraine.”

        “I remember reading about Igraine! Historically, it was a place of worship for Musiphe, the Lord of Fire!” gushed Sorey.

        “I did not know such a sacred place was near Ladylake,” admitted Alisha.

        “Can we get going?” demanded Velvet.

        Lailah advises that we prepare supplies for the journey, explaining that it will take most of the day to reach Igraine. We head back to Alisha’s mansion to get food, and blankets for our journey. Then, we head for the main gate, and begin our trek north. We pass through grassy plains, over a couple streams, and by some clear ponds. Occasionally I watch birds fly overhead, see small critters dash through the grass, and hear birds calling out to each other.

        “Velvet, who’s Phi?” asked Mikleo.

        “My youngest brother,” answered Velvet.

        “Earlier, that jerk Zaveid implied that Phi was your nickname for Lord Maotelus, is that true?”

        Velvet doesn’t answer. I need a distraction…

        “Asking the former Lord of Calamity about her past isn’t smart, Mikleo,” smirked Edna.

        “And how do you know about Velvet’s past, Edna?” wondered Mikleo.

        “Well, my brother Eizen traveled with her and had quite a few stories to tell. He met her while he sailed around with a group of pirates.”

        “Your brother traveled with pirates _and_ a Lord of Calamity?” asked a surprised Alisha.

        “When I first met Eizen, I hadn’t earned the name,” replied Velvet. “Besides, it wasn’t that bad traveling with them.”

        “Really?” questioned Sorey.

        “Oh no, they were the _worst!_ ” insisted Edna. “They called themselves Aifread’s Pirates, and were so terrible that just mentioning their name sent shivers down humans’ backs. No one knows for sure if they’re still around today.”

        “Aifread’s Pirates? I read that neither the Royal Navy of Midgand nor the Abbey could stop them. The Abbey managed to imprison their captain, but the group continued to raid all manner of ships,” recalled Sorey.

        I guess people didn’t write down the part where Aifread was tortured and brainwashed by the Abbey. But, few people know about that.

        “Why would your brother travel with such awful people?” asked Alisha.

        “Remember that curse Eizen had?” asked Edna. “He called it the Reaper’s curse. It brought misfortune to him and those around him. When he realized that, he left Rayfalke and decided that being with a bunch of pirates would be safer.”

        Velvet smirks. “Except all that did was make the pirates even tougher. I don’t think I ever met a group humans more determined and vicious than them.”

        I shake my head. “Most of what you two said about Aifread's Pirates is…” Wrong, I was going to say. But I finally get it. Edna is playing a trick on everyone and Velvet is going along.

        “... fairly accurate, except you two forgot the part where they found the dreaded Terror Island and made it back alive,” I finished.

        I dislike lying, but at least this way we won’t talk about Velvet’s past when she doesn’t want to. Then again, I’m not lying…

        “Terror Island? How did it get that name?” questioned Sorey.

        “The place was known for sapping away the life of anyone who went there,” explained Velvet. “Everyone else who found it never returned. Turns out the place had powerful Hellions, who cast a corrupt domain over the whole island.”

        Although, Velvet is.

        “That’s right! Terror Island is infamous even among Seraphim! No one dares go there!” warned Lailah. She’s also smiling.

        “A Therion traveling with a band of ruthless pirates… no wonder they started calling Velvet the Lord of Calamity,” whispered Alisha.

        “Sounds like Velvet and Eizen had quite an adventure,” commented Sorey.

        “How much of that did you make up?” asked a sour looking Mikleo.

        “What do you mean? It’s all true!” replied Lailah.

        “Sure it is…” Mikleo shakes his head.

        I hold back a chuckle, while Velvet, Edna, and Lailah continue smiling.

        By the late afternoon, we reach a cave that Lailah says houses Igraine. Inside we find a man standing by a set of stone doors stands. He wears a shirt and vest, slacks, and has a dagger sheathed at his waist.

        “Hello there!” greeted Sorey.

        The man smiles, and approaches us.

        “Good day! I didn’t expect to find anyone else here,” he greeted. He extends his hand at Sorey and he shakes it.

        Sorry introduces himself. “Neither did I! My name is Sorey.”

        The man’s eyes widen. “You’re the Shepherd! This is _amazing_ _!_ My name is Jude! It’s such an honor to meet you!”

        “What are you doing out here?”

        “I had a hunch that the ancient temple Igraine, dedicated to the Lord of Fire, is here. It turns out I may be right, this set of doors has the insignia for Musiphe. The only problem is that I can’t get them to budge.”

        Sorey examines the stone doors. They have an insignia etched into them that looks like a blazing greatsword.

        “You’re right! These do have the insignia for Lord Musiphe,” noted Sorey.

        He places his hand against a door, and it begins to glow. Then the doors shift, and stand ajar. Sorey pushes the doors back, revealing a long entrance chamber.

        “Ah, I get it!” exclaimed Jude. “Only the Shepherd or those blessed by the Seraphim are allowed. That’s why I couldn’t get in. If it’s not too much trouble, might I join you?”

        Sorey turns to us. “Well, what do you guys think?”

        “If this is supposed to be a trial, then it might have traps or other dangers. Bringing Jude along would endanger him,” advised Mikleo.

        “It wouldn’t be too hard to protect one person,” noted Lailah.

        “Jude, this temple could be dangerous, are you sure you want to come along?” wondered Sorey.

        “Why do you think I carry this?” Jude points to his dagger. “I’m aware that it may be dangerous.”

        “Are any of you against letting Jude come along?”

        Velvet and Edna shake their heads.

        “I don’t have any issues,” I responded.

        “Neither do I,” answered Alisha.

        “As long as Jude understands the risks, then he can come along,” added Mikleo.

        “Alright, Jude. Let’s take a look at this temple,” smiled Sorey.

        We all enter the temple’s dimly lit entrance hall. Lailah uses her Artes to ignite several braziers in the room, illuminating the entire chamber. Decorating it are several murals and more of Musiphe’s insignias etched into the walls. A pathway, with stone braziers alongside it, runs through the center to another set of double doors.

        “This must be the power of the Shepherd…” murmured Jude.

        “Wow! This temple might date as far back as the Era of Asgard!” gushed Sorey.

        That name sounds familiar…

        “Sorry, but what is this Era of Asgard?” I asked.

        Sorey’s eyes nearly pop. “ **You haven’t heard of it!?** ”

        “Now you’re in for it,” smirked Mikleo.

        “ _The Era of Asgard is named after Shepherd Claudin Asgard, one of the first Shepherds! He brought the Age of Darkness to its end and united the continent, forming the Holy Midgand Empire! His family lead the Empire for centuries, and its reign only ended during the Era of Calamity! He also mentored Shepherd Artorius, and lived for over two centuries by following an oath where he refused to kill anyone! He only broke it to save Shepherd Artorius from death during a battle in Lothringen!_ ”

        I think Sorey said all of that in a single breath.

        “Thanks for the information…” I replied.

        Well, I definitely remember Claudin Asgard now. Artorius and Legate Melchior both spoke highly of him. I wonder what Claudin would say about what they tried to accomplish. I wonder what Sorey would say…

        “I wouldn’t be so quick to say it’s that old, Shepherd. You see that mural?” Jude points it out. It shows the Five Lords’ insignias, with a crowd of people bowing before it.

        “Looks like you’ve jumped to conclusions, Sorey,” smirked Mikleo.

        “You’re right!” realized Sorey. “Worship of Lord Maotelus didn’t begin until after Shepherd Artorius’s sacrifice. This temple would be at most a thousand years old… Maybe it was built later in the Era of Calamity.”

        I check on Velvet; she’s clenching her fists.

        “Want me to keep them quiet?” I whisper to her.

        “I’ll be _fine_ ,” she whispered back.

        “You are quite the archaeologist, Sorey,” complimented Alisha.

        “I just read a lot of history texts. Seeing all of this in person is what’s really amazing!” gushed Sorey.

        “We have a trial to complete, _Shepherd_ ,” Edna impatiently reminded.

        “Oh right,” remembered Sorey. “Let’s take a look deeper into the temple, Jude. I want to reach the final chamber!”

        We head further into the chamber and reach the other stone doors. It has two unlit stone braziers next to it. When Soret tries opening them, they don’t budge. Next to them is some kind of inscription, written in a language I don’t recognize.

        “This is written in the ancient tongue,” observed Sorey. He examines it more closely.

        “I’m quite skilled at reading it, want me to take a look?” offered Jude.

        “Go ahead!” Sorey steps back, and Jude starts reading it.

        “Let’s see… It says ‘Only those blessed by the Seraphim may pass. Prove your blessing by igniting the… right brazzier.’ Well, Shepherd, would you do the honors?”

        Sorry looks at Lailah. “Lailah, would you light the right brazier?”

        Lailah goes up to the indicated brazier and ignites it. Nothing happens.

        “Try the other one…” suggested Velvet.

        I hear some stone plates slide open, and Velvet screams, “ **GET DOWN!!** ”

        Everyone drops to the floor, and a hail of darts whiz past us. Thankfully, no one gets hit. We all stand back up.

        “You’re really bad at this, Jude,” scowled Velvet.

        “I’m so sorry. I… thought I read it right,” confessed Jude.

        Lailah ignites the left brazier, and the doors shifts open. We go through and find another chamber with murals, a pathway lined with braziers, and another set of stone doors at the end. Jude, Sorey, and Mikleo go into detail about the meaning behind each mural. Velvet has to remind them why we’re here to get them to stop. We go up to the next stone doors. They’re closed and have an inscription next to it. But this time, two sconces stand by each side of the doors.

        “I want to read the inscription, again. I won’t mess up this time!” promised Jude.

        “Well… alright Jude,” decided Sorey.

        “Just in case, everyone take a few steps back,” advised Velvet.

        “Is that really necessary?” asked Jude.

        Velvet narrows her eyes at him. “Did you get that translation right, last time?”

        “Oh… very well.”

        Jude stand by the inscription, while the rest of us stand some distance away from the doors.

        “It says… ‘Those blessed by the Seraphim may pass by lighting the left sconce,’” translated Jude.

        Lailah lights the left sconce, and nothing happens… for two seconds. Then the floor in front of doors folds downward, revealing a very deep pit. I get closer and peer over its edge. I can’t see the bottom.

        “That’s _twice_ , Jude. Sorey, you read the next inscriptions,” ordered Velvet.

        “I’m so sorry, everyone.” Jude hangs his head.

        “Its ok Jude. No one got hurt, and the ancient language isn’t easy to read,” consoled Sorey.

        Lailah lights the right sconce, and the floor folds back up. Then the doors shift open, and we enter it. The next room is more bare. There’s only one mural on the left and right walls, and instead of stone braziers, there are sconces on the walls. We walk further into the room, then the doors behind us shut.

        That’s when I notice Jude isn’t with us…

        “That **_traitor_ **!” yelled Velvet. She runs back to the doors and unleashes her claw to try forcing them open.

        Liquid pours out from the corners of the room. As they fall over the lit sconces, they ignite into flames. There’s burning oil flooding the room!

        “Find a way to open that door!” shouted Mikleo.

        He and I start channeling energy, while the others rush to the doors. Wait…

        “Mikleo, don’t use water!” I warned.

        It’s too late. He hurls a torrent of water at the oil spill closest to us and it **explodes!** I conjure up a barrier, just before the oil lands on us.

        “What the…?!” exclaimed Mikleo.

        “Burning oil and water create an explosion! Freeze it instead!”

        Once the oil falls back to the floor, I undo my barrier and throw freezing air at the nearest oil pool. Mikleo does the same on another pool, but we can’t stop the encroaching oil.

        “You idiots…” grumbled Edna.

        The ground rumbles and short stone walls rise up from the floor, encasing the pools of burning oil.

        “Good thinking, Edna! We should freeze the oil at its source,” I advised Mikleo

        We combine our energy to freeze each hole the oil comes from. Next, we start extinguishing the burning oil pools. By the time we’re finished, I hear the doors open up. I turn around and see that Velvet has reverted her claw to normal. Looks like Sorey found a way to open the door without force. Jude stands on the other side, looking _very_ surprised.

        “I… can explain…” started Jude.

        Velvet tackles him to the ground and places her sword against his neck. “Explain **_what?!_ ** That you tried to **_kill us?!_ ** ”

        “Velvet, stop!” yelled Sorey. He and Alisha try to pull Velvet off Jude, while I walk up behind them.

        “I didn’t have a choice...” muttered Jude.

        Alisha and Sorey stop, but Velvet keeps her sword on Jude.

        “Let’s hear him out, Velvet,” I recommended. “ _Before_ you do something we can’t undo.”

        Velvet keeps her sword on Jude for a few moments, before pulling it away.

        “What do you mean, Jude?” asked Sorey.

        “A group of criminals used the cave outside the temple as a camp,” he began. “They kidnapped me and my wife when we first found this place. I begged them to spare us, and told them I could get them inside. They let us live after that, but they ordered me to use the traps in the temple to kill anyone else who comes in, so they could steal their belongings. If I don’t, they’ll kill me and my wife!”

        “Why should we believe you?!” demanded Velvet.

        “Velvet, release him!” urged Alisha.

        “How do we know he isn’t lying to us **_again?!_ ** ”

        “We don't, but killing him won't do any good!” I answered.

        “Please! I’m telling you the truth!!” pleaded Jude.

        “Let him go, Velvet,” Sorey softly requested.

        Velvet glares at him. Finally, she gets off Jude and retracts her sword.

        “Thank you… so much,” murmured Jude. He stands back up.

        “These criminals, where are they?” asked Alisha.

        “In the final chamber, it’s the room after the one where… the oil was.”

        “You should remain here, Jude. We can handle the bandits and rescue your wife.”

        “I’ve done so much harm. At least let me help you save my wife!”

        “ **No** ,” said Velvet.

        “Please!! She’s **everything** to me!!!”

        Velvet gets in his face. “I said **NO!!!** ”

        “Velvet, if things go bad, I’ll take care of Jude,” promised Sorey.

        Velvet glares at him again.

        “It would be safer for Jude to stay behind, regardless of whether he’s telling the truth,” advised Mikleo.

        “People deserve a chance to redeem themselves, Mikleo,” responded Sorey.

        Mikleo sighs. “Sometimes you’re too stubborn… Alright, we’ll let him come with us, except I’m keeping my eye on him.”

        “Make sure we don’t regret this, _Shepherd_ ,” warned Velvet.

        Edna shakes her head at this. Killing Jude would be excessive, but letting him come with us is reckless. I make sure to keep Jude in my sight, while Edna, Velvet and Mikleo do the same. However, Lailah doesn’t bother watching Jude, and stays in front with Sorey and Alisha. Why?

        We approach the final doors, and Sorey reads the inscription by it. Turns out we have to light the sconce to left of the doors. Lailah does so and the doors open. Before us stands another chamber with a crowd of twelve men. They all have swords and wear various pieces of armor.

        I don’t see Jude’s supposed wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorey gave Jude too many chances.


	14. Igraine, the Trial of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want a tissue for this chapter...

        Jude draws his dagger and rushes for Alisha, but Mikleo whips out his staff and disarms him. Velvet follows up by grabbing Jude and tossing him into the final chamber, filled with criminals.

        “Boss!” shouted one of them. Two rush over to Jude and help him up.

        “You’re the leader of these criminals?!” exclaimed Sorey.

        “You finally figured it out, huh? Guess you aren’t a complete idiot.” Jude wipes himself off, while another criminal hands him a sword.

        “I hoped it would be easy to kill you. But hey! You’re the Shepherd!” Jude smiles. “Which means we can ransom you for a _fortune_!”

        Jude and his henchmen rush us. Lailah falls back, Sorey and Alisha draw their weapons, while Mikleo and Velvet move up to meet the oncoming criminals at the doorway. They take advantage of the chokepoint that the doors make, preventing the criminals from using their greater numbers against them. Sorey, Alisha, Mikleo, and Velvet alternate between blocking the criminals’ attacks and striking at them. Meanwhile, Edna, Lailah, and I stay well behind the doorway, and unleash magic against them. One after another, they collapse, either too injured to fight or knocked unconscious. Soon, it’s just Jude in the final chamber, and we slowly close in on him.

        “Give up Jude! You’ve lost!” declared Sorey.

        Jude smiles maliciously at us. “You really think so, Shepherd?”

        Dark flames engulf Jude, and when they vanish he’s transformed into a tall reptilian Hellion. Jude now dwarfs us, has a long snout and slit eyes, green scales for skin, and a long tail. He picks up another sword from the fallen criminals.

        “You really are an idiot!”

        He charges through the others, heading for me, Edna, and Lailah. I make a portal behind us that leads into the final chamber. Then, I pull Edna and Lailah through, and close it before Jude can follow. We’re behind Mikleo, Alisha, Velvet, and Sorey, yet again. Meanwhile, Jude is stuck on the other side of them.

        Sorey rushes him, and slashes at his back. He stumbles forward and Velvet follows up with slices and kicks at his still exposed back. Jude dodges away, and turns around, as Mikleo and Alisha move to flank Jude on both sides. They strike at him, but he blocks their attacks. When Velvet and Sorey move in, Jude leaps over them, and tries to rush Edna, Lailah, and I again.

        We’ve charged enough energy, and unleash our attacks. Edna summons a ring of earth spikes, Lailah ignites a set of papers, and I start throwing a lightning bolt at Jude. He manages to dodge out of the way, but I use lightning for a reason. I arc my bolt, and it slams into him. Stunned by my bolt, he can’t dodge the fireballs and earthen spikes that crash into him. Even after this assault, Jude remains standing, and tries to rush us again. However, the others have caught up to him.

        Velvet and Sorey charge at him, but Jude uses his tail to knock them back. Then, Mikleo and Alisha rush to flank him; Alisha stabs into him, while Mikleo smacks him with his empowered staff. Next, Jude wildly lashes out, forcing Alisha and Mikleo back.

        “Enough of this!” yelled Velvet.

        She unleashes her claw and charges at Jude.

        “Velvet, wait!!” shouted Sorey.

        Velvet slashes with her claw, and Jude blocks with his swords. But she knocks them aside, and follows up with a high kick to his face. She doesn’t let up, and continues slashing and kicking at Jude. With a final swing, Velvet slams him against a wall. He slumps against the floor, and Velvet walks over to him.

        “You tried to kill us. Maybe I should return the favor,” threatened Velvet.

        Sorey runs between them and blocks Velvet.

        “I won’t let you kill him!” shouted Sorey.

        “ _Get_ **_out_ ** _of my way!_ ”

        “We can purify him! Then he won’t be a problem any more! Mikleo!”

        Mikleo approaches Jude, but Jude gets up and lashes out at Sorey. Sorey manages to dodge away, Mikleo rushes to intercept, but Velvet reaches Jude first. She grabs his outstretched arm with her claw, and tightens her grip.

        “ **ARGH!** ” howled Jude.

        “Velvet! Stop!!” ordered Sorey.

        Velvet glares at Sorey, then she hurls Jude against the wall. He slumps over again, unconscious.

        “You’d said you’d take care of Jude, _now_ **_do it!_ ** _”_ ordered Velvet.

        Sorey waves his sword at Jude. Silver-green flames engulf Jude, and he changes back into a human, a badly injured human. Velvet reverts her claw to normal, while Sorey goes up to Jude and crouches beside him.

        “Mikleo, will you heal him? At least so he doesn’t die,” requested Sorey.

        Mikleo grimaces. “Alright Sorey... Just don’t trust him with anything else.”

        He kneels beside Jude, and places his hands on him. His hands glow, and Jude’s injuries slowly close up. Although, Jude remains unconscious.

        “Shepherd, you’ve done very well so far. However, I wasn’t expecting you to be here, Velvet,” admitted a female voice.

        We turn to see who spoke, and find a… fat white cat wearing a yellow ribbon?

        “Hello, Morgrim,” greeted Lailah.

        “You’re Shigure’s Seraph,” realized Velvet.

        Shigure… that was Rokurou’s eldest brother. Why is his Seraph here?

        “He died a long time ago, Velvet. That’s ancient news,” dismissed Morgrim. Then she goes up to Sorey. “You must be the new Shepherd.”

        “That’s right. You’re a Seraph?” asked Sorey.

        “Do my ravish good looks surprise you?”

        “More like your chubby appearance,” snarked Edna.

        “Don’t be so disrespectful _little lady_ , I’ve served Lord Musiphe for the last millenium.”

        “I’m _not_ little,” scowled Edna.

        “And I’m not chubby,” Morgrim calmly replied. “Shepherd, I’m quite impressed with how you’ve dealt with the criminals here. You even stopped Velvet from killing Jude.”

        “Sorey said he’d take care of it. So rather than bloody my hands, I let him fulfill his promise,” explained Velvet.

        “Oh really, Velvet?” smiled Morgrim.

        I can’t remember the last time I saw a cat smile.

        “Hmm, and who is this man?” Morgrim goes up to me.

        “I’m… you know what? Call me Interloper. Velvet probably made the name to spite me, although I actually like it,” I responded.

        “So that's why you let me keep calling you that,” realized Velvet.

        “Interloper? I suppose you have something to do with why Velvet is free?” asked Morgrim.

        “That’s right.”

        “Seraph Morgrim, is this the end of the trial?” wondered Alisha.

        Morgrim faces her. “And you must be the Shepherd's Squire. To answer your question, no. There is one more part to this trial. Follow me.”

        Morgrim walks into the final chamber and we follow her. She approaches an altar at the center of the chamber. It has a glowing glass orb with an insignia on it, and flashes through different colors. Morgrim jumps onto to the altar and sits next to the orb.

        “This is an Iris Gem, young Shepherd. Take it in your hands,” she told Sorey.

        “What does it do?” he asked.

        “It shows memories from other lives and eras,” answered Lailah.

        Sorey approaches the altar and picks up the gem. It flashes, and suddenly we’re not in the final chamber, instead we’re in someone’s house. It looks familiar… Wait, I don’t see any of the others. I look down, and I don’t even see myself.

        “Laphi! Don’t run!” shouted a girl.

        Laphi? I turn towards the voice and see a toddler with blonde hair, wearing a shirt and some shorts, come into view. He trips, falls on his face, and starts bawling. A girl dashes over and helps him up. She wears a simple dress, has braided black hair and amber eyes. Just like…!

        “Laphi, don’t cry! Your big sis is here,” soothed child Velvet.

        “Laphicet! What’s wrong?!” called a woman.

        From another room, comes a young woman. She has black hair tied up in a ponytail, and wears a white apron over a black dress. That’s Velvet’s sister!

        When she sees them, she scoops Laphicet up. “Don’t cry Laphicet, I'm here now.”

        Laphicet calms down.

        “Laphi was running again! I tried to stop him,” explained child Velvet.

        “I know you tried to protect him, Velvet. I don’t blame you.”

        A door opens, and in comes… Artorius. Well… I suppose he would be Arthur, here. He has silver hair, a white shirt, black pants, and a sword sheathed at his hip. Despite his hair, he looks at most thirty years old.

        “Arthur? You’re home early!” greeted Celica.

        “Things weren’t as bad today, Celica,” Arthur explained. “Is something wrong with Laphicet?”

        “He tripped,” declared child Velvet.

        “Weren’t you watching him, Velvet?”

        “ _I did!_ Laphi wouldn’t listen!” snapped child Velvet.

        “I’m not blaming you Velvet, but… you know how Celica and I worry about him.”

        She smiles. “His fever got better today.”

        Arthur goes to Celica and smiles warmly at her. “Want me to hold him?”

        Celia returns his smile. “Well, I do have to cook dinner.”

        Celica gently hands him Laphicet and Arthur cradles Laphicet in his arms. Then, fog clouds my vision, and I can’t see them or the house.

        When the fog fades, I’m now outside on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sky is dark red, and the moon is the color of blood. A Scarlet Night. That’s when I see a massive pit; that accursed pit Velvet fell into. I hear grunts and spot Arthur some distance away from it. He’s covered in blood, and his right arm seems injured.

        “All of the bandits have turned into daemons… Celica! **Celica!!** ” he shouted.

        “ **Arthur!!** ”

        I look for who screamed, and spot two Hellions dragging Celica by her feet to the pit. She’s claws desperately at the ground.

        “Celica!!” Arthur sprints after her. Before he can reach her, the Hellions throw her into the pit…

        “ **NO!!! CELICA!!!** ”

        He shoves one Hellion into the pit and stabs the other. He stabs, and slashes, and keeps swinging. Even after it’s dead, he still keeps going. After minutes of hacking at the dead Hellion, he tires out and collapses. Then, he peers over the edge of the pit.

        “Celica… I failed you… just like Master Claudin.”

        An old man wearing a monocle, a wide brimmed hat, a white coat, and black slacks appears and approaches Arthur.

        “Did you already forget, Artorius? Humanity is weak, and prone to sin.”

        Arthur looks at him. “Melchior?”

        Melcher continues. “Your fellow villagers knew about the bandit raid, except they chose not to tell you. They used you and your family as a distraction to save themselves. Why do you think none of them are here?”

        “We were friends! They wouldn’t!!”

        “Your family is the newest addition to the town. Out of everyone here, you would be the least missed.”

        Arthur shakes head. “No…”

        Melchior continues. “The reasoning that humanity uses is twisted by their emotions and sins. However… we both know how to fix that, don’t we?”

        There’s an explosion of energy from the pit. Golden light pours out into the skies, illuminating the area.

        “Innominat? The Empyrean was here the whole time?!” exclaimed Arthur.

        Two balls of light fly out of the pit, and land by Arthur and Melchior. They flash and a woman and boy replace them. The woman wears an elegant white dress, and looks much like Celica, except she has red hair instead. That’s Seres… so that would mean the young boy is Phi. He looks around ten years old, wears white robes with wide sleeves, and a large black collar around his neck. His blonde hair has a strand which stands up and coils around, giving him a natural halo. They both stare blankly at the ground.

        Arthur looks up at Seres. “Celica?”

        “They have been reborn, Artorius, but do not remember their past lives,” explained Melchior. “Regardless, it would be better if I took these Malakhim with me.”

        “Wait!”

        Arthur stands up and takes Seres’s hand. He has an amulet in his other hand.

        “I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry…” Arthur looks her in the eyes. “Nameless Malak, I form a pact with you. I will find an end to all suffering in the world!”

        “Do you really have the strength?” asked Melchior. “You, who left my friend Claudin and his ideals behind?”

        “On the souls of my wife, our unborn son, and Master Claudin, I swear it.” Arthur raises his hand and holds it in front of the woman’s face.

        A silver ring appears appears above Arthur, and falls over him and Seres. Fog clouds my vision once more.

        When it clears I’m outside yet again. The sun shines and I see Arthur, and Laphicet in front of a pair graves. One is for Celica and her unborn son, the other is for Velvet and Celica’s parents. Arthur looks older and more tired, his right arm sits in a sling, and his cape partially covers it. Laphicet looks about eleven, has shoulder-length blonde hair, and wears a pair of green pajamas.

        “Arthur, what can you tell me about reviving Innominat?” asked Laphicet.

        “You’ve read my books?” asked Arthur.

        “Your notes. I’m not good enough with the ancient tongue to fully understand the texts. In them you mention that Innominat has the power to make a world free of Malevolence.”

        “He could.”

        “Three years ago on a Scarlet night, we had the Awakening. But that’s not how daemons came into our world, was it? What really happened is that Innominat was partially awoken, releasing enough Resonance for people to recognize daemons.”

        “That’s right. On that night your unborn nephew was… sacrificed to Innominat.

        “Now, only one more person with high resonance and free of Malevolence must be sacrificed to fully awaken him.” Laphicet pauses. “There’s another Scarlet night coming… I want to know… can I be the final sacrifice?”

        Arthur looks away and thinks. After a few moments, he looks back at Laphicet. “Laphicet, why is it that birds fly?”

        “Birds fly because they must. That’s why they have wings. But my wings are weak... I’m sick… and dying…”

        “You know?”

        Laphicet nods. “The Twelve Year Sickness. You tried hiding the medical texts, except I figured out where you keep them. It won’t be long until I turn twelve, and if I don’t go on the upcoming Scarlet Night then…”

        He shakes his head. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a burden! Not to you! Not to Velvet!! I’ll never grow up to become an exorcist, or explore the world. But if my death can awaken Innominat, then at least I’ll die helping to create a world where Velvet will be happy! Will you let me?”

        Arthur crouches down in front of Laphicet. “Your wings are stronger than you know. I’ll let you.”

        “Don’t tell Velvet. Please!”

        “I promise.”

        Fog obscures my vision. It’s now night, another Scarlet Night. I see the cliff overlooking the ocean and that massive pit with Arthur and Laphicet in front of it. Seres is close by and now she wears a mask. Then, Velvet enters my view, some distance away from them. She wears normal clothes, instead of the ragged and frayed ones she wears now. Her braided hair is shorter too, only ending at her waist.

        It’s this night again… The night when…

        “Laphi!” shouted Velvet.

        Laphicet turns to look at her. “Velvet?”

        Velvet looks relieved. “Arthur! You saved him!”

        “Velvet, leave!” urged Laphicet.

        Seres’s hand glows and she waves it at Velvet.

        “What? But… AHH!” Flaming binds restrain Velvet. “What’s going on?!”

        “This is your only chance, Laphicet,” reminded Arthur.

        Laphicet looks at him and nods. Arthur draws his sword.

        Velvet struggles against her bindings. “Arthur! What are you doing?!”

        Laphicet closes his eyes, and Arthur prepares his sword.

        “Arthur!! **STOP!!!** ”

        Then he… stabs Laphicet…

        “ **NO!!!** **LAPHI!!!** ”

        Velvet breaks free of her bindings. She sprints for Laphicet, as Arthur pulls his sword out from him. Next, he tosses Laphicet’s body into the pit and Velvet leaps after her brother, managing to catch him with her right arm while grabbing the edge of the pit with her left.

        “Arthur!! Why?!! **WHY?!!** ” cried Velvet.

        “Let it go, Velvet. This offering is too important.”

        Tears stream from Velvet’s eyes. “No!! **NO!!!** **How could you?!!** ”

        Arthur prepares his sword. “So… you will be one more bond I sever…”

        He slashes Velvet’s left arm. Then, she and Laphicet fall into the pit. As it's dark depths swallow them, I see a massive dragon’s maw appear and consume Laphicet. Then, fog creeps into my vision yet again, and the scene disappears.

        When it clears up, I see Arthur… no…  he’s Artorius now. Besides him hovers Innominat, reborn in Laphicet’s body. He radiates golden energy, wears flowing silver robes, and has long, loose, blonde hair. They're on a balcony, atop a massive temple.

        “It’s unfortunate that Velvet managed to escape,” stated Artorius.

        “No matter, we’ll get her. She has come to us,” noted Innominat. “Besides, there’s plenty of work I can do. Even without devouring her.”

        “Yes… bringing an end to Malevolence and all suffering.”

        Innominat smiles. “A perfect world.”

        He begins to glow and sends out a pulse of energy. Then, I find myself flying away. The landscape beneath me speeds past until I hover in a massive city. People laugh or shout, children play around in open squares and by fountains, some people simply sit and enjoy their surroundings, and a few guards break up a fight that has sprawled into the street. Then, the energy pulse passes through. Everyone stops what they’re doing. It’s suddenly silent and everyone’s eyes turn vacant and lifeless. Then, people slowly rearrange themselves in the streets. They form perfect lines and return to work. Citizens corral the elderly away, and children take up tools. Innominat took all their emotions away: the joy, the anger, all of it. Now they’re just drones who follow cold reason.

        Clouds fog my vision once more. When it clears, I see Phi, Eizen, Eleanor, Magilou, and Rokurou fight alongside Velvet in their final clash against Artorius. No… not just Artorius. He’s fused with Innominat. He has a set of glowing wings, long golden hair, a shimmering suit, and wields a greatsword made of light.

        “Stop struggling! I can create a world without despair! I **must!!** ” shouted Artorius.

        Velvet charges at Artorius, her blade drawn. He grabs her sword with his left hand. Then, Velvet unleashes her claw and grabs Artorius’s greatsword.

        “You forgot your own maxim!!” she yelled.

        Velvet lunges at Artorius’s neck, and bites into him. He screams, and Velvet pulls back, forcing Innominat out of Artorius. He loses his wings, and his suit and greatsword reverts to a normal. As he falls backwards, Velvet grabs his sword from the air.

        “Don’t despair!! **No matter what!!** ”

        She plunges it into him. Blood spurts out from Artorius, and he simply lays there, accepting his fate. That’s when I notice an amulet attached to the pommel of Artorius’s sword. It’s the amulet he had back when Celica died.

        Velvet kneels over him. “You told me that once…”

        “I did… but I was a different man back then,” whispered Artorius. “If it had been you and Laphicet who died, instead of Celica…”

        Velvet sadly smiles. “I know… you would have fought to save the world. I would have liked that…”

        Artorius closes his eyes, and tears fall onto his face. Velvet’s tears.

        “I’m hungry… I’m hungry… _I’m hungry_ …” murmured Innominat.

        He’s sitting a short distance from Velvet and Artorius. His eyes are vacant, then he stands up.

        “ **I’M HUNGRY!!!** ”

        Innominat unleashes an explosion of energy. Velvet and the others brace themselves against it.

        “We need to stop him!” yelled Eleanor.

        “There’s still time to kill him!” shouted Eizen. He charges at Innominat.

        “Wait! I’ll do it!” insisted Velvet. Eizen halts and Innominat stops radiating energy. Velvet walks up to him.

        “I endured it… all of it…” whimpered Innominat. “I gave up following my dreams. I spent every day doing what you asked me. Even though I was scared…”

        Velvet hugs him. “I know…”

        “I tried so hard… So why? **Why?!** **Why won’t you let me have this?!** ”

        “I know you tried your hardest Laphi, but there’s no need for us to fight anymore.”

        **“I hate you Velvet! I hate you!”**

        Innominat bites into Velvet’s neck. She doesn’t even flinch.

        “It’s time…” she whispered.

        Velvet unleashes her claw, and digs it into Innominat’s back.

        He recoils in pain. “Vel… Velvet…” Then he bites back into her neck.

        “Velvet, what are you doing?!” asked Phi.

        “I get it,” understood Eleanor. “As Innominat devours Velvet, she will feed off him too. She will keep him alive, while also sealing him away. Thus creating an eternal seal."

        “Velvet, _why?!_ ” demanded Phi.

        “We’re both a part of Innominat, Phi,” answered Velvet. “If I killed him, then we’d die too. I dug my own grave… But you…”

        Phi runs to her. “I’m not afraid to die! Just as long as I’m with you!”

        She tosses an apple at him. He stops to catch it, and Velvet smiles at him.

        “Then go ahead. But first, breathe, eat, do everything you want in life.” Velvet chuckles at herself. “I’m such a selfish person. A horrible excuse for a human being. Yet despite that, you saved me, using your kindness and strength.”

        Phi shakes his head. “That’s not true! You were the one who saved me…”

        “You must realize it by now Phi: Humanity is always struggling, and because of that they keep making mistakes. Like my poor older brother… But I’m no better. I killed countless people and destroyed whole cities. So please… _live_. Help the world I ruined. Help its people. Help others like me. This is… my last selfish request.”

        “That’s… _that’s not fair!_ ”

        “I’m sorry, Phi. I truly am.”

        Phi looks at the apple in his hands. He takes a breath, and bites into it. Then, he swallows and looks back at Velvet.

        “I forgive you Velvet! And… **_I love you!_** ”

        Velvet smiles once more. “I love you too.”

        Then, she closes her eyes.

        Fog clouds my vision once more. When it clears, I’m back in the final chamber at Igraine.

        I wipe away a tear.

        When did I start crying…?

        But, that’s not important right now.

        I check on the others. Lailah appears calm but her eyes are wet, Edna has turned around and hides behind her umbrella, Velvet stares vacantly at the ground, Alisha quietly sobs, Mikleo looks pensive, and Sorey is downcast.

        “Velvet wasn’t the Lord of Calamity… Artorius was…” realized Sorey.

        I go to Velvet and place my arm around her shoulder, as she sheds a tear. From the corner of my eye, I see Sorey comfort Alisha.

        After a few moments, Lailah walks up to Sorey. “You have seen it for yourself, young Shepherd; Humanity is horribly flawed. Humans will betray each other, and their supposed heroes will use extreme measures to force their will onto everyone. Even then, humanity will lie to itself and claim that they were heroes the entire time, while blaming the true heroes who fought for them. Can you honestly say that humanity deserves our help?”

        Sorey faces Lailah. Sadness brims in his eyes, however that’s surpassed by something else: Determination.

        “Humanity isn’t what I hoped it would be… But it still deserves the help of the Seraphim, and the Shepherd!”

        Lailah smiles. “You have passed the trial of Igraine, Shepherd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Because I needed to dry some tears when writing it.
> 
> Edit: Corrected how Artorius refers to Phi when talking to Laphicet.


	15. Truths They Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important:**  
>  I'm moving out of state and starting a new job over the next couple of weeks. As a result, I won't be publishing a new chapter on September 1st. I may also need to change my update schedule, as a lot of my free time is about to be taken by that new job. However, I plan on posting a new chapter on September 15th.

        The criminals in the final chamber slowly turn transparent, then fade away into nothing.

        “What happened to the criminals?” I asked.

        “They were illusions, Interloper,” answered Morgrim.

        “Even Jude?” asked Sorey.

        “Correct, Shepherd,” answered Lailah. "Even the traps were not real. Lord Maotelus did not want the trials to actually endanger anyone. Lord Eumacia is a master at illusions, and infused each temple to create these scenarios. However, do not take the future trials lightly. As you should realize by now, even an illusion will hurt.”

        “We shouldn’t keep Lord Musiphe waiting,” said Morgrim.

        She jumps off the altar and walks to the end of the chamber where a stone insignia of Musiphe covers the wall. Morgrim radiates energy and then the wall holding the insignia shifts over, revealing a hidden chamber. We follow her inside and find ourselves in a spacious round chamber. On the floor lays etched another insignia of Musiphe, an engraved circle around that, and eight pillars surrounding the circle. There’s a faint light hovering above the center of the circle.

        Morgrim walks close to the center of the circle. “Stand here in the center, Shepherd. Lailah, you know what to do.”

        Sorey does as Morgrim asks and Lailah joins him. She holds her hand out at Sorey, and he takes it.

        “Shepherd, touch the earthpulse,” Lailah told Sorey.

        He does so with his free hand, and Lailah does too. The light glows brighter, and a red flame appears on one of the pillars. Then another flame appears, and another, and yet another, until finally each pillar has a red flame atop it. The light in the center glows even brighter, and a column of red energy pours out from the circle, blinding me.

        When I open my eyes again, I see a smiling muscular man standing before Sorey and Lailah. He has long, tied black hair, wears a white vest, wide white pants, an orange sash around his waist, and a pair of sandals. I’ve seen him before…

        “Lailah! And you must be the new Shepherd!” greeted the man.

        “Shigure?” asked Velvet.

        Oh, that’s where I’ve seen him.

        Shigure looks at Velvet in surprise. “Velvet? I’ve gotta say, you’re the last person I expect to be here.”

        “You were reborn as Musiphe?”

        “That’s right. Also, how are you free?” wondered… Musiphe?

        Morgrim walks up to him. “It’s so good to see you again, Lord Musiphe. As for your question, that young man managed to free Velvet.”

        Morgrim points at me with a paw.

        “Oh really, Morgrim? Well, I can’t feel Innominat’s domain, so that must means he’s still asleep. Hmm…” He stares at Morgrim for a few moments. “You haven’t lost any weight…” Then he grins. “No matter! You’re still as _beautiful_ as I remember!”

        “Oh, Lord Musiphe!” giggled Morgrim.

        “Lord Musiphe, how do you know Velvet?” asked Sorey.

        “About a thousand years ago, she devoured me, after my brother, she, and her friends beat me in a fight,” Musiphe casually admitted. “Actually… I was Shigure back then. It’s a long story.”

        “Velvet… you’re over a thousand years old? And you killed Lord Musiphe?” asked a confused Mikleo.

        Edna snickers. I guess Eizen already told her this.

        “Technically, that’s both correct,” answered Velvet.

        “It’s not that simple. By the way, what are your names?” asked Musiphe.

        We exchange names. This is _weird_ … I watched Rokurou slash through Shigure with the greatsword Stormquell. Then I saw Velvet devour him.

        “Alright, let me give you all a little recap of what happened, then I can get back to work as Lord of Fire,” began Musiphe. “About a thousand years ago, I was Shigure and worked with Artorius as his legate. My brother, Velvet, and their friends faced me in a fight. They won, and then Velvet used my soul along with the souls of three other top Abbey exorcists to reawaken the four elemental Lords. Then, as you should have seen in that Iris Gem, she sealed away Innominat using herself. It took… about two centuries before our memories came back. Bit of a surprise that was. Especially since Maotelus was close to Velvet.”

        “Velvet, you reawakened the elemental Lords, and knew Lord Maotelus?!” asked a surprised Alisha.

        “That’s… also true,” Velvet reluctantly admitted.

        “History should remember you as the Shepherd, not Artorius.”

        “I don’t deserve that title.”

        “Does this have to do with what you told Phi in those visions?” asked Mikleo.

        Velvet hesitates before softly answering. “Yea… ”

        “That’s actually Lord Maotelus,” explained Lailah.

        “That _adorable boy_ is Lord Maotelus?!” blurted Alisha.

        “Were you expecting him to look older?” I wondered.

        Alisha blushes. “Erm… Yes!”

        Velvet smiles. “Phi is pretty cute.”

        “He’s not that cute,” said Edna.

        Velvet drops her smile and glares at Edna, but she meets Velvet with an indifferent gaze.

        “Wow, Velvet! You accomplished so much for the world!” gushed Sorey.

        Velvet looks up from Edna, and at Sorey. “I’m not a hero, Sorey. I killed a lot of people and for selfish reasons.”

        “But you reawakened four of the Lords, and stopped Innominat from enslaving everyone!”

        “Sorey, don’t tell me you’re gonna start idolizing Velvet now…” groaned Mikleo.

        “The Lord of Calamity isn’t a good idol, Shepherd,” teased Edna.

        “I’m not going do that, but you gotta admit that some of Velvet accomplished was heroic,” replied Sorey.

        “Ok yea, but…” started Mikleo.

        “I get that this is a big deal for you all, except there’s something I need to show the Shepherd,” interrupted Musiphe. “You got that Sacred Blade, Shepherd?”

        Sorey pulls it out and holds it out to Musiphe. “Yea, right here.”

        Musiphe places his hand on the blade. It begins to glow.

        “Lailah, would you mind telling us your true name?” he requested.

        “Fethmus Mioma,” recited Lailah.

        A bright flash radiates from her and Sorey. When it goes away, Lailah is nowhere in sight, and Sorey has transformed. He wears an ornate silver robe with a radiant trim, has long golden-red hair, and the Sacred Blade in his hand has grown into a hefty greatsword.

        “Whoa! This power… it’s amazing!” exclaimed Sorey… and Lailah?

        I heard both of them say the same thing, yet I don’t see Lailah anywhere.

        “This is Armatization, Shepherd,” explained Musiphe. “A much more refined version of what it used to be. By fusing with a Seraph you have formed a pact with, and using an appropriate divine artifact as a medium, you’ll be granted great power. When you or your Seraph wants, just recite the Seraph’s true name. If you’re both ready, then you’ll Armatize and form the Armatus: your fused body. Now, for Mikleo…”

        Musiphe snaps his fingers, and a blue-steel greatbow appears in his hand.

        “This divine artifact is attuned to water. It’ll work perfectly for when you and the Shepherd want to Armatize.” Musiphe holds it out for Mikleo, and he takes it.

        “It’s… rather light,” noted Mikleo.

        “That’s excellent Seraph craftsmanship for you, and that’s not even the best part! Snap your fingers.”

        Mikleo does so and then the greatbow disappears in a flash.

        “Whoa…” whispered Mikleo.

        Then he snaps his fingers again, and the bow reappears in his hands.

        “Looks like you got it,” noted Musiphe. “Oh and Shepherd?”

        Sorey looks at Musiphe, while Mikleo snaps his fingers one more time to put the greatbow away.

        He continues. “That gauntlet you were wearing is a divine artifact attuned to earth. You and Edna can use that.”

        “Err, Lord Musiphe? How do I undo the Armatization?” asked Sorey and Lailah.

        “Wait… it’s that easy?” They asked… themselves.

        There’s a bright flash. Sorey returns to normal and Lailah reappears.

        “That’s all I have to show you,” admitted Musiphe. “Now, I’ve gotta rebuild my domain over the continent. Although, that shouldn’t be too hard since you’ve all done a good job of getting humans around here to believe in Seraphs. Oh, one last thing… would you mind giving my brother my respects? You all should pass by his grave in Rolance, and Velvet will recognize him when she sees it.”

        He nods at us, and disappears in flash of light.

        “It’s so good to have Lord Musiphe back,” declared Morgrim. “You all should rest, it’s getting late and I’m sure you’re tired.” Morgrim yawns. “Mmm, I know I am.” She curls up and closes her eyes.

        We leave the hidden chamber, and the secret door closes behind us.

        “Morgrim… can get out of there, right?” I asked.

        “She’s the one that opened the door, of course she can get out of there,” reminded Edna.

        “Just making sure.”

        We walk back to the first chamber, start setting out blankets, and take out food to eat. It’s just bread, cheese, plus the nuts and dried fruits from the gift baskets we got in Marlind.

        “So Velvet… you’re over a thousand years old,” reminded Mikleo.

        “Technically yes. But I was asleep during it all, so it’s not like I learned or experienced anything,” explained Velvet. “Honestly, I’d rather you didn’t treat me any different.”

        “It’s probably better to think of Velvet as… oh wait…” I look at her. “How old were you, before you sealed Innominat away?”

        “I was nineteen.”

        “In that case, you’re only a couple years older than I am,” commented Sorey.

        “Are you seventeen as well, Sorey?” asked Alisha.

        “Yea.”

        Edna smirks at Velvet. “Rather vain of you to want to be treated like a teenager.”

        Velvet scoffs. “Well, you Seraphs never age, and you’ll never have to worry about someone calling you old, Edna.”

        Lailah giggles, then Edna glares at her. But that doesn’t bother her.

        “What’s so funny?” I asked Lailah.

        She smiles. “Oh, nothing…”

        “Lailah, what would have happened if Jude defeated us? Or if I didn’t believe that humanity deserved help?” asked Sorey.

        “If the illusions defeated us then Morgrim would have taken us outside of the temple and healed everyone,” she answered. “She would claim that she saved you, and then advise that you prepare better for your next fight against them. If you did not believe that humanity deserved help, then Morgrim and I would still have you reawaken Lord Musiphe. However, he would not grant you the power of Armatization. At first, Armatization was a dangerous technique that could corrupt both the human and Seraph using it. Seraphim later refined the technique, and decided to only grant it to trustworthy humans.”

        “Who made Armatization?” asked Mikleo.

        “The Abbey and a legate named Melchior did,” answered Velvet.

        “Why haven’t the Seraphim told humans the truth about Artorius?” asked Sorey.

        “If we told you, before you saw the memories from that Iris Gem, would you have believed us?” asked Edna.

        Sorry frowns. “Probably not…  Or at least not at first.”

        “Humans already idolized Artorius as a hero, and bestowed upon him the title of Shepherd well before his death,” recalled Lailah. “Since Seraphim were originally assumed to be mindless beings by humans, they didn’t believe Seraphim who explained how Shepherd Artorius acted against their interest.”

        “Now I understand why you were furious at me for calling Artorius a hero, Velvet,” realized Alisha.

        “I wasn’t angry at you, Alisha,” confessed Velvet. “I was angry that he became an idol, when he shouldn’t.”

        “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become a Therion?” asked Mikleo.

        “Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this, Mikleo,” suggested Sorey.

        “If we’re gonna keep traveling together, then I shouldn’t keep my past a secret from you. Besides, you already know some of the important parts,” answered Velvet. “That pit where Laphicet let Artorius sacrifice him was directly connected to Innominat. Turns out I was receptive to his powers, and when I fell into it I was reborn as a Therion.”

        “How did you meet Lord Maotelus?” asked Alisha.

        “Before he became a Lord, Phi was a regular Seraph. I took him with me during a fight against an Abbey praetor named Teresa. She was using him as a living weapon, since the Abbey enslaved Seraphs for use as one.”

        “ **They used Seraphim as slaves?!** ” blurted Sorey.

        Mikleo and Alisha look as horrified as him.

        “This is hard to believe…” mumbled Alisha. “Every history book I read praises the Abbey for fighting against Hellions, and not a single one mentions this.”

        “That’s typical of humans. Don’t admit to your biggest mistakes, or deny that they happened,” remarked Edna.

        “How could humans enslave Seraphs?! They would have fought back!” argued Mikleo.

        “The Abbey used Innominat’s ability to suppress emotions to rob Seraphim of their free will,” explained Velvet.

        “This must be why the Five Lords kept information about Innominat forbidden…” realized Sorey.

        Then he sighs. “Artorius lost his wife, because his entire village betrayed his family. I can understand why he ended up doing what he did. Yet to go so far… that’s awful.”

        “Velvet, you must hate Artorius,” guessed Mikleo.

        “Not really. I wouldn't give up the years I lived with him, despite what he did,” answered Velvet.

        “Why?”

        “Love the sinner, hate the sin.” I quoted.

        “Hmm?”

        “Oh, a quote from Joshua Graham. He and his friend Caesar were leaders of a ruthless military campaign. But when Joshua lost a pivotal battle, Caesar had him burned alive. Joshua managed to survive and came to regret what they did, but he still valued the friendship they had even though Caesar tried executing him in such a painful manner. For years, they had been together, and Joshua didn’t want to forget that.”

        Admittedly, Joshua let his hatred of what Caesar did push him down a bloody path of personal vengeance. Thankfully, that lucky courier convinced him to stop.

        “Artorius…” Velvet pauses. “ _Arthur_ was my older brother for years. My parents died not long after Laphicet was born, leaving my older sister Celica to care for him and me alone. When Arthur and Celica married each other, he was like a father to me and Laphicet. We all lived as a family, and we stayed as one. Even after Celica died.”

        “You have my condolences, Velvet,” consoled Alisha.

        “I’ve learned to live with it.”

        “I am curious, how did Lord Maotelus become a Lord? Was he simply he born with such power?”

        “The Five Lords are all Seraphim, except endowed with great power. The other Lords needed a fifth and Lord Maotelus volunteered to join them,” explained Lailah. “After doing so, the other Lords granted him their powers too.”

        “Did that happen after Velvet sealed away Innominat?” asked Mikleo

        “Did you know that an egg can have more than one yolk? Sometimes as many as three?”

        “Yes, it did,” I answered him. “Innominat was critical to maintaining balance in the world, as he alone held the power to nullify Malevolence. Even before he became Maotelus, Phi shared a connection with Innominat, and was a good candidate to replace him. Then he replaced Innominat and introduced himself to the world as Maotelus.”

        “How exactly did you free Velvet without freeing Innominat?” asked Mikleo.

        “Oh that. Well… I spent over nine centuries traveling through different universes, until I found one with advanced magic, or Artes as you call them. Next, I spent a decade there to find and perfect a technique that would copy Velvet. Not an exact copy, mind you. It has her ability to feed off others, and enough of her Malevolence to keep Innominat satisfied. Yet, it has none of her memories and personality. I replaced Velvet with that copy, and it keeps Innominat asleep.”

        “Are there two Velvets now?” asked Sorey.

        “No. That copy I made will never compare to Velvet, or anyone alive. I don’t even think of it as a person because it doesn’t have a personality, and can’t develop one.”

        “Innominat will spend all of eternity with this… _thing?_ ” asked Alisha.

        By the higher dimensions… I separated a loving older sister and her younger brother from their eternal embrace. Then, I put something that I cannot consider a person with him…

        I take a deep breath, and answer. “Yes…”

        “I don’t hold that against you, Interloper. Innominat needs to stay sealed,” replied Velvet.

        “Coming from you, that means a lot…”

        I wish I could have freed Laphicet too, but… my method for freeing Velvet wouldn’t work for him.

        Edna starts poking fun at Sorey, Mikleo, and Alisha for not knowing the truth about Artorius. Especially at Mikleo, since it’s common knowledge for Seraphim. Looks like this is yet another secret Zenrus kept from Mikleo and Sorey. Although, I have a decent guess at why he did this. It sounds like Sorey learned about this world's history from human books, and ended up believing Artorius was hero. How would Zenrus explain to his grandson that the hero he idolized committed atrocities? If Zenrus told Mikleo the truth, then he might tell Sorey. How would Zenrus soothe his heartbroken grandchild who learned the truth from his best friend, instead of from him?

        After we finish eating and talking for a little longer, we go to sleep. Yet not long after, something wakes me up.

        I hear soft footsteps heading towards the temple’s exit, and I get up to see who’s making them. Whoever it was has already left. Edna, Sorey, Alisha, and Lailah remain asleep, but I don’t see Mikleo and Velvet. Quietly, I make my way to one of the inner chambers. Then, I open up a portal to the field outside of the temple’s entrance. They should pass through there, and my portals are much stealthier than I’ll ever be. I spot Velvet sitting down on some grass, looking up at the night sky. Next, Mikleo appears at the mouth of the cave.

        He’s about to go back inside, then Velvet calls out. “If you’re trying to eavesdrop, then you’re not gonna see or hear much.”

        She… shouldn’t have seen my portal…

        “I was just wondering where you went. If you want me to leave you alone, I can do that,” replied Mikleo.

        “You can do whatever you want.”

        I breathe a sigh of relief.

        Mikleo starts heading back inside, then he hesitates. He changes his mind, walks up to Velvet, and stands next to her.

        “I… also want to apologize… For distrusting you and fighting you back at Rayfalke.”

        “Like I told Alisha, I’m used to being hated. So don’t worry about that,” assured Velvet.

        “You know… if someone told me two weeks ago that Sorey would become the Shepherd and we’d be working with a Therion, then I’d tell him he’s crazy.”

        Velvet chuckles. “Hearing that Lord Maotelus said 'I love you' to a Lord of Calamity sounds even crazier.”

        “Do you still think you deserve that name?”

        “Stopping Innominat, after I ruined the world, doesn’t make me a good person. What you didn’t see in those visions was the chaos and destruction I caused…”

        Mikleo doesn’t reply, then Velvet continues. “If Phi did make this temple, maybe this was his way of memorializing me. He didn’t need to show how I sealed Innominat away and my final words to him, to show how Arthur lost faith in humanity.”

        “I’m sure he felt indebted to you,” assured Mikleo. “You said Lord Maotelus was a slave when you found him. Except at the end of those visions, I didn’t see a slave. I saw a boy who didn’t want to lose his family.”

        Velvet sighs. “Yea… I thought I was giving him my last selfish request, but it looks I was wrong.”

        Velvet, you shouldn’t hate yourself over this.

        Mikleo doesn’t know how to respond. Then, he says, “I’m going back inside. Are you coming?”

        “Not yet,” she answered.

        Mikleo turns to leave and I close my portal. Now that the others can accept Velvet for who she is, she just has to forgive herself.


	16. Calamity Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important**  
>  Unfortunately, my new job is taking up a lot more of my free time than I expected. So, I'm changing my update schedule to a new chapter every 4 weeks. The next chapter will pop up on October 13.

        Something pokes me in the side.

        “Wake up sleepy head.”

        “Huh?” I open my eyes and see Edna with her umbrella, standing over me.

        “Everyone else is awake, and it’d be nice if we didn’t have to wait until noon to get going.” Edna walks away.

        I get up and look around. Everyone else sits in a circle some distance away, chatting or eating. I join them.

        “Lailah, are there other Seraphim that look like Morgrim?” asked Sorey.

        “You mean like a fat white cat?” asked Edna, with a wry smile.

        “No, I mean… not human.”

        “Seraphim can take many forms and appearances, but typically they take on human form,” explained Lailah. “Some look like animals, or like that doll Edna has on her umbrella.”

        Edna takes the doll off and holds it up for us to see. It looks like some kind of cloth plushie. It’s orange, has a matching beret on its round head, and its body is only slightly bigger than its head. It seems familiar, but I’m not sure where I’ve seen it before.

        “Seraphs who look like this are called Normins. They usually help other Seraphs,” said Edna.

        “They must look adorable,” commented Alisha.

        Edna scowls. “That’s disrespectful; some Normin hate being called cute.”

        She holds the doll out to Alisha. “You should apologize to the Normin you disrespected.”

        “I… apologize,” Alisha hesitantly stated.

        “That’s better.” Edna puts the doll back on her umbrella.

        We finish eating and pack away the blankets. Next, I open up a portal to the outskirts of Ladylake. Through it I see multiple squads of armored soldiers, and close my portal before any of them notice it.

        “Were those knights?” asked Alisha.

        “Give me a second,” I mumbled.

        I open up a portal between the Galahad Sanctuary and Ladylake. This time, I don’t see any soldiers.

        “Something is wrong… That many knights mobilizing could only mean… **_Invasion!_ ** _”_  shouted Alisha. “ _Thomas, open a portal closer to Ladylake!!_ ”

        “They’ll see us! And I really don’t want to explain my powers to Hyland’s army!” I replied. “I could… open one up by your home?”

        “ **_Do it!!_ ** ”

        I change the portal’s exit to her mansion’s backyard, and she runs through. We follow, and I close the portal behind me. But Alisha doesn’t stop, and sprints off without us.

        “Alisha! _Wait!!_ ” Sorey called out.

        We rush after her; she’s heading for the Royal Barracks. As it comes into sight, I see squads of knights mobilize, officers shout orders, and some squads march away in double time. Alisha bursts through the Barracks’ doors and runs straight for Maltran’s office. When we catch up, I don’t see Maltran.

        “Knight Alisha?” asked a nearby knight.

        “ _Where’s Captain Maltran?!_ ” demanded Alisha.

        “She’s already at the stronghold in Glaivend Basin. Rolance has launched an attack there!”

        “ _I need to be there!_ ” Alisha starts rushing off, until the knight grabs her by the shoulders.

        “Chancellor Bartlow has been looking for you! You must report to him first.”

        “What could be so important... ?” mumbled Alisha. “Is he in the Royal Palace?”

        “Yes, you should head there, immediately,” finished the knight. He releases her, and now Sorey stops Alisha from running off again.

        “Alisha, will you really join the battle?” worried Sorey.

        “I am! If Hyland loses the Basin, then Marlind and Ladylake will soon follow!”

        “That’s a _really_ bad idea!” I warned.

        “A battlefield is not the place for a Princess,” added Edna.

        “I’m afraid we must go,” interrupted Lailah. “I wasn’t sure of this before, yet now I am… The Lord of Calamity is approaching Hyland from the south.”

        “That’s where Glaivend Basin is!!” blurted Alisha.

        Well shit…

        “Then, we’re going there!” decided Sorey.

        “Facing off against the Lord of Calamity, in the midst of a battlefield…” noted Edna. Then she smirks. “At least we have one of our own.”

        “I’ll finally meet my successor… ” whispered Velvet.

        “No matter what happens, Sorey, I’ll be there with you,” assured Mikleo.

        Mikleo extends his forearm at Sorey, and he meets it.

        We leave the barracks and quickly walk to the Royal Palace. Outside, more soldiers mobilize and some people rush past us. When we reach the main entrance, a pair of knights stop us.

        “Only authorized personnel are allowed in! Knight Alisha may enter, but the rest of you must stay here,” announced one knight.

        “You’ve got to be kidding,” I replied in disbelief.

        “These are direct orders from the Chancellor, and the security protocol that Captain Maltran has in place! You must comply!”

        “I forgot about this… I will be as quick as I can,” Alisha told us. She goes inside.

        “Everyone, follow me. I get the feeling we might be here a while, so we may as well enjoy the view,” I suggested.

        “Alisha should only take a few minutes,” predicted Sorey.

        “I think Thomas means he wants to eavesdrop and he doesn’t want anyone else to see,” guessed Mikleo.

        I nod at him.

        We walk some distance away from the other knights, then I open up a small portal on the other side of the Palace front doors. I don’t see Alisha, but I keep searching with my portals. Finally, I see her enter an office, and I place a small portal inside. There, I see Bartlow sitting behind a desk, Nathael standing beside him, two knights beside them, and two more knights by the door.

        Bartlow greets Alisha. “Knight Alisha, it’s good to see that you’re safe. No one could find you yesterday.”

        “I was with the Shepherd. What do you need Chancellor?” Alisha asked him. “Glaivend Basin is under attack, and I want to be there to fulfill my duty for Hyland.”

        “That’s very noble of you, Alisha. However, I must ask you something. Do you really believe that Sorey is the Shepherd?”

        “Of course he is! I understand that you are doubtful, yet I have complete faith in him. Why is this important?”

        “Because it concerns the future of Hyland. Knights, arrest Alisha.”

        The knights move in on her.

        “What?! Unhand me!” blurted Alisha.

        “Alisha, Sorey is a fake,” stated Nathael. “I plan on announcing that to the public. Now, seeing as you continue to maintain this ruse, Bartlow has finally understood that you must be arrested for conspiracy.”

        Sorey grabs my shoulder “Thomas!”

        Oh, right!

        I expand my portal to let us in. Velvet, Sorey, and Mikleo rush in and catch two knights off-guard. Edna, Lailah, and I charge up energy and blast the other two against the wall.

        “What?! How?!” exclaimed Bartlow.

        We finish disarming or knocking out the knights, then Sorey faces Bartlow and Nathael.

        “This is impossible…” muttered Nathael.

        “Not with the power of the Seraphim, and my friends,” replied Sorey.

        “This is treason, Sorey!” declared Nathael.

        “What’s treason is arresting your own Princess just because she believes in me!” countered Sorey. “I don’t want you two trying anything else against Alisha.”

        Sorey turns to me “We're leaving.”

        “Just one second…” I whispered.

        I change my portal to exit behind Alisha’s mansion. We head on through, and I close the portal.

        “Alisha, if there’s anything you want from your home, then now would be a good time to get it,” I advised.

        “There are some items I want. Also, I have gels in the kitchen that we should take with us,” replied Alisha.

        We go inside her home. While Alisha gets something from upstairs, Sorey, Velvet, and I search the kitchen. From one cupboard, she takes out three vials containing red gel.

        “Apple gels. These’ll be useful,” said Velvet.

        She hands two to Sorey, and pockets one for herself.

        “What are those gels made of?” I asked “Even though I’ve watched this universe for a long while, I never found the recipe.”

        “Really? It’s an old and common recipe,” recalled Sorey. “Despite the name, they’re more complicated than you might think. They’re made from apple extracts, sugar and other spices, various herbs like…”

        “I have what I need. However, there is one more thing I need from my garden,” announced Alisha. She finishes descending the stairs, and I notice she’s wearing a gold locket around her neck.

        We follow her outside, and into her garden. Alisha walks up to a bed of various flowers: Lilies, peonies, irises, and pink flowers that I don’t quite recognize. Alisha picks one of the pink flowers, and puts it in her hair.

        “That’s a Princessia,” observed Velvet.

        “Yes, they were my mother’s favorite,” responded Alisha.

        “My older sister and parents loved them too.”

        “There’s a battle going on, in case you two forgot,” reminded Edna.

        “What’s the closest place to Glaivend Basin, that we’ve been to?” I asked.

        “Marlind. Glaivend is just south of the town,” answered Alisha.

        I open up a portal to the outskirts of Marlind, and we head through it. After I close my portal, we walk south. Convoys and squads of Hyland soldiers move in the same direction. No one seems to mind that their Princess, the Shepherd, and two random civilians are tagging along. I guess they have bigger things to worry about.

        As we near the Basin, I hear shouts, clamoring, and the booms of siege weapons. The air also turns colder. Near the entrance to the basin sits a stone stronghold, and many tents surrounding it. The stronghold has a flag with the same insignia on Alisha’s jacket.

        We walk up to the stronghold’s entrance, and Alisa convinces the knights on guard to let us. Inside we pass by stone halls, and occasionally knights rush past us. Soon we reach a war room. It’s filled with chatter, and the movement of messengers. Maltran and a couple of other officers stand at the otherside of the room, looking out through small embrasures overlooking the battlefield. They turn around when when we enter.

        “Princess Alisha? What are you doing here?!” demanded Maltran.

        “I am here to help, and I brought the Shepherd with me!” answered Alisha.

        All conversation in the room stops.

        “That’s the Shepherd?” asked one officer.

        “Will you really fight for Hyland?” asked another.

        “I’m here to fight the Lord of Calamity. He’s here, in Glaivend Basin,” answered Sorey.

        Maltran comes over to Alisha, and in a hushed voice tells her. “I want to talk with you, in private.”

        We follow her out of the war room, and into a quiet hallway.

        “Princess Alisha, you should have stayed at Ladylake! And how will Sorey help in a battlefield?!” demanded Maltran

        “The Chancellor and Archbishop tried arrest me for conspiracy, and the Shepherd can use the power of the Seraphim to help sway the battle!” countered Alisha.

        Maltran widens her eyes. “I don’t believe this… Right as Rolance attacks, Bartlow and Nathael try to consolidate their power? I had hoped they would be more reasonable than this…”

        “Did you know he would arrest me?!”

“ _No!_ I had suspicions that Nathael bribed the knights. However, he and the Chancellor have been close friends for decades, so I knew going to the Chancellor would be pointless without evidence. I didn’t tell you because I did not want you trying anything rash.”

        “He’s the Archbishop! I would never do anything against him, even if you did tell me!”

        “You two are talking about problems that aren’t the immediate issue,” reminded Velvet.

        “Velvet has a point. I need to find the Lord of Calamity,” added Sorey.

        Maltran shakes her head. “Sorey, Rolance and Hyland have been fighting for a century. Stopping one person will not end this war, nor this battle. ”

        “Even so, I’ll at least make sure the battle isn’t affected by him.”

        “From what I’m sensing, the Lord of Calamity is somewhere on the other side of the Basin, to the west,” noted Lailah.

        “We are on the east end of the basin, that would mean… Captain, is Rolance’s army positioned to the west of here?” asked Alisha.

        “Yes, however I am ordering you to remain _here!!_ ” commanded Maltran

        “ _I am a Hyland knight! My duty is to protect the kingdom and fight for its future!_ ”

        “ **_If you DIE, Hyland will have no future!!_ ** ”

        Maltran takes a deep breath. “Princess Alisha, you are the best hope for a better Hyland. Bartlow should not remain in power. Yet if you die here, then he will lead for decades. I… _cannot_ let that happen.”

        “Captain Maltran, I promise you, I will protect Alisha with my life,” assured Sorey.

        Maltran shakes her head. “Sorey, no matter how skilled you and your two friends are, a battlefield is no place for civilians.”

        “Like Alisha said, I’m the Shepherd. It’s not just Thomas and Velvet helping me, it’s also my Seraphim friends: Mikleo, Lailah, and Edna. I can show you.” Sorey offers his hand at her.

        Maltran looks at Sorey’s hand, then into his eyes. Finally, she smiles.

        “You do not need to. When Princess Alisha first told me that you are the next Shepherd, I had my doubts. Then, the four of you saved Marlind in mere days. Now, when I look in your eyes, I see the same conviction that I see in the Princess. You must keep your promise, Shepherd. Not just for me, but also for Hyland.”

        “I will!”

        “If you want to head for Rolance’s encampment, you should try flanking it from the north. There’s a small passageway to the north-west of the stronghold. It is barely wide enough for a person to squeeze through. However, I have a squad of soldiers watching it, just in case. Tell them that Hyland is a land of courage and prosperity, and they will let you through. May the Lords watch over you.”

        “And may they watch over you,” replied Sorey.

        Maltran salutes us, and Alisha salutes back. We leave the stronghold and head for the passageway. Just as Maltran said, a squad of soldiers stand guard there.

        “Halt! State your business!” ordered the soldier at front.

        “Hyland is a land of courage and prosperity,” recited Alisha.

        “General Maltran sent you, Alisha? I hope you and your companions know what you’re doing.”

        “I have the Shepherd with me, we will be fine.”

        “This young man is the Shepherd?! My apologies.” He and the other knights bow at Sorey.

        “You don’t need to apologize. Just as you have your duty, we have our own,” replied Sorey.

        We pass by them and find the narrow passageway. Next, we squeeze our way through and make it to the other end. Now, we stand on a vantage point overlooking the basin. Before us, the army of Rolance clash against the army of Hyland. The shouts, screams, clangs of weapons, thumps of arrows and catapults, and all the sounds of battle loudly clamor. Siege weapons hurl large missiles into the battlefield. Blankets of arrows fire from squads of archers. A long line of soldiers engage each other, where the two armies meet. Hyland holds its position on the east end by the stronghold, but it's hard to tell who the victor will be.

        “This is… _horrible_ ,” lamented Sorey.

        “This is humanity’s greatest folly, Shepherd: Humans killing other humans by the thousands,” Edna said bitterly. “All for what? Some pieces of land? Some ideology?”

        “Meanwhile, the people who die will never come back,” Alisha sadly added.

        **RUMBLE**

        I look up at the sky and see the flash of lightning.

**RUMBLE**

        Wait, there weren’t any storm clouds when we first got here.

        “Malevolence…” whispered Sorey. Then he speaks aloud. “It’s even worse than when we were at Rayfalke or Marlind.”

        “The anger, pain, fear, and hatred that battlegrounds like these generate make them the perfect breeding grounds for Malevolence,” explained Lailah. “The Malevolence that builds up will spread to surrounding regions, and cling to surviving soldiers who leave the battlefield.”

        “War doesn’t just stay on the battlefield, it comes right back to humans’ homes and the Seraphs who try to watch over them,” said Edna.

        “This war needs to end…” decided Sorey.

        Mikleo goes to Sorey and puts his hand on his shoulder.

        “We have a duty to do, Sorey. Let’s not forget that,” reminded Mikleo.

        “I sense the Lord of Calamity near that hill overlooking the battlefield. Over there,” Lailah points it out.

        I open a small portal to check who’s on the hill. Through it stand two heavy suits of armor and one hulking figure, watching the battlefield. The figure exudes dark energy.

        “That’s him,” said Lailah.

        “Let’s not waste any more time,” declared Sorey.

        We step into my portal to face this era’s Lord of Calamity.


	17. Calamity Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTE**  
>  Next month is busy and a little weird. I have to move again for my job, but I don't have an exact date on when that is. I plan on posting a new chapter on Nov 10th, but if you don't see one, check back here for more info.

    Once we’re through, I close my portal behind us. We’re now standing on a hill overlooking the battlefield, and at the edge of it are two hulking suits of armor and the Lord of Calamity. He’s a tall imposing figure wearing a dark, heavy coat. His hair reminds me of a lion’s mane, he has hefty claws for hands and feet, and a greatsword sheathed at his hip. When he turns to face us, I see that his torso glows with dark purple energy.

    “We finally meet, young Shepherd,” he announced. As he looks over us, regret creeps into his eyes.

    “Lailah… You shouldn’t have come here.”

    Lailah widens her eyes. “ _Georg?!_ ”

    How does she know him?

    “Still recognize me?” asked Georg. “I’ll give you all one chance: Leave, and abandon the duty of the Shepherd. If you do that, I promise that none of you will be harmed.”

    Sorey looks at Lailah, then at Georg. “I won’t abandon my duty.”

    “Neither will I, Georg,” added Lailah.

    We draw our weapons and prepare ourselves. Velvet even unleashes her claw.

    “A Hellion? Working with the Shepherd?” asked Georg.

    “I’m Therion: A Hellion that feeds off Malevolence. And I’m feeling _hungry_ ,” warned Velvet.

    “If this is your choice, then you will all die here. Kill them,” he commanded.

    The two hulking suits of armor charge at us.

    “Fethmus Mioma!” shouted Sorey.

    “Luzrov Rulay!” shouted Alisha.

    There’s a bright flash, and Sorey appears in his Armatized form with flowing silver robes, long radiant hair, and wielding his greatsword. Alisha also transforms. She now has silver half-plate armor, long golden hair, and a blue-steel greatbow.

    Edna and I charge up energy, Alisha draws back her bow, while Sorey and Velvet rush to meet the suits of armor. One suit slashes it’s sword at Sorey, but he blocks it. Sorey pushes away the hellion’s sword, and stabs its chest. Alisha fires off an arrow at the Hellion’s helmet,  piercing through it, and pushing it off Sorey’s sword. Then he follows up with an onslaught of slashes.

    The other suit tries stabbing Velvet, but she dodges to the side and slashes with her claw. She kicks, and cleaves at it, deftly sidestepping its sword swipes. I unleash a bolt of lightning at the Hellion, briefly stunning it. Next, Edna conjures a large stalagmite beneath the Hellion, and launches it into the air. Then Velvet leaps at the Hellion, and slams her claw into it.

    The first suit recovers from Sorey’s and Alisha’s attacks. It unleashes a wave of dark energy, pushing Sorey back. Then, Alisha fires an arrow, bursting with blue energy, into the Hellion. The arrow explodes upon hitting the hellion, and pushes it back. Next, Sorey launches a fireball at the Hellion, engulfing it in flames. Then, he charges at it.

    The other suit crashes onto the ground, and Velvet safely lands behind it. It rolls to the side and quickly stands up to face Velvet. But now it’s back is exposed to Edna and me. We fire off more magic: earthen spikes and a bolt of lightning. They slam into the Hellions back, and Velvet slashes and kicks at the suit of armor. It unleashes a wave of energy, pushing Velvet back. Yet, she charges back at it.

    The first suit appears unsteady and weak. Sorey slashes at it, and it blocks with its sword. Except he breaks through and cleaves halfway into the Hellion’s body. Sorey pulls his sword out, and kicks the Hellion back. Alisha fires another glowing arrow into the walking suit of armor, shattering it’s remaining torso, and sending it tumbling onto its back. It lies still on the ground.

    The other suit tries blocking Velvet’s onslaught of slashes and kicks, but it can’t keep up. Velvet tears through its torso armor with her claw, and roundhouse kicks it to the ground. Before it gets up, Edna and I throw more earthen spikes and lightning bolts at it. It doesn’t move after that.

    Sorey waves his sword at the first armor, engulfing it in silver-green flames. But when they go out, it’s still a Hellion. Alisha conjures purifying flames over the other Hellion, yet nothing changes.

    “Why aren’t they being purified?” asked Sorey and Lailah.

    “Young, and foolish. Did you forgot who’s standing here?” asked Georg. He draws his greatsword. “Your powers of purification are too weak, especially under my domain.”

    “Then we will defeat you, and purify the Hellions!” shouted Alisha and Mikleo.

    Georg slams his sword into the ground, sending out a shock-wave of dark energy. We brace ourselves as freezing cold gusts blow through us. I shiver against them, and close my eyes against the powerful winds. When I open them, the sky has grown dark red, with black clouds completely covering it.

    “Wait, what happened?” asked Sorey.

    I look at him; he’s returned to normal. I check on Alisha, and she’s no longer Armatized. When I search for Edna, Lailah, and Mikleo, I can’t find any of them…

    “You should have left when I gave you the chance,” said Georg, as he pulls his sword out of the ground. “A Shepherd without his Seraphim is just a human.”

    “But I don’t need Seraphim!” yelled Velvet. She rushes Georg and slashes with her claw, but he blocks it with his sword.

    “We can’t give up!” shouted Sorey.

    He and Alisha rush at Georg. I start channeling energy, as much as I can. With the three of them on Georg, I think I can afford to.

    Sorey flanks Georg, and slashes at him. He uses his free hand to catches Sorey’s blade. Then, Sorey tries to pull his sword away, but Georg is too strong. Using her claw and his sword as a pivot, Velvet flings herself at him and kicks him in his face. Georg swings his sword, throwing Velvet away, and she tumbles before recovering. Alisha stabs Georg’s chest, but he doesn’t seem to feel it. He slashes at Alisha, and she dodges back. Then he hurls Sorey at Alisha and they collide, tumbling backwards.

    Velvet waits for Sorey and Alisha to recover, then the three of them rush Georg again. Velvet reaches him first, and swings her claw at him. Georg blocks with his sword, while Alisha and Sorey flank him. They both slash at him, but he ignores Alisha’s attack and catches Sorey’s sword, again. Sorey manages to free his sword, while Velvet frees her claw from Georg’s sword and tries slashing at him. But he dodges back, while slashing out with his sword. Alisha dodges back, Velvet parries with her sword, while Sorey guards with his sword.

    Georg is far enough away from the others now.

    I unleash a torrent of lightning at Georg. He braces himself against it, as it pushes him back. The others start moving around to flank Georg, but that’s when I feel four objects **_slam_ ** into my back. I collapse onto my hands and knees.

    Pain… _Pain_ … **_Pain_ ** surges through my torso and I look down to find two bloody arrow heads sticking out of my chest. I look behind me, and see a squad of armored soldiers with crimson tabards in the distance. Four of them have longbows, the others carry swords and shields, while dark energy radiates out from them all. The archers draw their bows again. I quickly charge up energy, and conjure a wall of light to protect me. They fire their bows, and my wall catches their arrows. The other soldiers start lumbering towards me. I start concentrating more energy, until I retch and lose the energy I built up.

    I look back at the others. Velvet and Sorey locking weapons with Georg, as Alisha catches up to them. As Alisha draws near, Georg shoves Sorey and Velvet back, and parries Alisha’s spear. Then he grabs her by the throat.

 **“Let go of her!”** shouted Sorey.

    He leaps at Georg, grabbing onto him, and starts stabbing into him. Then Georg hurls Alisha at Velvet, causing them both to tumble to the ground. As they recover, Sorey continues stabbing into Georg. Yet he throws Sorey off and slashes into him. Sorey tries to recover as Georg slashes at him again.  But Sorey can’t block his attack, and Georg slashes into him again. He falls onto his back, and doesn’t move.

    “ **NO!** ” screamed Alisha.

    She charges at Georg, and lunges her spear at him. But he catches Alisha’s spear with his free hand. Velvet flanks Georg and slashes with her claw. Yet, he blocks it with his sword. Velvet tightens her grip on his sword, and pivots on his sword again. However, Georg sees it coming, and swings Alisha into Velvet. They collide, and tumble to the side.

    I look back at the squad of soldiers; they’re getting closer and the archers have moved around my wall. I charge up more energy, and ignite the archers’ bows strings . They drop their weapons, but keep lumbering towards us. I struggle to my feet, and retch again.

    Looking back at the others, I see Alisha get up first, and rush Georg again. She stabs into him, but he grabs Alisha’s spear. Then he pulls it out, swings it and Alisha above his head, and slams her into the ground. George grabs the stunned Alisha and slams her into the ground again. She lies motionless on the ground, and he approaches her. But Velvet is on him, and slashes his chest with her claw. She kicks and slashes, maintaining her onslaught and driving him away from Alisha.

    Sorey is down. Alisha is down. The Seraphim are nowhere in sight. I retch again, and blood spills from my mouth as **_PAIN_ ** spikes through me.

 

    I think… I’m dying…

 

    I try opening a portal to the stronghold, but I can’t manage it. I fall to my knees and cough up more blood. If I can’t open a portal to somewhere from memory, maybe I can open a portal to somewhere I can see.  I frantically search for somewhere safe. That’s when I see an empty cliff edge at the side of the basin. I focus, and manage to open a portal there. Then, I struggle to my feet, and channel more energy.

    “Velvet…! We need to leave…!” I rasped.

    Velvet and Georg are locking claw with sword. Then she pushes herself away, looks back at me, Sorey and Alisha. Realizing how bad the situation is, Velvet reverts her claw to normal, sheathes her sword, and dashes for Sorey.

    “You’re not going anywhere!” shouted Georg.

    Georg runs after her, but I cover his legs in ice, stopping him for now. Velvet picks up Sorey, places him over her shoulder, and grabs the Sacred Blade.

    Georg charges energy into his hand, and points it at me. I move my portal between us, just as he shoots a hefty dark fireball at me. When it reaches my portal, it disappears. Next, I move my portal close to Alisha. Velvet picks her up, and looks at me.

    “Go!” I shouted.

    She leaps through, then I move my portal next to me. Georg has broken free, but I stumble through my portal and close it before he can catch us. I fall to my knees, cough, and retch some more blood.

 ** _More_** **_Pain_** spikes through me!

    “Why didn’t you take us back to the stronghold?!” demanded Velvet.

    “Too weak…” I wheezed.

    She puts Alisha and Sorey down, then pushes her vial of apple gel against my lips. I drink it.

    “How about now?” she asked.

    Some of the _pain_ fades away.

    I force myself onto my feet, and start conjuring a portal to the stronghold. It almost forms, but I lose it and it fizzles out.

    “Just get us closer!” yelled Velvet.

    I channel energy again, then a sudden chill runs down my back. When I look around, I spot squads of soldiers approaching us. Half of them wear Hyland colors, and the others must be from Rolance. They all radiate dark energy.

    “ **Bring me the Shepherd!! And his friends!!** ” boomed Georg’s voice.

    “Hurry up!” Velvet shouted at me.

    She rushes the closest soldiers and unleashes her claw.

    I look for the stronghold, except I can’t make it out. I don’t even know which direction it’s in… I keep looking, but all I can see is the encroaching wall of soldiers and Velvet furiously fighting them off.

    Then, I peer over the cliff’s edge. There’s a deep ravine, with a river at the bottom. As I follow it with my eyes, I spot the edge of a forest. Next, I open a portal there and don’t see anyone through it. That’s better than here.

    “Velvet!” I called out.

    She turns around and rushes back. I stumble through my portal and wait for her. Then, she picks up Sorey and Alisha, and heads for my portal. After they’re through I close it, and drop onto the ground.

    As I gasp for air, I hear Velvet put Sorey and Alisha down. Once I finally catch my breath, I take a moment to check our surroundings. The old and heavily wooded forest seems peaceful; only the sound of running water and the occasional bird call breaks the quiet.

    “At least this is better than that battlefield…” admitted Velvet. “Can you heal wounds?”

    “I can handle surface wounds. But, nothing more serious,” I answered. I start coughing, and a sliver of blood spills from my mouth.

    “How bad are those?” she points at the arrows still in me.

    “Bad… But, I can stop the bleeding.”

    “I’ll give Sorey and Alisha the other apple gels. You fix yourself up.”

    I sit up and place my hands by the arrows in my chest. I slowly channel energy, and push it into my chest. Slowly, I close off the bleeding wounds around the arrows. That’s when I hear five soft thumps around us. I look up and see four hooded, and masked individuals surrounding us. They all brandish dual daggers. There’s also that man with the black fedora and green hair, standing by one of them.

    Velvet unleashes her claw and sword. _“Come any closer and you’re all dead!”_

    Two of the masked figures raise a dagger above their head, ready to throw it.

    “And if you try anything, your two friends on the ground will die,” declared the figure next to the green-haired man. The figure sounds like a woman.

    Velvet narrows her eyes. “What do you want?”

    “Are you deserters from that battle?” the masked woman asked back.

    “No.”

    “Why does that woman wear Hyland’s insignia?”

    “She’s the Princess,” I began. "We’re her…”

    “Don’t tell them any more!” yelled Velvet.

    None of the figures move, or speak. Looks like I got their attention. The woman who spoke earlier sheathes her daggers.

    “I’m going to check her face. If you’re telling the truth, then we’ll spare you. But first, you’ll put away your weapons and hand over your sword,” the woman told Velvet.

    Velvet retracts her blade and takes off her armguard. Then she tosses it at the woman’s feet, although she keeps her claw out.

    The woman picks it up and looks back at Velvet. “Put away, _both_ of your weapons.”

    She can see the claw?

    “Well isn’t this lucky… ” muttered Velvet.

    “We don’t have much choice, Velvet…” I whispered back.

    Velvet reverts her claw to normal. “If you try killing any of us, none of you will leave here alive.”

    The woman doesn’t reply, then she and the green-haired man walks up to us. She kneels by Alisha, and checks her face. Afterwards, she looks over at Sorey.

    The woman stands up. “He’s telling the truth, and the other man is the Shepherd.” She looks at Velvet and me. “We’ll take you to our camp, where we’ll patch you all up.”

    “That’s dangerous,” noted one of the other masked figures. He sounds like an older man.

    “This is the most honorable choice,” replied the woman.

    “Do you understand the risks?”

    “I do.”

    The man thinks for a moment, then nods.

    “You’ll help carry the Shepherd, while I help your friend,” the woman told Velvet.

    Velvet glares at the woman. “Fine… ”

    She and one of the masked figures goes to Sorey. The figure takes out a vial of red gel and pours it over Sorey’s open wounds. The other two figures go to Alisha, and feed her another vial of red gel. The woman offers me her hand, I take it, and she helps me up.

    “Put your arm around my shoulder,” she told me.

    I do as she says, the others carefully lift Sorey and Alisha, while the green-haired man keeps a close watch on Velvet.

    “Why help us?” I asked the woman.

    “Like I said, it’s the most honorable choice.”

    I’ve heard her voice before.

    We slowly make our way through the forest, and soon reach a sheer rock face with some shrubbery covering the base of it. The woman whistles, and the shrubbery shakes. They move aside, and reveal two more masked individuals. Behind them is a narrow passage. We make our way through, and come across an old temple with weathered stone walls, broken stained glass windows, and a few holes in the roof and walls. The two masked figures from before get ahead of us and open the temple’s double doors. Inside, rows of pews, bed rolls, campfires with cooking pots set up, a few chests, and some packs lie around. More masked individuals are here, and they silently watch us.

    The woman guides us to a door at the back of the temple. Inside is a long room with six beds, a few empty shelves and a couple of desks with chairs. The woman sits me down on a bed, the others put Sorey and Alisha down on separate beds near me. The three masked individuals carrying Sorey and Alisha move to the side of the room. Meanwhile, the green-haired man continues to watch Velvet. A masked individual carrying a satchel, and an unmasked, older woman come in the room. This woman has a platinum blonde, braided ponytail that ends around her chest, some sort of jester’s cap, and a set of light blue robes. I’m not sure how I didn’t see her in the temple. The peculiar woman goes over to Sorey, while the masked individual goes to Alisha.

    “I’ll need to cut your jacket off,” said the woman who helped me.

    “Good luck with that,” I cough.

    My jacket… my _favorite_ jacket is made from special cloth: a silk and wool blend, that has been infused with magic to make it more durable. The masked woman takes out a dagger and tries cutting my jacket. She doesn’t do much damage. She tries again, and it resists her efforts once more.

    She sighs. “I’m going to take this off. Bear with me.”

    She slowly takes my jacket off me. **_Pain_ ** stabs through my chest as I move my arms. Next, she cuts my shirt off; at least that isn’t special… She walks to the figure with the satchel and comes back with cotton balls, bandages, and two flasks. Then, she dampens the cotton balls and bandages with one flask, and hands me the other.

    “Take a gulp of this. It’ll help with the bleeding and pain,” she told me. I take a swig, and while it tastes bitter, I still swallow.

    “I’m going to force the arrows through. Brace yourself,” she warned.

    I hear her knick the ends of the arrows off, then I feel her thrust one arrow through. I clench my teeth as **PAIN** spikes through me.

    “ **_Ngh_ **!!”

    I feel something **_burning_ ** at at the arrow hole in back. Then, she grabs the arrow from the front, and pulls it out. Next, she puts some cotton balls on the other hole it left, which also **_burn_ **.

    “Hold the cotton balls in place,” she told me.

    I do as she says, as she starts prepping the other arrow…

 

    … … …

 

    When it’s _finally_ out, she bandages my chest.

    “That’s all I can do. Mayvin will take care of the rest.” The masked woman gets up.

    Mayvin must be that peculiar woman.

    The masked woman leaves the room, and motions for the other masked figures to come with her. Even the green-haired man leaves.

    I look over at Sorey; Mayvin has her hands on his stomach, and they’re glowing. When I look at Alisha, I see that the masked man with the satchel has finished, and is packing up his tools and medicine. Velvet stands by the wall, just keeping an eye out. I slowly lie down on my bed.

    In a few moments, Mayvin finishes with Sorey, and she comes over to me. She places her hands on my chest, and they glow. A gentle warmth enter my chest, pushing my pain away and making my eyelids heavy.

    I close my eyes.


	18. After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTE**  
>  ~~  
> I have yet to move for my job and I still have yet to get any info on when I have to move. For now, my plan is to release the next chapter on December 8th. I'll post additional info here in case delays occur.  
> ~~  
>  Small edit to clarify how long the war between Hyland and Rolance has lasted.

    At first there’s nothing. Nothing but empty darkness.

 

    Then comes the occasional noise and whispers of soft conversations.

 

    After that comes the comforting warmth of heavy blankets and a firm bed.

 

    Oh right, I’m laying in a bed. I don’t feel like getting up, but I’m always keeping the others waiting…

 

    Eventually, I open my eyes and see Lailah sitting on a chair next to me.

    She smiles at me. “Good morning sleepyhead! For once, you’re the first to wake up.”

    I smile at that. Then, I look down at my chest and see clean bandages covering it. Next, I carefully sit up.

    “How are you feeling?” she asked.

    “Better,” I answered.

    I look around the room to check on the others. Edna sits on a bed by the only door leading out. Mikleo sits in a chair next to Sorey. He’s asleep on a bed, missing his shirt, and has bandages covering his torso. Alisha lies in another bed still unconscious. All of her armor has been removed, although she’s still wearing her jacket, and some pants. Her armor, locket, and Princessia lie on a desk at the other side of the room. I’m not sure how that flower survived.

    From the side of the room, Velvet walks over to me. “Are you still in pain?”

    I move my arms around, and twist my body. Nothing hurts. I poke my chest where the arrows were, and they still don’t hurt.

    “No. That robed woman from before, is her name Mayvin?” I asked.

    “Yea,” answered Velvet. “Even though she can use Seraphim Artes, she's definitely not a Seraph. None of these masked people seem to understand her powers or why she stays with them. They’re just glad she travels with them.”

    I double check the room, and notice none of the masked figures in here.

    “They seem rather trusting of us, given that we appeared out of nowhere so close to their camp,” I noted.

    “No kidding,” added Velvet. “There’s only one standing guard outside, and he let me leave without saying anything. They even gave me my sword back.”

She holds her right arm up, and I see her steel arm guard/sword back where it belongs.

    “How’s everyone else?” I asked.

    “Alisha and Sorey are fine. They just need to rest,” answered Lailah.

    I look around for my jacket, and spot it on another desk on the other side of the room. I slowly get out of bed and stand up.

Nothing hurts.

    “Be careful, and take it slow,” advised Lailah.

    “I will.”

    I slowly walk to desk to pick up my bloody jacket. When I do, my eyes fall upon the dry crimson stains around the arrow holes.

 

    That’s my blood…

 

    All of it's my blood…

 

    I might have…

 

_Clap_

    I nearly jump, and turn to find Velvet with her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t go fainting on us, Interloper.”

    “I’ll… try…” I managed to say.

    I hear someone stir, then turn around to see Sorey moving.

    “Sorey!” exclaimed Mikleo.

    “Mikleo…?” Sorey sits up and looks around the room.

    He sees Alisha, unconscious on her bed. “Alisha!”

    Sorey jumps out of bed and stumbles, but Mikleo catches him.

    “She’s fine, Sorey! She’s just sleeping.” Mikleo tries to get him back in bed, however Sorey resists.

    “Help me get to her!”

    “Alisha’s fine!”

    Now Alisha stirs.

    “Sorey…?” she mumbled.

    Mikleo relents and Sorey goes over to Alisha.

    “I’m here. Everyone else is ok too,” explained Sorey.

    “When you collapsed, I thought…”

    He takes her hand. “I’m ok, Alisha.”

    She sits up, and looks around the room.

    “Where are we?” she asked.

    “An old temple called Tintagel, in the Volgran Forest,” answered Velvet.

    “How did we get here?”

    “Interloper couldn’t open a portal back to the Hyland stronghold, so he brought us to the edge of the forest. Then, some masked people brought us here. I’m pretty sure they’re assassins.”

    “Assassins? Why would they help us?” asked Sorey.

    “One of them said it was the most honorable choice,” I recalled.

    The door to our room opens and a masked figure comes in. Behind them is the man with the black fedora and green hair. He closes the door behind us, then the figure lowers their hood and takes their mask off.

    “ _Rose?!_ ” blurted Sorey.

    Well, that explains a couple of things.

    “Hi everyone. This isn’t how I expected us to meet again.” Rose points to the man behind her. “That’s Dezel, by the way. He’s a wind Seraph.”

    “You’re an assassin?” asked Sorey.

    “Well…” Rose thinks about her answer. “I lead the Sparrow Feathers alongside Eguille, and do other things. But I also run the Crossbones with help from him and Dezel.”

    “The Crossbones? You _are_ an assassin!” exclaimed Alisha.

    “Killing isn’t the only thing we do. Besides, we don’t do that as much as we used to.”

    “How is that _better?!_ ”

    “Would you rather we had killed Thomas and Velvet, then ransomed you and Sorey?” asked Rose with a hint of annoyance. “That’s the kind of thing the guild used to do. Except my parents believed that honor is more important, and I think so too.”

    Edna snickers. “Good luck trying to kill Velvet.”

    Rose glances at Edna, then looks at Velvet. “Anyways, you’re a Hellion, right?”

    “I’m getting tired of explaining this…” muttered Velvet.

    “Then I will,” I replied. “Velvet is a Therion. A special type of Hellion that can feed off of Malevolence and people.”

    “If you try to hurt Rose, then you’ll have to go through _me_ ,” Dezel warned Velvet.

    “I’m not going to start a fight,” she replied.

    “Rose, why did you reveal yourself to us?” asked Sorey.

    “Even though some of the others think this a bad idea, I’m going to help you get through Rolance,” answered Rose. “The kingdom is locked up pretty tight since Rolance lost the battle at Glaivend Basin.”

    Alisha breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank the Lords…”

    “Don’t thank them. Two Rolance colonels were injured by what the Rolace army has claimed were Hyland knights that snuck through the front lines. That caused the army to have command issues, so Hyland had an easier time holding off the offensive. I’m guessing you had something to do with those colonels?”

    “All we did was defeat those two Hellions by… Heldalf!” remembered Alisha. “General Georg Heldalf is the head of Rolance’s army!”

    “Rolance’s general is the Lord of Calamity…” realized Sorey.

    “I don’t believe in myths like that,” dismissed Rose. “But if… ”

    “ _Myths?!”_ blurted Alisha. “The Lord of Calamity, the Shepherd, and the Seraphim are **_not_ ** myths!”

    “I know Seraphs are real, but Shepherd? Lord of Calamity? Those are just titles people made up so they could have an idol to look up to or blame,” explained Rose. Then she looks at Sorey. “No offense.”

    “None taken,” replied Sorey

    “So when we first met, you were just pretending not to see us and that you didn’t believe in Seraphim,” understood Mikleo.

    “Pretty much,” answered Rose. “It was more convenient when you all knew me as a doubtful merchant in charge of the Sparrow Feathers. But then you appeared not far from our hideout, nearly dead. I couldn’t leave you like that. Anyways, what I’d like to know is what you’ll do next. Killing the general of Rolance will be an extremely difficult job.”

    “I’m not going to kill him. We’ll defeat him and then purify him,” replied Sorey.

    “It doesn’t seem like your last fight with him went well. You should find some more allies or a weakness you can exploit.”

    “I doubt anyone else in Rolance would help us,” remarked Alisha.

    “You’d be surprised. Even though Rolance has been winning the war, there are a few nobles and military officers who want it to end. They just keep quiet about it, since Heldalf has been obsessed with defeating Hyland, and he has the most control over Rolance. Except that’s something you all can figure out later. We’re having lunch soon, and the gang cooked food for all of you.”

    “Food sounds good!” smiled Sorey.

    “Leave it to Sorey to put everything else aside, at the mention of food,” smiled Mikelo.

    “Come on Mikleo, I’m sure you're hungry too!”

    “Now that you mention it,” Mikleo pauses to think. “I _could_ eat a whole pickle boar.”

    Are they being…? Oh. Yes, yes they are.

    “I would like some food as well,” added Alisha.

    “Me too,” said Velvet.

    “It would be a nice break from running for our lives,” I replied.

    “Did your guild make enough for all seven of us?” asked Edna.

    “Umm, don’t Seraphs not need to eat?” questioned Rose.

    Edna grimaces. “You’re a bad host.”

    Rose leaves us and comes back with a tray holding five bowls of stew. The Seraphim introduce themselves to Rose, but she only needed Lailah’s name. We all sit on beds or in chairs, and the humans, Velvet, and I start eating the stew. It’s savory and meaty. The stew has the basics: carrots, potatoes, beef, and onion. But whoever cooked this also added some herbs and spices to give it extra flavor. It’s the little things that makes food delicious.

    “Seraph Dezel, how long have you know Rose?” asked Sorey.

    “Just Dezel is fine,” he commented.

    “We’ve known each other since I was a kid. He’s been a big help on jobs,” answered Rose.

    “You’ve accomplished all that by yourself, Rose. I just keep an eye out for you.”

    “Oh come on Dezel, you’re practically invisible! None of us can do that! Of course, no one else in the guild knows you exist, which is a shame. Almost everyone else thinks I’m amazing, but that’s not true.”

    “Have you and Dezel formed a pact with each other?” asked Sorey.

    “We have.”

    “Since Rose has high resonance, and is basically free of malevolence, it just made sense,” explained Dezel.

    “Rose, how did you join the guild?” asked Alisha.

    “I was born into it,” she answered. “My parents used to be its leaders, then I inherited that role. It’s kind of a family business.”

    Alisha shakes her head and mutters, “Some family business.”

    Oh, by the dimensions…

    “Alisha, I was hoping you would stop prejudging people by now,” I confessed.

    Alisha glares at me, then she frowns. “I apologize, however the Crossbones are infamous for their assassinations. They are also known for smuggling illegal goods, spying for different kingdoms, and kidnapping individuals.”

    “Jeez Princess, can we keep business separate from lunch?” asked Rose.

    “Rose and her guild saved our lives, Alisha. Also, Velvet is a Therion and was called the Lord of Calamity. But, she’s still a decent person,” reminded Sorey.

    “I’m sorry, _what?!_ I thought you were trying to stop a Lord of Calamity, not work with one.”

    “It’s a long story,” answered Velvet.

    “Sounds long _and_ good! Mind telling me?”

    Velvet narrows her eyes. “ _Yes._ ”

    Rose puts her bowl of food aside and goes up to Velvet. “Oh come _on!_ A Lord of Calamity working with a Shepherd sounds crazy awesome!”

    “I thought you didn’t believe in those things.”

    “I don’t believe in the myths behind them. I mean…” Rose stops to think. “One person changing the entire world? That’s not how things work. Every great person had a team or army behind them. Now, come on! Why did you decide to help Sorey with the Shepherds duty?”

    “Interloper gave me a rude awakening, and I decided fixing things would be a better idea than going back to sleep.”

    “That can’t be true. And who’s Interloper?” asked Rose.

    “That’s me,” I answered. “What Velvet said is technically true,  although it’s missing a bunch of details. Details that I’m not going to share, if Velvet doesn’t want to.”

    Rose walks up to me with a wry smile, then she leaps at me. “Come _onnnn!_ ”

    I stumble backwards onto the floor

    “ _Get off me!!_ ”

    I try throwing Rose off, but she locks her arms around me. I roll over, except she rolls with me.

    “Let go already!!” I struggle some more, yet I can’t get Rose off.

    “Just tell me why Velvet wanted to help Sorey!”

    “Looks likes Thomas can’t keep the ladies off him,” teased Edna.

    I hear Mikleo chuckle, and Edna and Lailah giggle. By the dimensions, I’m now the fool of the hour...

    “Rose, let go!” I shouted.

    “Come on already!”

    “I’m helping Sorey because I want to save my brother,” answered Velvet.

    Rose lets go of me and we both get up.

    “That’s really sweet of you,” replied Rose.

    “Velvet, do you mean Lord Maotelus?” asked Alisha.

    “Yea.”

    “Wait… Maotelus?” asked a confused Rose. “He’s like… the leader of the Five Lords, right? How are you related to him?”

    “Like I said, long story. One you’re not going to hear today,” answered Velvet.

    “ _What?!_ _Come on!!_ ”

    Velvet smirks and crosses her arms, “Nope.”

    “Well… maybe I can get the answer out of Thomas!” Rose leaps at me again.

    “By the dimensions! _Stop that!!_ ”

    It takes too long for Dezel to step in and pull Rose off me. She didn’t get anything out of me and all the while everyone was either laughing or smiling. Except Dezel and I.

    We finish eating and Sorey and Mikleo want to check out the rest of the Tintagel temple. The rest of us join them; it might be interesting to see what they find. Back in the main hall, Sorey and Mikleo discuss the possible age and usage of the temple. They figure that it was dedicated to Lord Amenoch and dates back around four hundred years. I’m impressed by their thought process. They use architecture style, the remaining murals, and the few decorative pieces still lying around as indicators for Tintagel’s age and purpose. I think Sorey and Mikleo would be good archaeologists, if they weren’t busy with the Shepherd’s duty.

    As Sorey and Mikleo discuss the possible origin behind a particular mural, Mayvin comes up to us.

    “Shepherd Sorey?”

    “Yes. Who are you?” asked Sorey.

    “I am Mayvin. If you don’t mind, I wish to talk with you.”

    “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Magilou Mayvin, would you?” interrupted Velvet.

    Magilou… what an unusual woman. She and Velvet were imprisoned in the same island. When Velvet broke out, Magilou tagged along, claiming she was out to get revenge on a traitor. That “traitor” was a normin named Bienfu, who left her because he wanted to be with someone who wouldn’t constantly tease and abuse him. Magilou called herself a witch, could use magic, and had an outrageous personality. By the dimensions, I remember she wore a jester’s outfit, cap, and a skirt made of books. Actually, that hat Mayvin is wearing looks just like the one Magilou had.

    Mayvin nods her head. “Magilou was my great-great-grandmother. Hmm…” she studies Velvet for a moment. “Cold amber eyes, black hair that nearly touches the floor, and clothes that look they came out of a battlefield. You must be Velvet Crowe.”

    “I am. Did Magilou tell you about me?”

    “No. She died well before I was born, although Magilou wrote down everything she knew about you. I’d say she wrote nearly as much about you, as she did about herself. At least for the time when you two traveled together.”

    Velvet smiles. “Heh, that sounds like Magilou. Say as much as she can about herself while everyone else comes second, even a Lord of Calamity.”

    “I believe Magilou was simply being dedicated,” replied Mayvin in a somewhat defensive tone. She turns to Rose. “Could I have a word with them in private?”

    “Sure thing Mayvin,” answered Rose.

    “Please, follow my outside,” requested Mayvin.

    Rose and Dezel stay behind while the rest of us exit the temple. Mayvin takes us to the side of the temple. Then she turns to face us.

    “Shepherd Sorey, do you know what happened to the last Shepherd, Michael?”

    “He was killed about a hundred years ago, right? Most of the history texts I’ve read don’t go into detail about why it happened,” answered Sorey.

    “Gramps wouldn’t tell us more, either,” added Mikleo.

    “Hmm, so you don’t know that one of the kingdoms hired assassins to kill him?” asked Mayvin.

    “It must have been Rolance, Hyland would never do such a thing!” insisted Alisha.

    “Oh really Princess? Your Archbishop and Chancellor tried to arrest you on fake charges,” reminded Edna. “I wouldn’t be so quick to assume that your kingdom is innocent.”

    “I’m surprised you haven’t told them, Lailah,” added Mayvin.

    Lailah avoids her gaze. “It… has not been easy for me to…  accept… Shepherd Michael’s death.”

    “Were you there when it happened?” asked Mikleo.

    Lailah sadly nods her head.

    “Are you sure it wasn’t Rolance, Mayvin?” asked Sorey.

    “I cannot say for sure,” she replied. “Shepherd Michael was a Rolance citizen, and Heldalf was their general, even back then. Heldalf had agreed to be Shepherd Michael’s squire, and they were working together to establish peace. While I know that they worked against Rolance’s leadership, Hyland also had reason to be against them. After all, Rolance started this war a century ago.”

    “Wait, if he was trying to establish peace why would Rolance _and_ Hyland want to stop Shepherd Michael?” asked Sorey.

    “You'll have to find the answer yourself, Shepherd Sorey. Lailah may have an answer, but I doubt she’ll tell you what she knows.”

    Mayvin leaves us.

    “Lailah, you don’t have to tell us what happened,” assured Sorey.

    “I… I’m sorry, but…” Lailah quickly walks away, but Sorey, Alisha, and I follow her. She stops by the narrow passageway that leads back into the forest.

    “Lailah, it’s ok!” consoled Sorey.

    Lailah faces us, as tears well up in her eyes. “It’s **_not!!_** A Prime Lord must protect the Shepherd with her life! I **_failed_** in my duty… and because of that… Michael… _Michael_ _died_ … **_in my arms!!_** _”_

    She wails and buries her face in her hands.

    My heart tugs and I hug Lailah.

    “Lailah, take it from someone who’s watched countless people die and their loved ones mourn. Michael wouldn’t blame you for how he died, and he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

    Alisha hugs Lailah.

    “After I lost my mother to a Rolance raid, I begged Captain Maltran to train me as a knight. When she agreed, she taught me that it is fine to mourn those you have lost. It simply shows how much you miss them. However, what is important is that you protect those who are still alive.”

    Sorey hugs Lailah.

    “You’re not alone in your duty, Lailah. Alisha, Mikleo, Edna, Thomas, Velvet, and I will all help carry your burden. In the end, we all work together to keep each other safe.”

    We stay with Lailah, until she stops crying. Then, we rejoin the others, and head back into the temple.

    Lailah has been an emotional pillar for the rest of us. I never wondered if she would need a pillar of her own. But, I’m glad that we can be one.


	19. Recuperating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important**  
>  I have finally moved, but with holidays coming up and my housing situation up in the air, I'm going on a hiatus. I plan to return February 9th with a new chapter. I apologize for leaving you all like this, but finding a long term home comes first.

    Back inside the Tintagel temple, we head for the back room where Sorey, Alisha, and I woke up in. Once there, Lailah sits down on a bed, still downcast and eyes red from her tears. Sorey and Alisha sit down beside her, while I stay close by and the rest of us crowd around her.

    “Are you feeling better now, Lailah?” asked Sorey.

    Without looking up at him, she says, “I’m… I will be fine.”

    “I hate to ask you about your past, but… it sounded like you knew Heldalf well.”

    “I did… Shepherd Michael and Georg were close friends…” she slowly shakes her head. “I don’t know how he became the Lord of Calamity.”

    “Wait a second,” declared Velvet. “Zaveid said Eizen traveled with the last Shepherd's best friend and used him as a vessel.”

    “If Heldalf was my brother’s vessel and he became so corrupted by Malevolence that he became the Lord of Calamity, then… that’s how Eizen turned into a dragon,” realized Edna.

    “A vessel that falls to Malevolence also corrupts the Seraphim they are connected with,” recalled Mikleo.

    “Gramps wasn’t exaggerating when he told me how important it is to be a Seraph’s vessel,” noted Sorey.

    “There’s something that’s been bothering me,” added Mikleo. “Back at Glaivend, Heldalf managed to sever Sorey’s connection to us. Not only that, we couldn’t interact with everyone else.” He looks at Lailah. “Do you know how he did that?”

    “Wait, you don’t understand how domains work?” asked a surprised Edna.

    Mikleo turns to Edna. “Sorey and I never learned much beyond the basics. We know that a domain spawns from a Seraph’s mana and power and is imbued with his or her innate blessing. We also know that Seraphs gain power from the hopes and prayers of humans.”

    “All you know is the bare minimum? Jeez…” Edna shakes her head. “Not every Seraph actually needs humans to make a domain. Also, since Sorey has high resonance and formed a pact with us three, he actually generates a domain.”

    “I’m repealing Malevolence?” asked Sorey.

    Edna shrugs. “Sorta. Your domain is weaker and smaller compared to a typical Lord of the Land, but it does provide some protection.”

    “If humans believe in the Seraphim yet do not pray to them, then does a Lord of the Land still gain the power to build a domain?” asked Alisha.

    “It’s enough for a human to believe that we exist. Although, hopes and prayers are nicer.”

    “How does this explain how Heldalf separated us?” asked Mikleo.

    “I was getting to that,” scowled Edna. “When two opposing domains collide, they fight each other. Whichever is stronger will negate the other. When Heldalf released that pulse of Malevolence, he overpowered Sorey’s domain and forced its effects onto everyone nearby. It seems to force Seraphim into their vessel and prevent them from communicating with humans and Hellions. That’s why we couldn’t do anything while you all got beat up.”

    Edna glances at Velvet. “Even Velvet was affected, which gives us a good idea at how much Malevolence Heldalf has stocked up.” Then she looks over at me. “Except I don’t get why Thomas was affected, since he’s not from our world.”

    “Even though I get special treatment among the universes, I’m not exempt from all of their rules,” I explained.

    Hmm, I wonder...

    “One question, is Velvet generating a domain?” I asked. “I’m certain she has large amounts of Malevolence stored within her, yet you haven’t mentioned that she’s making one.”

    “She is, but I’m not sure what it’s doing,” answered Edna. “It’s not negating Sorey’s domain and it’s definitely not causing any Malevolence.”

    “When Innominat cast his domain on the continent, Therions were resistant to its ability to suppress emotions and free will,” recalled Velvet. “I wasn’t the only Therion back then, and anyone who stayed within our domain had some protection.”

    “Huh, I forgot about that,” I admitted.

    Velvet smirks. “So you are forgetful.”

    “I don’t have a perfect memory, Velvet. And although it’s been a long time, I still remember most of what happened to you.”

    “Is it normal for a Therion to release so little Malevolence?” asked Mikleo.

    “Whether a Hellion radiates Malevolence primarily depends on their emotional state,” answered Lailah.

    I look over at her, and I see that her eyes look dryer and less red.

She continues, “The more emotional distraught Hellions are, the more Malevolence they will exude or generate. Despite her difficult life, Velvet handles her emotions rather well.”

    “Is that a compliment or warning to everyone?” wondered Velvet.

    “I mean it as a compliment.”

    “Are you feeling better Lailah?” asked Sorey.

    Lailah nods.

    “Are you sure?” I questioned.

    She gives a small smile. “I appreciate your concern, but I think we have more important matters to deal with.”

    “Well, another explanation might be Therions are better at containing their Malevolence than other Hellions, because we were supposed to feed it to Innominat,” continued Velvet.

    “It wouldn't make sense to have the beings that feed you Malevolence constantly release what they absorbed,” reasoned Mikleo.

    “Lailah, would completing more trials give me the strength to break through Heldalf’s domain?” asked Sorey.

    “They should,” she answered. “However, given how powerful he is it would be best to complete all of them before facing him again. The nearest one is south-east of Pendrago, the capital of Rolance. Although, that is a long trek. We’ll have to pass through Lastonbell in order to reach the trial in Lefay.”

    “ _Lefay was a temple dedicated to Lord Amenoch!_ ” gushed Sorey.

    “Can the history lesson wait?” scowled Edna.

    “I hate to be with Edna on this, but we need to figure out how to get to Lefay first,” noted Mikleo. “Rose said the kingdom is under tight watch. I’m sure Rolance knights will question every traveler and ask for some kind of identification.”

    “So, we need fake documents or a convenient way into the cities,” concluded Velvet.

She looks at me with an expectant gaze.

    “My portals won’t disguise our identity, Velvet,” I replied. “If anyone recognizes Alisha as the Princess of Hyland, we may end up hunted by every soldier in Rolance.

    “In that case, we should dye Alisha’s hair and change her clothes.” suggested Mikleo. “Come to think of it, you all need new ones.”

    He looks over at me, Alisha, Sorey, and Velvet. Although Velvet rolls her eyes.

    “Even _you_ Velvet,” I insisted. “Looking like you just crawled out of a battlefield will attract too much suspicion now that Rolance just lost the battle at Glaivend.”

    “I’m sure Rose will help us out,” offered Sorey.

    “She will likely ask for compensation, after all she runs a guild,” predicted Alisha.

    She may actually run two.

    “My home is probably under close watch, given how the Archbishop and the Chancellor tried to arrest me,” continued Alisha. “Thus, I doubt we can take anything from there.”

    “My portals will make things quick and easy,” I reminded.

    “Hold on, Gramps gave me this.” Mikleo takes out a long smoking pipe from inside his shirt. The pipe has golden caps, and a black hardwood body.

    “That’s his pipe!” realized Sorey.

   How long has Mikleo been carrying that?

    “Gramps said we might need money for our journey,” explained Mikleo. “Looks like he was right, as always.”

    Sorey takes the pipe, holds it in his hands, and says to himself. “You’re always looking out for us, Gramps…” Then he looks up at us. “Let’s talk to Rose.”

    We leave the room and find Rose; she’s talking with three other guild members. Dezel is close by, but out of the way. None of the guild members are wearing masks, and I recognize one of them as Eguille. The other two are a young man and woman in their twenties. They have matching orange hair and might be twins. Or maybe it’s just a coincidence.

    “We can easily hire a couple of bakeries in Lastonbell to do the work for us. Then we just sell the buns ourselves,” said Rose.

    “There won’t be as much profit that way, Rose,” explained the young man.

    “We can’t bake all of them ourselves,” reminded Eguille. “Besides, if we’re doing custom buns we can get away with charging more for them. We can also advertise them as a limited time offer to get more people to buy them.”

    “That will work, but we still haven’t decided on the kind of bun,” reminded the young woman. “Mabo or curry buns?”

    “Mabo Curry buns,” answered Velvet.

    "Huh?"

    “ _I love that!_ ” exclaimed Rose. “It’s spicy and unique! Since it’s a limited offer, people will line up to try it out before we run out of buns!”

    “Isn’t Mabo Curry just your favorite, Rose?” smiled the young woman.

    “So? It’s still a good idea!”

    “Alright, we’ll head into Lastonbell to contract some bakeries to make Mabo Curry buns,” stated Eguille. He and the other guild members start heading for the temple’s exit.

    Rose waves at them. “See you later!”

    She turns to face us. “Did you all need something?”

    “Yea, but what was that about? Are you starting a bakery?” asked Sorey.

    “We were coming up with merchandise to sell as the Sparrow Feathers. It is a real merchant guild and a great way to keep money coming in.”

    “It’s also a good cover for the Crossbones,” noted Velvet.

    Definitely.

    “That too. Anyways, what did you need?” asked Rose.

    “We need travel documents, new clothes, and dye for Alisha’s hair,” answered Sorey.

    “Plan on going into Rolance, huh? You’re not just gonna barge into the capital, force your way into Castle Diocese, and fight Heldalf are you?”

    “No, although we do need to get to Pendrago.”

    “Hmm, getting into the capital will be tricky…” Rose thinks for few moments. “It has a strict security policy to keep out most non-citizens. Even those that are allowed in face limitations on where they can go.”

    “Can you get us in or not?” questioned Velvet.

    “I can. But the documents I can get you won’t let you inside any government, or religious building. This is also gonna be expensive. I said I’d help you, but I need something in return for this.”

    “I don’t have money, but will this be enough?” Sorey shows Rose Zenrus’s pipe. She takes it and starts examining it.

    Rose’s eyes light up. “Wow, this is one _fancy_ pipe! I wish you showed this sooner. Eguille is usually the one who appraises goods.”

    “Yes or no?” asked Edna.

    Rose narrows her eyes at Velvet and Edna. “Man, aren’t you two impatient… Yes, this should be enough; it might be more than I’ll need. I’ll have Eguille appraise it later and give you back the difference, except it'll take at least a day before the documents are ready. In the meantime, let’s get you some clothes and hair dye.”

    We follow Rose to another room in the temple. Inside are several crates and chests. She opens two of them, revealing stacks of folded clothing. Next, she searches a chest, takes out a case, and hands it to Alisha.

    “There’s about a dozen different hair dyes in there. Just don’t go crazy with them; some of these are expensive. You can find some buckets and a well behind the temple,” explained Rose.

    Alisha takes the case, while Rose turns to the rest of us. “Feel free to take any clothes you want.”

    “You wouldn’t happen to have a tailor’s kit, would you?” I asked.

    “Yea, why? If you’re gonna try fixing your jacket, good luck. I couldn’t even cut it with my dagger.”

    “I just need spare cloth to cover the holes.”

    Rose reaches into another chest, and hands me a small satchel. I look inside and find needles, spools of thread, a pair of scissors, and squares of cloth in various colors.

    “This will work, thanks,” I told Rose.

    “Sorey is paying for all this, so thank him.”

    “He got that pipe from his grandfather. So, that won’t be simple.”

    I wonder if I’ll get a chance to thank him…

    Alisha, Velvet, Sorey, and I start searching through the crates of clothes. Soon, we’ve each picked a set of clothing. Alisha walks outside to start dying her hair. Sorey only needed a new shirt, so he puts that on and explores more of Tintagel with Mikleo, and Lailah. I head back to the back room with Velvet and Edna.

    Inside, I walk back to the desk that has my bloodied jacket. Once I’m next to the desk I find my eyes drawn to the blood stains…

_My_ blood stains…

  

    I…

   

    No… 

    Stop that. I'm not dead and my own blood can’t hurt me.

    “Want me to clean that for you?”

    I spin around and find Velvet behind me.

    “I uh…” I pause, scrambling for an answer.

    “Blood doesn’t bother me,” she continued.

    “I’ll… clean it myself…”

    I notice a hint of concern in her amber eyes.

    “You sure?” she asked.

    “Yea… No… No, I’m not. But, I’d rather handle this myself.”

    “Trying to man up, are we?” asked Edna.

    I check behind Velvet and find Edna standing there.

    I sigh.

    “Shut up Edna,” retorted Velvet.

    Edna merely smirks at us. Or rather at me.

    “I’m going to find that well Rose mentioned…” I decided.

    I put on the clothes I got from Rose, grab my jacket, the tailor’s kit, and head out of the back room. As I pass by Edna, she’s still smirking at me.

    I head for the front temple’s front entrance, but that’s when Dezel intercepts me.

    “You’re not human or a Seraph, are you?”

    “I’m guessing you saw me use a portal?” I asked back.

    “Yes, when you arrived in Volgran Forest. Now, answer my question.”   

    “I’m not human, I’m not a Seraph, and I’m not a Hellion. Velvet likes to call me Interloper and that’s the best name for me that I’ve heard so far.”

    “Interloper…” Dezel thinks for a moment. “What have you messed with?”

    “Well, mostly I just watch people, travel around, and learn about others in person. All I’ve done here is help Sorey and free Velvet.”

    “From her seal with Innominat?”

    “That’s right.”

    “Innominat was dangerous. Maotelus and the other Lords made a point of warning all the new Seraphs about him. At least until they fell asleep.” Dezel gets up in my face. “You didn’t free Innominat, did you?”

    I take a step back and consider my answer.

    “Have you noticed any humans suddenly losing their emotions and free will? The answer to that question is the answer to your question.”

    Dezel points his finger at me. “Don’t be a smart-ass.”

    “Well… you’re being a bit of a hard-ass,” I observed.

    He crosses his arms. “You and Velvet are something new. And I need to see that you two aren’t new _and_ dangerous.”

    “Well, if you want to stalk me, then go ahead.”

    “One last question. If Velvet’s a kind of Hellion, why hasn’t Sorey purified her?”

    “She doesn’t want that. If you want to know why, ask Velvet.”

    “Hmph, she’s not going to tell me.”

    “Now I have a question. You seem very protective of Rose. Why are you watching over her?”

    Dezel scoffs again. “You didn’t give me a good answer to my question.”

    “That’s because I don’t have a good answer to your question. My guess is her past still bothers her.”

    He looks me in the eyes, I think. It’s hard to tell since his fedora covers his eyes.

    “I owe her parents and a friend,” answered Dezel.

    “How so?”

    “Figure that out yourself.”

    Dezel walks off.

    I continue heading for the temple’s exit and once I’m outside I take a quick look around. Finding no prying eyes, I open a portal to my storage area. It’s an abandoned storeroom on a dead planet I found quite some time ago. I don’t know why everyone there died or disappeared, but looking into that would probably have led to a depressing discovery. So I decided to just leave that question unanswered.

    It takes me a couple moments to find the bottle of detergent I need. When I do, I admire at how it still looks relatively new. By this universe’s count, the bottle over a hundred years old. But thanks to the massive difference in time flow between the two universes, the bottle has only aged by a few months.

    I sigh.

    Too bad that time difference isn’t always helpful…

    I shake my head and go look for the well Rose mentioned. I find it and Alisha behind the temple. She’s currently crouched over a bucket, with her hair dunked in.

    “Hi,” I greeted.

    She doesn’t look up, but she does stop what she’s doing.

    “Oh, Thomas. I am a bit preoccupied right now.”

    “I just want to wash my jacket, don’t let me stop you," I explained.

    I look for another bucket and find one next to the well. Next, I draw up a bucket full of water, drop some soap into it, turn my eyes away, and start cleaning the blood on my jacket.

    “Do you have any family?” asked Alisha.

    “No.”

    I quickly glance at my jacket to make sure I’m actually cleaning the blood off. Turns out I’m doing exactly as can be expected: badly.

    “Given how old you are, you must have outlived nearly everyone you know,” continued Alisha. “I cannot imagine how lonely that would be.”

    “Admittedly, watching people I’ve known for decades die for the first time was difficult,” I casually answered.

    Most of my life, I’ve never gotten close to anyone. Yes, I’ve learned about some people’s entire lives by watching them. Except that’s a one-sided relationship. That changed when Cornelia forced her way into my life.

    Hang on… I’ve gone from knowing a woman who forced her way into my life, to forcing my way into another woman’s life.

    I chuckle.

    “Hmm?” asked Alisha. She takes her head out of the bucket. Her once alabaster hair is now a dark brown.

    “Sorry, I just remembered how I met Cornelia: the only woman I’ve dated.”

    “You have a _fiancée?!_ ”

    I laugh. _Hard._

    Then firmly answer, “ _No!_ We never planned to marry.”

    I catch my breath and continue. “Anyway, at first I tried avoiding Cornelia. Then, she ambushes me in a library, grabs my hand before I can get away, and whispers to me that she’ll scream rape if I try running.”

    Asia grimaces. “She sounds like a _horrible_ woman.”

    I check on my jacket again. It looks… cleaner, but now the bucket has turned deep red with my…

    I look away and toss out the water, then I start drawing more water.

    “That’s what I thought too, at first,” I replied. “Anyway, she pushes me into this date. I spent the first couple minutes wondering ‘What’s worse, having this woman call me a rapist or having lunch with her?’”

    Alisha shakes her head. “Did she ever receive punishment for her deceit?”

    I finish drawing up more water, put in a lot more soap, and resume cleaning my jacket. But talking to Alisha feels more appealing than washing my jacket.

    “No, but that date ended up going better than you might think,” I added. “Even though she had a… _specific_ interest in me.”

    Which is a polite way of saying she wanted to tie me up and do things to me. She admitted that to me after the date. I refused and she, to my surprise, accepted that.

    Alisha blushes. “But you two just met!”

    “About that, her society strongly believes that love and lust are separate things, and that its ok to act out your lust, as long as it's consensual. I’m getting off topic…” I realized. “So, when she finally sits me down at a table in this cafe, she asks me is what I think of her. I tell her ‘You’re dangerous and attractive.’ Cornelia laughs at that and asks if I’m flirting with her. But I wasn’t.”

    Or at least I wasn’t trying to…

    Now that I think about it, what I said sounds like the start of a pick up line.

    I continue. “As much as I wanted to get out of that situation, I didn’t want to lie my way out. Which Cornelia found unusual. People who want to avoid her typically make up some excuse, or try just running off. Sometimes people tried to turn the situation around and take advantage of her.”

    I certainly tried running. On many occasions.

    Alisha looks confused. “Take advantage of her? She is the one taking advantage of other!”

    “Strange fact: she’s had men pretend to go along with her tricks just so they could sleep with her. Typically, that results in them being shoved out into the street, without their clothes.”

    She blushes again, then blurts in outrage. “ _What kind of society is this?!_ ”

    “One that is more… ‘free’ with acting out their lusts and definitely has issues because of that. Anyway, Cornelia and I ended up having this long conversation about love and lust, how some societies view them, and so on. We talked for so long that a waiter had to ask us to leave because they needed to prepare for dinner.”

    “What happened next?”

    I shrug. “Nothing exciting. She gave me her home address and said if I ever wanted to see her again, then I should stop by. I only visited her home once, however we kept bumping into each other at that library. I’m pretty sure most of those encounters were coincidences, although Cornelia is a clever woman. So, who knows?”

    Well, I suppose she would.

    “Were you two close?” wondered Alisha.

    “Hmm… being close to someone in that society is different from what you would probably consider close. Also, I told Cornelia that I didn’t want to commit to a romantic relationship with her, since I planned on leaving to free Velvet.”

    Back then I didn’t know if I’d ever come back to her universe. Of course, I can’t really fix my jacket without her help.

    I resume my story, “The universe Cornelia lives in is very advanced in terms of magic, or Artes as you know them. That’s where I learned how to free Velvet. When I learned and practiced the technique for freeing Velvet enough, I left that universe to go free her. As a farewell gift, Cornelia gave me this jacket. It might have saved my life…”

    I hold the jacket up in the air. After my cleaning, very little of my blood remains. There’s still the two holes from the arrows that pierced my chest, but there were four that hit me.

    “It sounds like she cares about you,” replied Alisha.

    “Maybe? It was rather unexpected when she gave me that jacket. After all, I turned her down, several times actually. All I did for Cornelia was be honest and talk with her.”

    But maybe that’s what she wanted?

    Alisha absorbs my story for a few minutes, then she replies. “Cornelia sounds like a complicated woman."

    I nod my head. “She is.”

    A little like Velvet.


	20. Lastonbell, Formerly of Hyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter ended up being longer than I expected and the last couple of months have been pretty busy. However, I've finally start settling into a more permanent home and I shouldn't have to move again any time soon.

    True to her word, Rose has our forged travel documents after a day. Velvet’s and my documents use our own names, in my case it's Thomas Lee. However, Alisha’s and Sorey’s documents have fake names: Sarah Miller and Sorey Zenrus. The documents even include weapon permits; it turns out Rolance laws requires non-citizens to have such permits. Rose also hands us the change from selling Zenrus’s pipe: a sizable pouch of Gald.

    We also have our new clothes. Alisha wears a pair of white short shorts, a light blue shirt, and a nice white jacket with pink trim. Wearing her armor would attract too much suspicion, so she leaves it behind. Her Princessia is back in her dark-brown hair, and she has her gold locket around her neck. She also has a replacement spear strapped to her back.

    Sorey gets clothes that look like his old outfit: durable brown trousers and a dark-blue shirt. Over those he wears his regal, white Shepherd’s cloak and at his hip is sheathed the Sacred Blade.

    Like Sorey, I got clothes that closely match what I originally wore. A light-grey long-sleeved shirt, and some dark green pants. Although, I still wear my favorite navy-blue jacket, with the holes now covered with some patches of cloth. Velvet gave me some help with that.

    Speaking of which, she now wears normal clothing: a pair of brown work pants, and a dark-red shirt with short sleeves. Her heavily bandaged left arm looks conspicuous alongside her new clothes, but Velvet already has a cover story. She still has her arm-guard/sword, metal plated boots, and a cape. However, it's a new black one, instead of the old frayed one.

    Before leaving the Tintagel temple, Rose gives us directions to Lastonbell and tells us we can ask for her or anyone from the Crossbones at the Randgriz Inn in Lastonbell in case we need anything else. We say farewell, walk through the hidden passageway back into Volgran Forest, and begin our trek towards Lastonbell.

    “I wonder how Lastonbell has fared,” Alisha said aloud.

    “It used to be part of Hyland, right?” asked Sorey.

    “Yes, about twenty years ago the city fell to invading Rolance armies. Many citizens could not or would not leave the city before thee armies arrived. The siege lasted a few months, before the garrison there surrendered due to hunger. Supposedly, the soldiers were imprisoned or forced into labor camps, while the citizens were given the choice of either becoming Rolance citizens or having few legal rights as Hyland citizens.”

    “The practical choice for those people would be to renounce their Hyland citizenship and go along with the new leadership,” remarked Velvet.

    Alisha scrunches her face in disgust. “ _And just give yourself over to_ _Rolance?!_ ”

    Velvet narrows her eyes at Alisha. “Do you _really_ think holding onto some citizenship is worth losing protection under the law?”

    “What makes you think Rolance’s government would treat their ‘new’ citizens fairly?!”

    “Why wouldn’t they?” wondered Sorey. “The Hyland citizens in Lastonbell have done nothing wrong. They’re just from a different kingdom.”

    “That’s a nice thought,” commented Edna. “Too bad humans like drawing lines in the ground or on maps. Then they’ll treat other humans worse because they came from the other side of their lines.”

    Sorey looks confused. “That doesn’t make sense. Just because some people are born in a different place or kingdom doesn’t mean they deserve worse treatment.”

    “I’m afraid Edna is right,” confirmed Lailah. “Many humans identify themselves by the kingdoms they are born in and will prioritize their kingdoms above others. Even when it is detrimental to do so.”

    “It’s not that different in other universes,” I added. “But sometimes people do worse during war. Some will attack their neighbors if they are being ‘unpatriotic’ or look too much like the ‘enemy.’”

    “Don’t those humans realize they’re doing more harm than good?” questioned Mikleo.

    “I doubt it. No one wants to believe that they’re the bad guy,” answered Velvet.

    “There has to be a peaceful way to end this war,” insisted Sorey.

    “There might not be one,” Alisha sadly added.

    In time, we leave the Volgran forest and see Lastonbell beneath a sky dotted with several dark clouds. It’s a walled city sitting outside the edge of the Volgran forest. Behind the stone walls, I spot an even taller pair of towers with a thick arch between them and a bell hanging from it. I also note a long queue of caravans and other travelers outside a raised heavy, iron gate. At the front of this queue stand knights checking documents, asking questions, and occasionally turning away some frustrated travellers. We line up and slowly wait for our turn.

    Soon, we’ll learn just how good Rose’s fake documents are.

    When we finally reach the front gate, one of the knights steps forward to greet us. He wear ornate plate-armor, a scarlet cape with golden trim, and a longsword sheathed at his hip. The man looks to be in his thirties, has neat brown hair, firm eyes, and an equally firm expression.

    “I am Captain Sergei Strelka, please present your documents,” he requested.

    “Sure,” responded Sorey.

    “We’re all traveling together,” added Velvet.

    Sorey, Velvet, Alisha, and I hand him our documents. Next, Sergei hands them off to another knight, who starts reading through them.

    “What business do you have in Lastonbell?” asked Sergei.

    “We’re just passing through on our way to Pendrago. Although, we might stay here a couple days,” answered Sorey.

    “I suppose you do not want to deal with the rain there. I don’t blame you, it’s been too long since our capital has seen sunshine.”

    “Uh… yea!”

    Sergei looks over at Velvet and his eyes linger on her bandages. “Young woman, how did you injure your left arm? It seems like a serious wound.”

    “It was badly burned when I fled a raid on my hometown. My skin never fully healed,” responded Velvet.

    “What town was that?”

    “Aball. I doubt you’ve heard of it. It was a small, out of the way town and was lost years ago.”

    “You have my condolences,” replied Sergei.

    The knight with our documents hands them over to Sergei and whispers something to him.

    Afterwards, Sergei takes the documents. “Everything here is in order. I must remind you not to brandish your weapons in public, without good cause. My knights and I would appreciate that.”

    Sorey nods. “We’ll keep that in mind.”

    He hands us back our documents, and we start walking through the city gates.

    “Wait!” commanded Sergei.

    By the higher dimensions…

    “You wear an ornate cloak and your sword is quite elaborate. Are you a noble by chance?”

    “Sorey, repeat after me,” started Lailah. “I am, however I would prefer if you did not call me that.”

    “I am, however I would prefer if you did not call me that,” repeated Sorey.

    “Why is that?” wondered Sergei.

    “I ran away from my home so I could be with the love of my life,” said Lailah.

    Sorey repeats after her.

    Sergei raises an eyebrow. “Your love? And who would that be?”

    Lailah takes Sorey’s arm and guides him over to Alisha. Then she drapes her arm over Alisha’s shoulder.

    “This beautiful maiden is!” smiled Lailah.

    “This… beautiful maiden is!” blushed Sorey.

    Alisha also blushes, Mikleo snickers, Velvet grimaces, Edna facepalms, and I… don’t… even…

    “My parents never approved of our love, and I couldn’t handle the thought of living without her,” continued Lailah.

    “My… parents never uh… approved of our love… so I… er…” stuttered Sorey.

    “Ran away from home to… Mmph!!!”

    Edna jumped up and covered Lailah’s mouth. She struggles to keep her balance, as Edna locks her legs around Lailah’s waist and continues to keep Lailah’s mouth firmly covered. When Lailah starts stumbling and flailing her arms around, Mikleo steps in to keep her and Edna from hitting the travelers behind us.

    He’s barely successful.

    Despite all of this, Sorey keeps going. “I couldn’t uh… bear being without her… then… I…”

    Velvet roughly separates Sorey and Alisha. “Alright you two, that’s enough.”

    “I apologize,” replied Alisha, in a hushed voice and still red in the cheeks.

    Sergei looks at us with a gaze that is half confusion and half… something else.

    Did he believe any of that?

    Sergei composes himself. “I apologize for delaying you four.” Then he looks at Alisha and Sorey. “Especially you two. Please, do not let me keep you any longer.”

    He and his knights stand aside for us.

    “Th… thanks!” squeaked Sorey.

    Edna lets go of Lailah, a still blushing Alisha and Sorey hurry through the city gates, Mikleo snickers again, and Velvet and I share a look.

    A look that says “What even was that?”

    Once we’re through the city gates, we find somewhere relatively private.

    “Lailah, what were you _thinking?_ ” demanded Edna.

    “I thought it would be romantic if Sorey and Alisha claimed to be lovers…” murmured Lailah.

    “ _Romantic?_ Some noble running off to be with his love sounds like something from one of those _dumb_ human plays! Only a total idiot would believe a story like that!”

    “Don’t be so hard on Lailah, Edna,” defended Mikleo. “It still worked out in the end.” Then he smirks at Sorey and Alisha. “And the Shepherd and her highness certainly make for a _romantic_ couple.”

    “Oh, shut up Mikleo,” huffed Sorey, who’s still a little red in the cheeks.

    Alisha is also still blushing.

    “We should keep heading for Pendrago,” reminded Velvet.

    “Actually, I uh…” Sorey scratches the back of his head. “I want to spend the day in Lastonbell.”

    “You just gotta see the Great Belfry for yourself, right?” smiled Mikleo.

    Sorey smiles back. “You were the one who stayed up with me reading through ‘Lastonbell: From Fortress Town to City of Artisans.’”

    “And you were the one who spent the next day _and_ night asleep.”

    Velvet narrows her eyes at them. “We’ve got more important things to do than sight-see.”

    “It’ll take over half a day to reach Pendrago, and if we leave now we’ll have to camp somewhere for the night,” noted Lailah.

    I check the sky and find the sun past it’s zenith.

    “Well, it is past noon,” I observed.

    Velvet sighs.

    “Face it Velvet, we’re not gonna get the Shepherd to ignore any of this human history junk,” commented Edna.

    “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourselves,” smiled Lailah.

    “Fine…” relented Velvet.

    Sorey wants to find the inn Rose mentioned, so we search for that first. It doesn’t take long; the inn is just off the city’s main street. We head through its front door and find ourselves in a cozy entrance room. There’s a dining area with several crowded tables, a busy bar right next to it, and a sitting area complete with fireplace, rocking chairs, and a few end tables. Amongst the many guests eating, drinking, chatting, or lounging are several Rolance soldiers.

    We approach the front desk and find an elderly woman there. She wears a faded dress with long sleeves and a green apron over it. She also has grey shoulder-length hair, and a kind smile.

    “Welcome to the Randgriz Inn. I am Mabel. Do you require a room or some food?” she asked.

    “We need a room for seven,” answered Sorey.

    “Seven? Are you waiting for friends?”

    “Err…”

    “Yes, they should arrive by the end of the day,” answered Alisha. “If not, we can at least enjoy the extra space.”

    “Well, I still hope your friends arrive.” Mabel takes out a key from her desk. “Please, follow me.”

    “You haven’t asked us for any money,” reminded Sorey.

    “How kind of you. But, I only ask for payment after my guests stay. Please, let me show you to your room.”

    We follow Mabel to a hallway with several doors. She opens one and inside is a room with four bunk beds, a spacious round table in the center with eight chairs, some wardrobes, dressers, and other furnishings. There’s also a wide window that lets in

    Mabel hands the key to Sorey. “Don’t lose this. I have a spare, but getting extras is tiresome.”

    “I promise,” replied Sorey.

    “There are bathrooms at the end of the hallway. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask at the front. We also have a nice Mabo Curry, if you feel hungry.”

    “That sounds good!” Sorey looks over at the rest of us. “Do you all want to have lunch, now?”

    “Sure,” I answered.

    “I do want to try their Mabo Curry,” admitted Alisha.

    “Me too,” added Velvet.

    “I also want to try it,” said Mikleo.

    “Mabel, could we have the food delivered to our room?” asked Sorey.

    “Certainly,” she answered.

    Turns out everyone wants to try the curry, so Sorey orders seven dishes. Mabel merely comments that we’ll love it. Our group enters the room and waits for her. Within an hour, Mabel and her chef knock on our door. Sorey lets them in, and they carefully place each dish down on the table.

    “I can handle the rest,” Mabel told the chef. He exits the room and closes the door behind him.

    Then, she bows at Alisha. “Princess Alisha, it’s such an honor to have you at my inn.”

    Well then…

    “I… am flattered,” replied Alisha, managing to keep a straight face. “However, I am not Princess Alisha. My name is Sarah.”

    Mabel stands up. “Dying your hair doesn’t change your face, Princess. You remind me so much of our late King and Queen. May they rest in peace.”

    “You’re not gonna tell anyone, are you?” demanded Velvet.

    “No need to worry. I’ve been loyal to Hyland all my life, although some of my old friends call me a traitor simply for renouncing my citizenship.”

    “Why would you do that?! Rolance _stole_ your home from you!” exclaimed Alisha.

    “Rolance took this city, yes. But, they would have taken my inn too, if I didn’t become a Rolance citizen. Their laws prohibit Hyland citizens from owning property for business. In the end, signing some piece of paper that says I’m a Rolance citizen was worth keeping my home. I wasn’t the only one who signed such papers, but there were quite a few that refused to do so.”

    “I’m so sorry this happened to you, Mabel,” apologized Sorey.

    She smiles. “Young man, you talk like I’ve lost everything dear to me. You need not worry so much. Now, don’t let me keep you any longer, how is the Mabo Curry?”

    Alisha, Sorey, Velvet, and I take a bite of the curry.

    It’s _spicy…_ **_too spicy!_**

    I spit out what curry I had and cough.

    Mabel chuckles. “Too much for you?”

    “Yes,” I cough again.

    “I can get you a cup of milk, to help with that.”

    “That’d be great.”

    “This is good!” admitted Sorey.

    “It is!” agreed Alisha.

    “It was Phi’s favorite dish,” replied Velvet.

    “And is it for you?” wondered Mabel.

    “I can’t really taste it, but I’m sure I’d love it if I could.”

    It’s a shame Velvet still doesn’t know how it tastes.

    I cough again. “Sorry, but… can I get that milk now?”

    “Certainly.” Mabel leaves us. Mikleo, Edna, and Lailah now try the curry.

    “This is good!” smiled Lailah.

    “Yea, it is!” agreed Mikleo.

    “It’s ok,” Edna said flatly.

    “Lord Maotelus loved this dish?” asked Alisha.

    “Yes,” answered Velvet. “Even though he didn’t need to eat, Phi would get as much of it as he could.”

    “Even after becoming a Lord, he still enjoyed eating it. Lord Maotelus even learned to make it himself,” added Lailah. “I remember when he first made it for me. It was quite good. Although, he should have put some pineapple in it.”

    “Pineapple in curry?” asked Sorey.

    “The pineapple gives the curry extra flavor. You’ll have sweet, sour, savory, and spicy with a curry that has pineapple.”

    “That does sound tasty,” I admitted.

    I think I’m salivating; even my mouth is tingling. No wait, it’s _burning!_

Thankfully, Mabel returns with a cup of milk. I quickly drink half of the milk and breathe a sigh of relief. She offers to have the cook make a less spicy version, which I immediately accept. After some time, we finish eating our curry. Although, I finish last since I have to wait for the chef to make my curry.

    “Velvet, what was Lord Maotelus like?” asked Alisha.

    Velvet smiles and her eyes brim with a gentle warmth. “He was kind and smart. I remember when we needed to translate some ancient texts regarding Innominat. Out of all of us, only he and a Normin named Grimoirh could do it. Back then I’d lose my temper often and…”

    Velvet frowns and some of her warmth fades. “I’d take it out on him when that happened, yet Phi never hated me for that. If anything he was more worried about me than himself.”

    Then, she smiles again. “He was strong too. No matter what obstacle we faced, he always faced it down with courage. Phi also wanted to explore the world and sail across the oceans. In a way, he did by traveling with me. But, I wish it were under better circumstances.”

    “I’m sure he still loved traveling with you,” assured Sorey.

    “Lord Maotelus did treasure his time with you, Velvet,” recalled Lailah. “After becoming a Lord, he still wanted to explore the world. Although, his duties and the chaos caused by the reawakening of the elemental Lords meant that he had few opportunities to do so.”

    “Did the reawakening of the elemental Lords cause the destruction during the Era of Calamity?” asked Sorey.

    “Yes. Their reawakening unleashed terrible amounts of mana onto the region, causing massive geographical changes. The continent of Glenwood used to be a cluster of several islands, separated by seas and oceans. But, within a few centuries the islands fused together into a single continent.”

    “Wait, will reawakening all the Lords also cause dramatic upheaval?” I asked.

    “No. The new method that the Five Lords devised is much safer.”

    “There aren't many records from the Era of Calamity. I wonder how well people handled the world changing so quickly,” pondered Sorey.

    “Eh, not that well,” answered Edna. “I remember that entire cities collapsed or fell into the ocean, due to the massive shifts in the earth. Rayfalke used to be much smaller too.”

    “Edna, how old are you?” asked Mikleo.

    “Don’t you know it's rude to ask a lady that?” she asked back.

    “You’re at least as old as I am,” guessed Velvet. “Eizen talked about you when I travelled with him and that was about a thousand years ago.”

    “So, Edna’s an _old_ lady?” smirked Mikleo.

    “Honestly, age doesn’t really mean much when you… don’t age,” I replied.

    Then again, I’m not really one to talk about age; My awareness age only lies somewhere between two and four hundred years. Hmm, although that would be considered old by many humans.

    “Only children like Mikleo would care so much about age,” added Edna.

    He keeps smirking. “Says the old lady who won’t admit her age.”

    She scowls, but doesn’t reply.

    It’s late in the afternoon now. Sorey and Mikleo want to explore the city and find the Great Belfry. Since we don’t have anything else to do, we join them.

    Outside the inn, Lastonbell still bustles with activity. Crowds of people move through the streets. We pass by wagons and carts on the main street, and I see workers unload goods for stores. Merchants call out to people, hoping to entice customers. Some citizens just stand around and enjoy themselves, or the view. There’s definitely plenty to see. We pass by blooming gardens, beautiful parks, and artfully built homes. Yet none of these can compare with the Great Belfry.

    The Belfry stands on a hill in the center of Lastonbell and towers over the city. Two tall, brick towers support a pair of thick arches. A massive bronze bell hangs at from the highest arch, one large bell sits on the arch below it, while four smaller ones hang from a metal rod suspended between the towers.

    Sorey stares up at the bells, eyes wide and alight in wonder.

    “ ** _Amazing!_** _The descriptions and drawings don’t do this beauty justice!_ ”

    “Try not to get too excited, Sorey. We’ve still got Lefay to see, remember?” smiled Mikleo.

    Lailah smiles at them. “Are the bells hand operated or machine run?”

    Edna grimace before Sorey starts… gushing.

    “ _Machine run! An underground aqueduct powers a water mill, which in turn power machinery that connects all the way to each bell! And that aqueduct doesn’t just power the Belfry, it supplies water for the whole city!_ ”

    “Originally, Lastonbell was built as a fort a few hundred years ago,” added Mikleo. “Back then the Belfry had only one tower, and soldiers used it as an observation tower. Since it sat on a hill, it was an excellent vantage point.”

    “ _But soon after, merchants and craftsmen began using the fort as a safe haven for trade! Over time, those merchants used their money to expand the fort and turn Lastonbell into what it is today! Then, over a century ago, artisans and merchants collaborated together to fund, design, and build the Belfry!”_

    “If this place used to be a fortress, then it’d explain the stone walls surrounding it,” noted Velvet.

    “ _Yea! It’s amazing how much a city can change over the years!_ ”

    “But for better or worse…?” mumbled Alisha.

    I look over at her and see that she’s not looking at Sorey or at the Belfry. Instead she’s looking over the city and its people. At Rolance squads marching through the streets and escorting caravans filled with supplies and weapons. At nervous civilians undergoing harsh questioning and Rolance guards dragging individuals away. At injured soldiers limping through the street, or lying unconscious in carts headed for hospitals.

    Maybe Lastonbell used to be a metaphorical jewel amongst Hyland. Maybe even among the whole continent.

    But now it’s a conquered city next to a battlefield. Amidst a war between two kingdoms.


	21. Hawks and Doves

    After the sun sets, we head back to the inn. There’s quite a crowd of people at the inn’s bar, including more Rolance knights eating or drinking. We pass by them on our way to our room, where Sorey unlocks the door.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” announced Velvet.

“Did Mabel mention how many there are?” asked Alisha.

“She said bathrooms, plural. So, there should be at least two,” I answered.

“Then I will use the other.”

“Don’t take too long, I want to use it too,” added Lailah.

“Same,” said Edna.

“What for? Seraphs don’t need to use a toilet,” said Sorey.

Seriously Sorey? You have to ask?

All four women stare at Sorey, while he stands there oblivious to his ignorance.

“Sorey… they want to take a bath,” I explained.

Sorey blushes. “Oh…”

Velvet and Alisha leave us, while the rest of us enter the room. 

“Haven’t you heard of bathing, Shepherd?” asked Edna.

    “Of course I have!” defended Sorey.

    “That’s news to me,” began Mikleo. “There were days when you’d be so engrossed in your books that you’d forget to bathe or eat.” 

    He smirks at Sorey, except before Sorey can respond someone knocks on the door. I open it and find Velvet on the other side.

    “Are the bathrooms occupied?” I asked.

    “Just one of them. I let Alisha use the other,” she answered.

    I let Velvet in and close the door. “Really? I’m pretty sure Alisha would have insisted you go first.”

    “She tried to, but I can wait a little longer for a bath.”

    “Did you know? The Shepherd here would go without a bath for days,” declared Edna.

“Hey!” exclaimed Sorey.

“What was so important that you’d forget to bathe?” asked Velvet.

“I uh… really liked reading the Celestial Record…” Sorey sheepishly answered. “Plus, Gramps and the others had a lot of books about human history and culture. Since he wouldn’t let me leave Elysia, it was the only way I could learn about the world.”

    Then he considers something. “Well, back then it was.”

“I still remember when Gramps first gave you the Celestial Record,” smiled Mikleo. “You spent four days reading it and doing nothing else. We had to drag you away from it so that you would eat and sleep.”

Velvet chuckles. “You sound like my brother. Almost every day I’d find him reading or transcribing books, when I told him to stay in bed. I even had to remind him to eat or take his medicine.”

    Then her face hardens. “But you’re lucky, Sorey. Some people never get a chance to see the world.”

“Are you talking about Laphicet?” asked Mikleo.

By the dimensions.

Sadness flashes across Velvet’s face, before she looks away. I’m about to answer for Velvet, when she softly answers.

    “Yea…” 

Conversation isn’t noteworthy after that. Just some more back and forth about Sorey’s bad habits when he lived in Elysia. Alisha comes in later, having finished her bath. Then, the rest of us slowly take turns to bathe. It’s nice being clean, but that’s not something I can enjoy here that often. It’s dimensions like these that really make me appreciate hot running water and municipal plumbing.

    We chat some more, until there’s another knock on the door.

“I wonder who that is,” mumbled Sorey.

    He gets up to answer it. When he opens the door, I see Sergei at the otherside. He’s not wearing the armor he had on earlier, nor is he carrying his sword. Sergei just wears a plain shirt and pants.

“I apologize for visiting at such a late hour, however I have something I wish to speak with you, young Shepherd,” declared Sergei.

“How did you figure that out?” asked Sorey.

“It would better if we spoke inside.”

Sorey lets Sergei in and closes the door behind him. The rest of us stand up and Alisha clenches her fists.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I wish to ask for the Shepherd’s help, if that is not too presumptuous of me,” he answered.

“I’ll listen to what you have to say, but I can’t guarantee that I can help,” admitted Sorey.

“You did not answer Sorey’s question,” reminded Alisha.

“Rolance has some eyes and ears in Hyland,” began Sergei. “Rumors of a new Shepherd rapidly spread after reports that Marlind suddenly recovered from its plague. However, many of my superiors and colleagues dismissed them as the wishful thinking of a desperate kingdom. When you came up to the gate wearing such unique garbs, while claiming to be a titleless noble I grew curious. So, I double checked what intelligence we had on the rumored Shepherd. 

    “The reports stated that he is a young man with a regal white cloak and elaborate sword. He was often seen traveling with three others. One is a young woman with black hair that reaches her feet. Another is a tall young man with a navy-blue jacket. The last of whom is the Hyland Princess.”

    Well then… 

    Sergei looks at Alisha. She starts reaching for her spear. Yet if Sergei wanted to arrest her, why did he come alone and without his sword?

    Sergei holds up his hands. “I have no plans to reveal your identity, Princess Alisha. None of my Platinum Knights know I am meeting with you. Just that I’m checking to see if the Shepherd really is in Lastonbell.”

    Alisha keeps her hand on her spear and a firm watch on Sergei.

    “Alisha, we can trust him,” assured Sorey.

    Eventually, she relaxes and puts her hands down by her side.

He looks at Sergei. “What do you need, Captain Sergei?”

“For the last couple years, a group called the Loyalists has raided military storehouses, caravans, and civilian businesses. They’ve killed dozens of guards, soldiers, and even citizens at each location. Despite numerous attempts to arrest this group, my Platinum Knights and I have apprehended only a few of its members.

    “With the recent influx of injured from the battle at Glaivend, I’ve had to divert several of my knights to watching over caravans and the wounded coming from Glaivend Basin. I’m certain the Loyalists will take advantage of this to attack again, and I worry they will target civilians.”

    Sergei bows before Sorey.

    “Young Shepherd, I know that you carry the world’s burden, not one kingdom’s. But, please. I need help stopping this group.”

“We will  _ not  _ help you,” announced Alisha.

“Alisha, we should be talk this over  _ before _ making a decision,” I insisted.

Sergei stands back up. “I understand your unwillingness, Princess Alisha. This war has cost your kingdom countless lives.”

“We should help. Innocent people are dying because of this group,” reminded Sorey.

“If we do help you, will you give us unrestricted access to Pendrago?” asked Velvet.

“I can give all special visas that permit access to most government and religious buildings,” answered Sergei.

“This might be worth it, just for those documents,” noted Edna.

“Having a Rolance Captain as an ally will be very helpful,” added Lailah. “However, I would be wary of this request: helping Sergei will mean assisting Rolance over Hyland.” 

“We will  _ not _ help you,” Alisha coldly repeated.

I sigh. Of course she doesn’t want to help.

Sorey looks at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Alisha, these Loyalists are  _ killing _ civilians!”

She doesn’t answer and merely crosses her arms

“I do not need an answer today,” stated Sergei. “Think this over and I’ll await your decision at the barracks, near the center of Lastonbell. Tell the knights at the front the names from your documents, and they’ll show you to my office.”

Sergei turns around and leaves our inn room.

As soon as the door closes, Alisha shoots Sorey a look, “You cannot seriously be considering helping him?!”

“I am! Innocent people are dying because of these Loyalists,” explained Sorey.

“ _ Innocent?! _ These are  _ Rolance  _ soldiers! They have  _ murdered  _ countless people and  _ stolen _ this city from Hyland!”

“Heldalf is the one to blame, not Sergei and not these soldiers! Also, these Loyalists aren’t innocent either; they’ve been killing civilians!”

Alisha scoffs. “And  _ how  _ do you know Sergei is being honest?! _ ” _

“Because he hasn’t turned you or me over to Heldalf!” 

“ _ Sergei could have lied and came here to exploit you!” _

    Sorey scowls.  _ “Why don’t you trust him?” _

**_“Because it is naive to trust someone you just met and no one from Rolance deserves our trust!”_ **

    “ _ Keep your damn voices down! _ ” ordered Velvet. “We’re in a  _ Rolance  _ held city, in an inn where  _ Rolance  _ soldiers eat and drink.”

    Alisha glares at Velvet. The fury in Alisha’s eyes reminds me too much of the fury I’ve seen in Velvet’s.

    “The Shepherd and his Squires should  _ not  _ refuse to help any one kingdom. No matter their affiliations,” instructed Lailah.

    “Alisha, we have to help! Otherwise more citizens will end up dying!” insisted Sorey.

    She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Slowly, her tension and anger leave her body. When she opens eyes again, I no longer see the fire I saw before. 

    “Then do what you feel is right,” stated Alisha.

    It takes some time before everyone settles down, and thankfully we don’t have anyone else coming to room before we start preparing to sleep. I take off my jacket and hang it inside a wardrobe. Then, the humans and I start climbing into a bed, while Velvet sits down on the floor to sleep as per usual. 

    This raises questions among Alisha, Sorey, and Mikleo. Velvet merely answers that she’s more comfortable this way; which Sorey and Alisha accept. However, Mikleo presses for a more complete answer and Velvet dodges his questions for several minutes. Eventually, she coldly tells him that she hasn’t been able to sleep on a bed after her imprisonment by Artorius. Mikleo doesn’t have any more questions after that.

    With it finally quiet, sleeps comes. 

    And then someone shakes me awake.

    It’s Velvet.

    “We can’t let you sleep in today, Interloper,” she explained.

    “Sorry. I’ve never been a morning person.” 

    I climb out of bed and see the others busy eating breakfast at the table. Looks like it’s oatmeal, fried eggs, apples, and some bacon. When we finish, we head out to the inn’s front desk. Sorey tells Mabel we’ll be staying another few nights and tries to pay for the previous night. Although she refuses his money. 

    We start heading for the front door, until Alisha announces, “I will not be accompanying you to the barracks.”

    “Huh? Why?” asked Sorey.

    “It is risky if I accompany you all to a Rolance barracks.”

    “Here isn’t exactly risk free,” observed Mikleo. He’s looking at the bar, which has a couple of Rolance soldiers laughing about something.

    “I can stay in our room to avoid being seen,” added Alisha.

    “It isn’t safe for you to be by yourself,” replied Sorey. Then he looks at us. “Would the rest of you all meet with Sergei for me?” 

    “Sorey, he asked  _ you _ for help. You should be there,” reminded Mikleo.

    “I don’t have to be there, and I’m sure Sergei will understand.”

    “I’ll stay with the Princess,” decided Edna.

    “You sure Edna?” asked Sorey.

    “Sergei is expecting the Shepherd, and it’s not like I need to be there while you all talk to him.”

    We leave Alisha and Edna at the inn, then head for the Knight’s Barracks. At the front door a pair of knights stands guard. As soon as Sorey mentions who we are, one of them begins escorting us inside. We pass through hallways and rooms filled with knights, administrative staff, and concerned citizens. Occasionally I overhear discussions about patrols, recent crimes, and the complaint or two about some co-worker. Messengers also dash past us carrying sealed papers, and knights escort angry or scared citizens into back rooms.

    Soon, we reach the head office and our escort knight knocks on the door. Sergei opens it and lets us in. His office isn’t big, but it has enough space for his desk, his chair, a couple of drawers, a cabinet, and a few chairs for guests. Sorey closes the door behind us.

    “Thank you for coming. Where is your friend?” asked Sergei.

    “She decided to stay behind,” answered Velvet.

    Worry seeps into Sergei’s eyes. “Have you decided against helping me?”

    “No Captain Sergei, we will help you,” assured Sorey.

    Sergei smiles. “Thank you Shepherd!”

    Sorey smiles back. “You’re welcome Captain, but maybe it’s a little early to be thanking me?”

    “Perhaps. Although I do want to know why Sarah stayed behind.”

    “She didn’t want to risk being recognized.”

    “I doubt any of my knights would recognize her, yet that is her decision to make. Now, please. Sit down.” He gestures to some chairs in front of his desk.

    Sorey, Velvet, and I sit down, although Lailah and Mikleo have to remain standing since there’s only three chairs available.

    “What can you tell us about the Loyalists?” Sorey asked Sergei.

    “The group consists of Hyland citizens who’ve been living in Lastonbell, and they have around a couple dozen members. They always know when caravans are most vulnerable and when patrols are the furthest from their targets. In the few cases we’ve managed to arrest them, they’ve proven to be powerful fighters. The last member we arrested fended off three of my knights, before a full squad arrived to provide support.”

    “Strong enough to fight off trained knights? These Loyalists may have turned into Hellions,” surmised Lailah.

    “You said they’d attack again. Do you know where?” asked Sorey.

    Sergei nods. “I’m certain they’ll target the veteran’s hospital, where most of the wounded from Lastonbell are treated.”

    “What exactly do you want us to do?” asked Velvet. “We’re not guards and we’re not soldiers.”

    “I need information on the Loyalists. My Platinum knights and I have not found enough to stop this group. Nor has anyone offered anything useful about them. Hyland citizens, both former and current, would probably know the most about this group. But given that Rolance is an…”

    Sergei considers what to say.

    “Occupier of the city, it does not surprise me that none of been forthcoming about the Loyalists. You would have more luck than my knights and me.”

    “I’m sure Rose would be able to help us out here,” advised Mikleo. “But  _ don’t  _ mention her by name, and definitely  _ don’t  _ mention the Crossbones.”

    “We know… uh… someone who might be able to help,” replied Sorey.

    “We’ll come back after we have something to tell you,” added Velvet.

    “The sooner you have that information, the better,” affirmed Sergei.

    He bids us farewell and we head back to the Randgritz inn. Once we’re at our room, Sorey unlocks the door and we find Alisha and Edna inside, sitting around the dining table. There’s some paper, an ink bottle, pens on it, and envelopes; a few of which are sealed. We crowd inside and I close the door behind us.

    “Hey Shepherd. What’d you learn from Sergei?” asked Edna.

“These Loyalists seem well organized and informed,” answered Sorey. “They’ve been giving Sergei and the Rolance soldiers a hard time.”

“You should know, I asked Rose to meet with us,” announced Alisha. “She would likely know something about the Loyalists, after all.”

“That’s great! We were hoping we could get her help. When will she get here?”

“She should be here within the hour.”

“Alisha were you writing a letter?” I asked her.

“Yes. I also want Rose to deliver a message for me,” answered Alisha.

“Who to?”

“Captain Maltran. I am certain she is worried about me.”

“Maybe I should write one too, for Gramps. Rose could probably deliver it,” mused Sorey.

“You sure we can trust Rose with Elysium’s location?” asked Mikleo.

“She saved our lives, Mikleo.”

He shakes his head at Sorey. “You still trust people too easily.” 

    Sorey furrows his brow. “Well if you don’t want her knowing about Elysium, then why not have Dezel deliver the message out to Gramps instead?”

Mikleo puts his his on his chin and thinks for a few moments. “Well… that should be ok.”

Sorey borrows some of the paper and pen that Alisha used earlier. Then he sits down to start drafting a letter. He and Mikleo have some back and forth about what to say, and what not to say. The what to say includes all the historic places they’ve been to, gaining Armatization, and reawakening Lord Musiphe. The not to say includes the fight with Heldalf and questions about why Zenrus never told them the truth behind Artorius and Velvet.

Just as Sorey and Mikleo finish drafting their letter and sealing it, there’s a knock at our inn door.

Sorey goes to answer and he finds, unsurprisingly, Rose and Dezel.

    “Rose! It’s good to see you again!” declared Sorey.

    “Hey Sorey. Let’s talk inside,” she replied.

    She and Dezel enter, then Sorey closes the door behind them. 

    “Alisha mentioned how you guys wanted to stop the Loyalists,” added Rose.

    “I also have messages I need delivered,” interjected Alisha.

    “Me too.” added Sorey.

    They both hand Rose some sealed envelopes. She takes them and glances over them before looking back at Sorey and Alisha.

    “Who do you need them sent to?” questioned Rose.

    “Captain Maltran, in Ladylake. Plus some other parties,” answered Alisha.

    “My grandfather, Zenrus. He lives in… uh…”

    “Past the Aroundight forest?” asked Dezel.

    “Yea. You know the place?” asked Mikelo.

    Dezel nods. “You’d have to be either a very young Seraph or a very untrustworthy Seraph not to know about that place.”

    “And what place are you talking about?” asked Rose.

    “I’ll tell you about it some other time.”

    “Can we get to the  _ actual _ reason we asked Rose to meet us?” asked an impatient Edna.

    “Come on Edna, haven’t you ever written a letter before?” asked Mikleo.

    Edna narrows her eyes at him. “You don’t need to waste this much time talking about sending a few.”

    “Sorry about that Edna,” replied Sorey. “So Rose, what do you know about the Loyalists?”

    “They’re made up of Hyland citizens who really hate Rolance,”  answered Rose. “They’ve also been buying services from us. Some of it included spying on some Hyland turned Rolance citizens. Although we turned that and a few other requests down.”

    “You have been helping the Loyalists?” asked a surprised Alisha.

    “Selling them info about caravans and patrols isn’t helping. It’s business,” answered Dezel.

    “They’ve been  _ killing  _ people with that info!” blurted Sorey.

    “Keep it  _ down _ ,  _ Shepherd _ .”

    Sorey sighs, then shakes his head. “Rose,  _ why _ ?”

    “Sorey, did you already forget? I lead a shadow guild and all of Glenwood is in a war,” reminded Rose. “Even if the guild didn’t give the Loyalists that info, they’d still attack and kill Rolance soldiers along with anyone else who was in their way.”

    “Have they hired you to kill Rolance guards?” asked Velvet.

    “They tried to. Except everyone in the guild wants to avoid bloodying our hands with this political stuff again. So we said no.”

    Mikleo raises an eyebrow, “Again?”

    “Alisha wasn’t wrong when she mentioned how infamous the Crossbones are,” replied Rose.

    Sorey sets his jaw and gives Rose a firm look.

    “I want you to stop selling information to the Loyalists, and I want you help me stop them.”

    Rose thinks for a couple minutes.

    Finally, she answers. “I doubt everyone in the guild will agree with this, but… Alright. What exactly did you have in mind though? Because if you want to talk them down, that’s not going to work.”

    “Can you a arrange a meeting with their leaders?” asked Velvet.

    “What are you planning Velvet?” asked Alisha.

    “We meet with their leaders and have Sergei bring a squad of knights. When they start talking with us, Sergei can move in to arrest them, and when the Loyalists fight back we provide assistance.”

    “Don’t you mean  _ if _ they fight back?” Sorey asked innocently.

    Velvet shakes her head. “They’re going to fight back, Sorey. Spending a lifetime in prison for killing Rolance soldiers is something I doubt they’ll want to do.”

    “I suppose you’re right; and if they really have turned into Hellions, then we’ll have a chance to purify them.” Sorey looks at Rose. “How soon can you arrange the meeting?”

    “Maybe a day or two. I’m sure they’ll answer quickly when they hear that the Shepherd and Princess want to meet with them,” answered Rose.

    “I hope they do. The sooner we stop these Loyalists, the better.”

    Alisha grimaces at that, although she doesn’t say anything.


End file.
